Unidos por un sueño
by Cherry-sere
Summary: Sakuno para ser la mejor tenista femenil decide irse a un entrenamiento muy poco ortodoxo, cuando regresa nadie reconoce en ella a la dulce sakuno,solo el amor de alguien podra rescatar a esa dulce chica,Capitulo9 de padres , amigos y homosexuales
1. Prologo

**Unidos por un sueño**

_**Prologo**_

Sakuno Ryuzaki era una chica tímida e insegura, amante del tenis ya que su familia había sido asidua de ese deporte desde hace tiempo ya, su primer juguete fue una raqueta , años habían pasado y ella sin embargo no había podido ser la jugadora que su familia y ella misma hubiera deseado, tenia que terminar con eso pronto, tenia la solución y aunque le doliera en el alma…Salio de su habitación decidida ,tenia que hablar cuanto antes con su abuela de su decisión tendría que hacerlo ya para no poder arrepentirse después…. Se atendría a las consecuencias aunque eso significara

Separarse de el………………

Ryoma Echizen era un prodigio del tenis no cabía duda de eso, su padre y mentor lo habían entrenado durante tantos años para que el chico lo hubiera logrado y en al cabeza del nombrado " príncipe del tenis " no había mas que eso tenis y algún otro torneo que ganar sin embargo sabia que algo le faltaba, no sabia que pero estaba dispuesto a encontrarlo

Todo comenzó una fría mañana de otoño en la preparatoria Seigaku, la cual era reconocida por su maravilloso y poderoso equipo de tenis, muchos habían tratado de ganarles a los jugadores, sin embargo eran pocos los tenistas que se pudieran jactar de haberle ganado a algún miembro ya que los del equipo titular se entrenaban arduamente tal y como lo hacían ahora………………

-Buen salto momoshiro- le dijo fuji a su compañero- cada vez mejoras tu s¿tecnica

-Gracias- dijo momo- necesito reforzarlo un poco mas es todo

La entrenadora del equipo Sumire Ryusaki estaba pensando todavía en al platica de la noche anterior con su nieta , aun no podía comprenderlo del todo y sobre todo no paraba de recordar un fragmento de la charla

------------------Flash back---------------------------

_-Lo he decidido- dijo con decisión sakuno ryusaki frente a su abuela- me iré el próximo viernes ………….espero que puedas hablar con esa persona para entonces_

_-Pero sakuno- dijo su abuela en estado de shock- estas segura de esto?... sabes perfectamente lo que eso significa_

_-Lo se y es por eso que lo hago- dijo la castaña sin poder ver a su abuela a los ojos- tengo que entrenar para poder ser la mejor tenista femenil del mundo …………. _

_La mujer al ver la firme determinación de su nieta no pudo mas que aceptar esa propuesta tan descabellada y prometió que esa misma noche hablaría con esa persona_

--------------Fin del flash back---------------

Cuando hablo con esa persona de antemano sabia su respuesta, aceptaría a su nieta sin reparo alguno , diciendo claro que ella no se haría responsable de lo que el pudiera pasar ala niña , sumire no pudo entender la decisión de su nieta y su mirada vago hasta los jugadores que entrenaba en ese momento

De ojos gatunos y mirada ámbar esta ahí el príncipe jugando con ferocidad como siempre y sumire ryuzaki entendió al fin al decisión de su nieta

La concentración de los titulares del equipo se vio interrumpida por un grito que hizo que todos voltearan a ver el origen de ello

-COMO QUE TE VAS?- Fue el casi aullido de tomoka cuando su amiga sonrojada trataba infructuosamente que no lo repitiera ella quería irse sin que nadie se diera cuenta. De todas formas el no se daría cuenta………….

-Por favor tomoka- le dijo sakuno a su amiga- no hagas esto……….

-Pero que dices- dice tomoka- te vas así y pretendes que me quede tan tranquila como si nada pasara?

-Es mi decisión - dijo al chica- esta es la ultima vez que nos vemos ya que me iré el viernes y tengo que arreglar mis papeles de transferencia

Una urgencia de irse inundo a sakuno no podría despedirse del equipo como pensaba , no tendría al fuerza de despedirse de el

-Por favor tomoka..-suplico la chica- cuídate mucho y sigue apoyando al equipo

-Vendrás a visitarme?- dijo la chica de coletas

-Tratare pero no et prometo nada – dijo sakuno triste- te escribiré eso te lo prometo- dijo y empezó a caminar

Un abrazo sorpresivo de su mejor amiga la hizo detenerse, al separase vio como los aojos de la chica de coletas estaban inundados de lagrimas

-Cuídate tu también- le dijo la chica en sollozos- apoyare al equipo por las dos hasta que vuelvas……….. y te esperare amiga

Sakuno le sonrió a su amiga y siguió caminando hasta que su figura desapareció del lugar, unas silenciosas lagrimas escapaban de su bello rostro ay que no sabia cuánto tiempo pasaría para volver a ver esa escuela

Ese momento fue visto por todos los titulares del equipo cada uno con diferentes pensamientos pero encaminados al mismo punto, se iba aquella niña de sonrisa sincera , nieta de la entrenadora

Pero a nadie le afecto mas que aun chico de mirada ámbar que observo irse ala castaña con dolor un dolor que muy tarde comprendería que significaba

El otoño había pasado y ahora era invierno y los entrenamientos seguían , los miembros del seigaku entrenaban arduamente , en esos momentos se encontraban en una importante junta

-Bien entonces el torneo interescolar del sector sur del Japón hará que entrenemos mas duro- dijo al firme voz de su entrenadora

-A partir de mañana empezara el entrenamiento aumentado un 50 - la voz de sadaharu mientras sostenía un vaso de jugo

-Mhhhhhhh se ve interesante ese jugo- dijo syosuke con una sonrisa

-Descansen y mañana lleguen antes …………….-empezó a decir tezuka cuando se vio interrumpido

Un molesto sonido del teléfono inundó la sala de juntas, con molestia sumire ryuzaki puso el parlante

-No estoy para nadie- dijo ala secretaria

-Dice que es urgente………… es sobre su nieta- dijo la voz de la secretaria la frase hizo que todo el equipo se quedara mudo ante eso al entrenadora preocupada sin darse cuenta siquiera que el equipo seguía allí puso el parlante

-Que sucede?- dijo la mujer

-_Quiero que mañana vengas por tu nieta_- dijo un voz seria de mujer- _no sirve para esto y esta muy grave_

-Que le paso?- dijo al entrenadora preocupada

-_No esta al nivel_- fue la escueta respuesta de la mujer

-_No no abuela_- se oyó la voz desesperada de sakuno y todos se alertaron de eso _- no venga por mi_

-Que te sucede sakuno?- dijo su abuela preocupada- iré por ti mañana a primera hora

-_No vengas_- dijo seriamente la chica_- no es nada solo fue un pequeño tropiezo, por favor Yuki_ - dijo ahora hablando con la otra mujer- _por favor déjame quedarme_

-………_Una mas y te vas de aquí sakuno_- dijo la voz y ya no dijo nada mas

-_Abuela perdona que te hayan preocupado así_- dijo sakuno apenada- _no pasara nada_

-Esta bien - dijo le entrenadora no del todo convencida – iré a verte en cuento pueda

-_No-_ dijo alarmada la chica- _no vengas debes de estar ocupada con el equipo ya iré yo adiós_- dijo al ultimo pero como tenia su brazo lastimado no pudo colgar correctamente

La profesora iba a colgar cuando otra voz se hizo presente en el altavoz

-_Eres una masoquista_- dijo ahora la voz de un chico_- podrías haberte ido y ahora te quedas?_

_-No es eso Ryo_ – dijo la voz de sakuno ahora cansada- _tengo que terminar con esto_

-_Pero mírate_- dijo la voz del chico ahora enfadada- _estas llena de moretones , esta mañana te has dislocado el hombro_ – asombro general del equipo y del la misma sumire- _nadie ha aguantado tanto como tu y ahora que tienes la oportunidad de marcharte de aquí simplemente te quedas_

-_Tengo que terminar con esto_- dijo sakuno firmemente- _así que si no te importa……….._ –nadie entendió bien lo que dijo- _me gustaría que arreglaras esto para poder irme a entrenar_

-_Como tu digas pero ya sabes_- dijo el chico y su voz era mas cerca- yo _estaré para ti…… ahora respira profundo y acomodare el hueso , 1. 2 . 3_- un gemido de dolor que trataba de salir de la boca de sakuno fue ahogado_- lista ahora ve con "la reina"_

-_Nos veremos después ryo_- se despidió forzosamente sakuno y se oyó la puerta de salida

-Es muy tenaz esa chica, kamikaze pero tenaz- observo que el teléfono estaba aun con línea- _por su brazo no pudo colgar el teléfono, en fin ,solo espero que su abuela haya colgado_- y ahí fue el mismo que corto

El ambiente de la sala de juntas se había puesto tenso desde la llamada , y ahora que había acabado, nadie tenia las ganas de hablar

-Les agradecería- dijo sumire ryuzaki con voz apagada- que nadie sepa de esta llamada, así mismo no quisiera que se comentara nada de esto…. Es la decisión de mi nieta y al voy a respetarla

-Per..o su nieta entrenadora…….-dijo momoshiro preocupado

-Ella esta en un entrenamiento especial de tenis- dijo sumire- por decisión propia y no regresara hasta haberlo acabado

Después de esto al entrenadora se derrumbo y todos entendieron que debían marcharse y así lo hicieron excepto uno que desde que había oído la voz de sakuno una alegría que después se volvió coraje inundo su ser, no sabia que decir , su entrenadora se veía realmente mal

-Un año- dijo estoico ryoma- un año de plazo o iré por ella- dijo escuetamente y se fue del salón sin saber si la abuela había escuchado su firme amenaza

Ryoma no sabia lo que le pasaba , claro esta que había notado muy a su pesar que esa pequeña niña de trenzas siempre estaba en sus entrenamientos , peor ahora que no estaba había algo que no estaba bien y no estaba dispuesto a seguir así, ese mismo día iba a hablar con al profesora acerca del paradero de la chica y ahora que ya lo sabe no le resta mas que esperar, todo por supuesto por el tenis cierto?

Cierto?

El otoño estaba de vuelta en seigaku, había pasado todo un año al fin, los jugadores del equipo habían ganado los torneos de liga e interescolares y a pesar de que tezuka y oishi ya no estaban ellos seguían acudiendo a los entrenamientos del equipo , sabían que ahora que no estaban los principales miembros el equipo se hacia un poco vulnerable, solo un poco ya que el príncipe seguía ahí solo que con un carácter aun mas taciturno y serio

Mientras el equipo regular entrenaba, los titulares tenían una junta ya que había pasado algo en las otras preparatorias y tenían que hablar sobre ello, nada los había preparado para lo que pasaría ese día allí

Un automóvil rojo se estaciono justo en al entrada del colegio, de el bajo una grácil figura vestida con un sencillo vestido de algodón su cabello era castaño , lo llevaba suelto y ondulado le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, su rostro era muy hermoso ,piel de alabastro y llevaba unos lentes obscuros a causa del sol ojos color miel fieros y serios , nadie conocería que detrás de esa mirada de hierro hubo alguna vez una tímida niña….. nunca mas……………

-Te espero adentro- dijo esa hermosa chica- mientras tanto creo que veré como están las cosas aquí- el automóvil arranco la marcha nuevamente y la chica se quedo contemplando la escuela mientras tomaba una pequeña maleta donde guardaba unas raquetas - Nuevamente aquí………….. los deje al ultimo…………… me pregunto alguien de aquí será capaz de vencerme?

Continuara……………………………

Notas de la autora:

Nuevamente aquí iniciando un nuevo fin el cual espero que sea de su agrado al igual que juegos de seducción, esta era una idea que rondaba mi cabeza hace tiempo ya y que quise publicarla desde hace mucho un poco corto pero recuerden que es el prologo, será un sakuno ryoma espero que les agrade y me manden reviews y que sigan apoyando juegos de seducción que también actualize esta vez , espero mucos reviews por este intento de fic de anime y esperen especial de 14 de febrero okas?

Mandenme sus opiniones y les prometo buenas escenas el sig capitulo ok?

Espero sus reviews y aquí unos avances del próximo capitulo

-Que es hermosa es esa chica

-Quieres salir conmigo?

-Quien me gane un juego podrá salir conmigo

-Hay un tenista que va a cada preparatoria y que los reta , nadie la ha podido vencer , se dice que tal vez ahora venga aquí

-Creo que ella ya esta aquí-

-Esto es todo lo que ofrece seigaku?

-Eres tu?

-No entrenare con ellos…………. No vale la pena

-Vaya el famoso ryoma echizen tratara de vencerme

-Contigo tendré que jugar enserio no es así?

-Acabas de presenciar mi tiro mariposa

-Eso es inhumano, la ha golpeado

-Detente te dije que aun no era tiempo

-Mi querido ryo podrías llevarte mis cosas?

-Ryuzaki…sakuno ryuzaki

-Como ha cambiado no es cierto?

-Ella es la Tenyo del tenis…………… ha ganado torneos dentro y fuera del Japón , se dice que ganara el torneo wimbledon femenil

-Yukiko Stanford. Mitad inglesa y mitad japonesa fue una excelente tensita femenil llamada la Reina del tenis , se retiro temporalmente por un golpe en al columna que le hizo quedar invalida de la cintura para abajo

-Hola abuela……………. Ya soy toda una tenista ……...

-Entendi el porque mi tecnica era deficiente, ahora puedo ganarle a cualquiera………

- quieres que les platique el porque estoy aquí?

-El torneo mixto de tenis nos obligara a deshacer las parejas ay estipuladas

-Que te han hecho?... no importa que haré pero te traeré de vuelta……..

Capitulo 1: La Tenyo del tenis …. Retos y perdidas


	2. Cap1: La princesa del tenisRetos

Capitulo 1: La princesa del tenis …. Retos y perdidas

La chica de cabellos castaños recorría con una sonrisa melancólica las instalaciones de la escuela, viejos recuerdos le llegaban y aunque solo fue un año de su estadía lejos de ahí, había extrañado mucho su escuela, era la hora de la salida por lo cual muchos de los alumnos se retiraban a sus casas, otros simplemente se iban a sus clubes deportivos

Por este hecho nadie pudo evitar ver con admiración la hermosa figura de la castaña

-Que es hermosa es esa chica –oyó sakuno que un chico le decía a otro

Ella siguió caminando con u paso elegante rumbo a su meta final , las canchas de tenis, esperaba que nadie la descubriera ahora, así, que por eso se había puesto unos lentes obscuros y una visera de color negro, su vestido de algodón ondeaba la viento al compás de sus hermosas y torneadas piernas

Llego y observo largamente las canchas buscando esos recuerdos de su otra vida, sonrió con melancolía al ver los nuevos tenistas que se estaban preparando en las canchas

-No están al nivel- dijo ella con desden

-Hola hermosa-dijo un miembro del club de tenis, ya que lo delataba su pants azul-Quieres salir conmigo?

-Perdón es conmigo?- dijo sakuno sin ver al chico

-Claro preciosa, te veras complacida de salir con este prestigiado miembro del club de tenis- dijo el chico con una sonrisa autosuficiente

-No estas a mi nivel- dijo la chica con aburrimiento-

-Que dices?-dijo el chico confundido

-Hagamos esto-dijo al chica mirándolo al fin – juguemos un juego si me ganas saldré contigo , si no te vas y ya no me molestaras mas de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo preciosa- dijo el chico- y tranquila no seré muy rudo contigo

-Esta bien- dio la chica burlona-

Mientras tanto en al oficina de la entrenadora sumire

-Bueno chicos esta reunión es para tratar dos temas de suma importancia-dijo al entrenadora mientras veía complacida a todo su equipo

Ryoma Echizen Tezuka Kunimitsu ,Oishi Syuichirou, Kikumaru Eiji, Fuji Syusuke ,Momoshiro Takeshi, Kaoru Kaidoh, Sadaharu Inui ,eran los tenistas mas reconocidos de esa escuela y a pesar de que dos de esos chicos ya no estudiaban ahí necesitaba que estuvieran en la reunión

-Que sucede profesora?- dijo momoshiro al ver la seriedad de la profesora

-Verán…..-empezó con dificultad al entrenadora--Hay un tenista que va a cada preparatoria y reta a cada miembro del club de tenis de la misma ,al parecer nadie lo ha podido vencer , se dice que tal vez ahora venga aquí

-Un tenista?- dijo eiji contrariado- no importa mucho, ya han venido muchos como el , podremos venderlo

-Además estaremos preparados para cuando eso pase- dijo un confiado kaoru

Ryoma simplemente estaba distraído, entendió todo lo que se le dijo, pero ese día, se cumplía un trato que tenía con al entrenadora y no sabia como abordar el tema, su atención fue captada por syusuke

-Al parecer es tarde- dijo el chico de eterna sonrisa observando por al ventana- Al parecer ,creo que "ella" esta aquí

El ruido de sillas fue perfectamente audible para todos, pero nadie presto atención, al parecer todos los chicos estaban muy entretenidos ante el espectáculo en sus ojos

La chica había entrado a la cancha junto con su maleta donde contenía sus raquetas

-Jugaras así linda?- dijo el chico sonsacaron

-No –dijo ella con una sonrisa en apariencia dulce- me cambiare, te importa si lo hago aquí?

Sin esperar la respuesta la chica llevo sus manos al cierre del vestido y con suavidad lo deslizo para que el vestido cayera a sus pies, dejándola en un traje de tenista que era un vestido blanco ajustado al cuerpo, no se quitó ni los lentes ni la visera, su cabello castaño, lo recogió en un coleta alta

Este hecho fue captado con mucha atención por todos los miembros del club y unos sorprendidos titulares que ya se encontraban bajando las escaleras

Si, todos los titulares seguidos por la entrenadora muy de cerca

La chica ,como si no hubiera anotado las miradas de los chicos, recogió con suavidad su anterior vestido y fue hacia su maleta donde dejo el vestido y saco una raqueta de color azul con la malla de color negro, también tomo una muñequera que se co9loco en la mano izquierda esta era de color azul y negro como la raqueta , Regreso hacia la cancha con una mirada seria

-Podemos empezar?- dijo ella sujetando al raqueta con al mano derecha ,el chico asintió aun embobado- tu sirves

-Seré muy blando contigo "muñeca"-dijo el con coquetería mientras lanzaba le saque

La chica lo devolvió con facilidad, el chico hizo lo propio y la chica remato asombrosamente

-Por cierto- dijo ella – no me digas "muñeca"

El juego acabo tan rápido que el chico no pudo evitar asombrarse de ese hecho

Los titulares llegaron alas canchas encontrándose con la sorpresa de que la chica ya le había ganado ese juego al chico

- Vamos ,alguien mas?- dijo la chica con voz autoritaria-…..esta bien…..Quien me gane un set podrá salir conmigo

Un chico mas entro en al cancha

-Yo no seré tan blando como kiosuke-dijo el nuevo contrincante de sakuno

-Y yo tratare de calentar- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

Uno tras otro iban perdiendo, y la chica parecía no tener ningún rastro de cansancio

-Esto es todo lo que ofrece seigaku?-dijo ella con sorna cuando el ultimo chico salio humillado

-Yo jugare contigo- dijo uno de los titulares quien aun estaba sombrado de la capacidad de esa mujer

-Diablos, aun no puedo hacerlo con ellos, debo esperarla- pensó la chica-pero que diablos terminare rápido con el y ni cuenta se dará que la desobedecí-recapacito y dijo en voz alta-Momoshiro takeshi será un honor jugar contigo- dijo burlona la chica- al menos espero que tu dures mas de 1 minuto

-Cuenta con ello – dijo momoshiro sin intimidarse.-las damas primero

-Gracias dijo ella dando un saque twist cosa que los titulares advirtieron y miraron de reojo al mas reservado de ellos

Ryoma echizen estaba literalmente asombrado esa chica era buena y tenia un control perfecto de la bola , sin embargo, había algo en ella que lo hacia sentirse….incomodo?

-Eres buena-dijo momoshiro cuando iban 15 a 0 favor la chica

-Tu también has mejorado mucho- dijo la chica devolviendo el saque del chico-pero aun así………………-le respondió el saque con una agilidad increíble- no estas al nivel…….

Esta vez el parido había durado mas que los anteriores y de hecho momoshiro daba buena pelea, la chica dio una sonrisa de lado, cuando pensó que ella aún no usaba ni siquiera el 30 de su capacidad ,el chico por otro lado , había conseguido ganar unos puntos

-Veamos si puedes con esto –dijo el moreno con una sonrisa- Dunk Smash.

-Tu tiro-dijo ella con una sonrisa de lado- es un honor que lo uses conmigo sin embargo- corrió con una agilidad sorprendente y salto, la pelota reboto en la cancha y la chica lo remato en el aire ,el chico no pudo preverlo

-60- 30 -dijo al chica -he ganado

-Exijo una revancha para después- dijo momoshiro sonriente, ha sido un placer perder ante ti- dijo mientras se acercaba a la red para extenderle la mano la chica

-No has cambiado nada momo- dijo la chica dándose la vuelta inmediatamente

Bien, ya había calentado un poco, y se sentía menos tensa, ahora a esperarlos, esos eran los planes de la chica cuando una profunda voz que ella conocía la perfección se oyó

-Vamos no me digas que ya te has cansado- dijo la voz del príncipe- o a caso tienes miedo de perder ante mi?

-No digas disparates- dijo ella con un tono serio encarándose al príncipe –es solo que no quería humillarlos mas de la cuenta

-A que horas llego allá el pequeñín?- dijo eiji con un deje de confusión

-Al parecer esa chica le ha interesado- dijo syusuke con su eterna sonrisa mientras murmuraba abriendo los ojos - este puede ser un buen partido

-Tengo dos minutos para acabar con el- dijo sakuno viendo su reloj- si no ella vendrá y me castigara- en voz alta agrego para el chico-Vaya el famoso ryoma echizen tratara de vencerme………. piensas hacer el saque hoy o ordeno una pizza

El príncipe solo sonrió ante la arrogancia de la chica e hizo el saque, la castaña lo respondió con simpleza mientras el chico se impresionaba de la agilidad de la chica, volvió a rematar hacia un lado que ella tenia descuidado y cuando pensó que era punto para el , la chica utilizando una agilidad sorprendente remato ganándole el tiro al chico

-15- 0-dijo al chica con seriedad- y no trates de analizar mi juego o ganare mas rápido de lo que pensé

El chico se ajusto la gorra a su cabeza mientras pensaba que lo mejor era jugar en serio con la chica así, que comenzó con un saque twist que para sorpresa de muchos, la chica respondió con simpleza solo que el príncipe había previsto ese juego y remato la pelota ganándole el tiro a la chica

-15 iguales- dijo con una sonrisa descarada- eso es todo lo que ofreces?...aun te falta mucho

-Contigo tendré que jugar enserio no es así?-dijo sakuno con la mirada fiera a través de sus gafas obscuras- entonces permíteme un momento- dijo y a continuación se bajo nuevamente la cremallera del ahora vestido de tenis, el cual cayo a sus pies en un ruido sordo que llamo al atención de todos, la chica quedo en una delgada falda blanca y en un top que dejaba ver su estomago firme - takeshi- dijo sakuno a su anterior rival mientras se agachaba y tomaba con simpleza el vestido- sujétamelo- dijo aventándoselo

Momoshiro evito el suelo por muy poco ese vestido pesaba mucho , de inmediato Oishi se acerco a el y tomo la prenda-

-No puede ser –dijo el ex sub capitán-esto debe pesar mas de 10 kilos

-Como? dijo momoshiro asombrado- ella jugo conmigo con eso puesto?

-Vamos echizen o ya te has cansado?- dijo la chica evitando que los demás siguieran analizando su vestimenta

El príncipe se acomodo la gorra nuevamente, porque no había dejado de ver la escasa vestimenta de la chica? Y porque ella se desvestía a cualquier oportunidad

-Has tu tiro- dijo el tratando de que su voz sonara fría

-De acuerdo- dijo ella mientras daba un golpe certero que el chico respondió,

Inmediatamente ambos se tuvieron que olvidarse de los demás, puesto que esa era , una lucha sin tregua , claramente todos observaron la rapidez de la chica quien haciendo un juego acrobático no dejaba que el príncipe anotara para su lado, era clara su nueva agilidad lograda por quitarse ese peso de encima, igualmente el chico de mirada felina era un duro rival, pero claro ,ella sabia que ganaría

Sakuno respondió uno de los tiros de ryoma parándose de lado y moviendo la cadera junto a su brazo y muñeca dio un suave movimiento, firme que hizo que la pelota fuera justo contra ryoma en el ultimo momento esta dio una curva rodeando con precisión el cuerpo del chico

-Acabas de presenciar mi tiro mariposa-dijo sakuno con arrogancia en la voz-

Tan concentrada en el juego estaba sakuno, que no pudo apreciar cuando dos figuras se acercaron a la cerca que protegía la cancha en la cual jugaba con echizen

Tampoco pudo apreciar cuando una de esas figuras tomaba una raqueta y otra mano ,dudosa, le acercaba 3 pelotas de color negro, solo pudo ser conciente cuando eiji grito:

-Cuidado- fue el grito que hizo que ryoma se detuviera y observara como esas tres pelotas se dirigían a la chica a una velocidad increíble

Sakuno tan pronto oyó el grito de eiji perdió la concentración y se giro para ver su mas grande temor hecho realidad, 3 pelotas negras se acercaban a ella con gran velocidad, eso sin contar que echizen ya había regresado tu tiro, sakuno tenia muy poco tiempo, segundos para ser exactos así que rápidamente corrió para responder la pelota de echizen y ante la sombrada mirada de todos pudo responder una de las pelotas negras las otras dos, sin embargo dieron justo en su objetivo, una a la altura del abdomen haciendo que la chica se doblase un poco ante el impacto y la otra en la mano derecha que era con al que sujetaba la raqueta haciendo que la castaña tirara la raqueta y que de paso se le cayeran los lentes y la visera

Sakuno puso una rodilla al piso, mientras se sujetaba con firmeza la mano , sin dar en ningún momento señal de dolor alguno

-Detente-dijo la voz autoritaria de una mujer se oyó en al cancha- te dije que aun no era tiempo

Los chicos corrieron a prestarle ayuda a la chica quien se levanto como si eso no significara nada y observo con fiereza hacia una dirección

-Eso es inhumano, la ha golpeado-Dijo momo con enfado

Ryoma vio los ojos de esa chica y pudo reconocerlos por un breve instante , pero esa no podría ser su mirada, esa no podría ser

-Eres tu?-dijo en un susurro el príncipe que nadie oyó pues todos estaban viendo hacia la dirección en que la chica estaba observando así que el hizo lo mismo

Sakuno miraba de frente a una pareja, un chico que tendría aproximadamente unos 20 años de cabellos castaños cortos y ondulados que enmarcaban un rostro hermoso de facciones firmes pero suaves al mismo tiempo de color porcelana y que escondía unos hermosos ojos azules , cabe decir que las chicas encontraron a este ejemplar simplemente hermoso

La chica era de largo y liso cabello negro como la noche, sus facciones eran severas a pesar de que la chica no debería tener mas de 19 años , sus ojos eran de un azul profundo ,pero lo que si le impacto era que la chica estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas detrás de la cual estaba el chico, y al parecer ella era la que había lanzado las pelotas pues sujetaba firmemente una raqueta de color negro

-No debiste de hacer eso- dijo sakuno con furia- estaba en medio de un partido

-Partido el cual se te estaba prohibido- dijo la morena- primero debemos de hablar con tu abuela……………

En esos instantes fue cuando la entrenadora, que estaba solo de espectadora, se decidió a hablar

-Yukiko?- le dijo sumire a la chica en al silla la cual asintió- entonces………….-dijo observando ala tenista quien la vio en ese preciso momento

-Sakuno- dijo la entrenadora y corrió a abrazar a su nieta

Y fue ahí cuando todos descubrieron al identidad de esa excelente tenista

-Ryuzaki…sakuno ryuzaki-pudo oír ryoma que decía eiji sin poder creérselo-

-Hola abuela……-dijo al chica separándose del abrazo cuándo sintió que unas lagrimas iban a salir de sus ojos pero aguantándolas con dureza-………. Ya soy toda una tenista ……….. he cumplido mi promesa

-Me da mucho gusto- dijo su abuela con una sonrisa sincera- veo que te has hecho muy fuerte pero dime entonces recibiste mi carta?... harás…..

-No entrenare con ellos……-dijo fríamente sakuno a su abuela y todos quedaron de piedra al oír eso de la antes dulce sakuno-……. No vale la pena ellos no están al nivel que ese torneo lo requiere

-Será mejor que hablemos en otro lugar- dijo nuevamente la chica de larga cabellera negra- no es propio dar un espectáculo de esta índole

Sakuno asintió y camino aun seguía sujetándose la muñeca derecha, se acerco a sus cosas pero el chico de cabellos castaños llego antes que ella

-Te ayudare- dijo el chico cuándo sakuno le iba a dar una mirada de advertencia- no podrás con tu mano así

-Es cierto sakuno-dijo momoshiro acercándose- debes ir a que te revise un medico- dijo mirando de mal modo a la chica en al silla de ruedas

-No- dijo sakuno con firmeza- no es nada…… estará así por unos 5 minutos

Y ante la atónita mirada de todos a excepción de sakuno y su entrenadora el chico le volvió a colocar el pesado vestido de tenista que había tomado de las manos de momoshiro cuándo el se acerco y a continuación le puso ese vestidito café que tenia antes

-Oye no le pongas eso- dijo eiji mirando al chico con rencor- no ves que esta lastimada?

-Ella esta acostumbrada- dijo yukiko con rudeza- andando que no tengo todo el día

-Mi querido ryo podrías llevarte mis cosas?-dijo sakuno con simpleza al chico de cabellera castaña, quien se apresuro tomar las cosas de la chica para ir a empujar la silla de la morena- será mejor hablar en tu oficina abuela- dijo sakuno a la mujer mayor quien asintió

-Que te han hecho querida?- pensó la mujer al ver con tristeza como su nieta avanzaba con tranquilidad sin prestarle atención a las miradas de los chicos-será mejor que vengan ustedes también- dijo a los titulares- tendremos problemas si lo que dijo sakuno es cierto

Mientras los titulares caminaban no pudieron evitar oír lo que un chico decía

-Es ella verdad?- decía con excitación- ella es la princesa del tenis….. la tenyo

Los titulares se acercaron a su entrenadora algo confundidos por la actitud del chico, y se fueron hacia la oficina de la mujer, cuando llegaron se encontraron a una sakuno que estaba de pie observando la ventana, yukiko estaba de frente al escritorio y Ryo a un lado de ella, todos se acomodaron en los asientos y la única que quedo de pie era sakuno

-dime como jugaste así allá? - dijo sumire a su nieta

-Entendí el porque mi técnica era deficiente,-dijo sakuno sin observar a su abuela - ahora puedo ganarle a cualquiera………

-No me refiero a eso solo…..-empezó su abuela y la chica la corto

-quieres que les platique el porque estoy aquí?-dijo con mordacidad la chica-Los miembros del equipo son muy débiles- dijo sakuno con pereza- no durarían ni las preliminares

-Que dices?- dijo un ofendido kaoru- como que débiles y de que torneo hablas?

-Del torneo asiático de tenis- dijo la entrenadora sumire con sencillez- la escuela ha recibido una invitación para asistir y por eso le he hablado a mi nieta pata ver si ella quería participar pues se necesitan al menos dos integrantes del lado femenino

-Es un torneo que se realiza cada 3 años- dijo por primera vez la voz de la chica morena- es un torneo muy duro nada comparado a los que están acostumbrados……….

-Cierto- dijo sakuno- solo se le están permitidos el pase a algunas escuelas, solo 3 del Japón ………. Por eso digo que ustedes no durarían mas de 1 partido

-No creo que sea tan difícil- dijo momoshiro con tranquilidad

-No es solo de habilidad- dijo el otro acompañante de sakuno haciendo que todos le prestaran atención- es de destreza agilidad y sobre todo…….. bueno no esperen que todos sean amigables como aquí……….. lo mas común es que rompan los bordes de la raqueta o que le pongan vidrios a las pelotas, solo por decir algo

Todos se asombraron ante este hecho

-Y es justificable- dijo sakuno, y por primera vez ,viéndolos a todos- en este torneo hay muchos manejadores que están a la caza de nuevos talentos, entre mas bueno ……….

-Un mejor prospecto- termino ryoma, si, el conocía a ese tipo de sujetos

-Aun así creo que seigaku esta al nivel- dijo sumire con firmeza también- por eso te he pedido que vengas tu ya estas habituada a eso- le dijo a sakuno

-Como que ella ya esta habituada?- dijo momoshiro

-Ella es la princesa del tenis……-dijo ryo con voz calmada- también la han llamado al tenyo ……… ha ganado torneos dentro y fuera del Japón en solo 8 meses ha entrado en el top 5 de las tenistas femeniles de todo el mundo , se dice que ganara el torneo wimbledon femenil cuando tenga la edad claro

-No digas tonterías ryo- dijo sakuno regañando al chico- esas son solo tonterías

-La tenyo?- dijo sadaharu mientras sacaba su libreta- si he oído de ti has ganado muchos torneos y todos se preguntaba de donde has salido pues tu técnica tenia un aire a la de……….-dijo y volteo a ver la morena en la silla- ….la reina…….

-Solo la he entrenado- dijo yukiko en su defensa

-La reina?- dijo syusuke abriendo los ojos – si, como no la reconocí antes-dijo mientras observaba ala morena

-Yukiko Stanford…… Mitad inglesa y mitad japonesa –dijo sadaharu mientras leía de su libreta al pasar unas hojas- fue una excelente tensita femenil llamada la Reina del tenis , se retiro temporalmente por un golpe en al columna que le hizo quedar invalida de la cintura para abajo-dijo y las ultimas palabras quedaron en su susurro perfectamente audible

-Si paralítica…..- dijo yukiko sin demostrar ningún sentimiento cosa que impacto a los demás- es solo temporal, de hecho ya puedo mantenerme en pie y caminar un poco , estaré lista antes de la navidad…por cierto…-dijo ella en un tono amargo- esta lesión me la hice en el torneo asiático de hace tres años ……… una estupida me lanzo una pelota mientras estaba de espaldas , con tanta fuerza que separo dos vértebras de la cintura……….todo porque le gane en la final

Todos quedaron mudos ante tal confesión

-Por eso les digo que no están para ese torneo- dijo sakuno mientras apretaba sus puños

-Vamos a ir- la siempre fría voz del príncipe fue la que se oyó pro todo el lugar- estrenaremos lo doble para asistir, yo conozco ese ambiente y si nos preparamos estaremos listos

-Eso era lo que quería oír- dijo al entrenadora con una sonrisa- alguien mas? Además El torneo mixto de tenis nos obligara a deshacer las parejas ya estipuladas

-Mhhhh será bueno ir a ese torneo y ver a quienes tiene allí- dijo momoshiro

-Fshhhhhh-fue el sonido que salio de la boca de kaoru

-Será divertido- dijo syusuke-pasaremos un buen rato

-Yo voy nunca he ido a un torneo lejos de Japón- dijo eiji con una sonrisa

-Como ustedes estaban en el equipo cuando nos han dado la invitación , esta se extiende para ustedes- dijo al entrenadora a tezuka y a oishi quienes no habían pronunciado palabra alguna , como siempre analizándolo todo antes de actuar

-Estaremos ahí- dijo tezuka mirando fijamente a la morena en la silla quien le dio una sonrisa burlona

-es su decisión después de todo- dijo yuki con un sonrisa de desden- y si quieren estar al nivel deberán seguir el entrenamiento de sakuno

-El cual les será complicado - dijo ryo con una sonrisa dedicada únicamente a sakuno-

-Y tu quien eres?- dijo fríamente ryoma sin notar como sus amigos lo miraban atentamente, por lo general el no le presta, a nadie mas la atención

-Perdón – dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras hacía una reverencia- mi nombre es Ryo Miyagui , soy terapista deportivo he estado en al rehabilitación de la reina y de la tenyo cuando lo ha necesitado

Todos recordaron esa llamada por teléfono hacia un año atrás y no pudieron evitar voltear a ver a sakuno quine en esos momentos estaba moviendo la muñeca derecha sin ningún tipo de molestia

-Has hablado de mas ryo- dijo sakuno al castaño- será mejor que nos vayamos

-Te quedaras en casa?- dijo sumire

-No iré con yuki…..después pasare por la casa para hablar abuela- dijo sakuno mientras tomaba del piso sus cosas y salía de la habitación no sin antes detenerse en el umbral y sin voltear dijo- me dio mucho gusto verlos a todos otra vez- sin decir mas salio del despacho

-Como ha cambiado no es cierto?-le dijo momoshiro en un susurro a ryoma quien se había quedado mirando a la puerta fijamente

-Mañana nos veremos alas 4:30 de la mañana en el parque Sakura sean puntuales o recibirán un castigo- dijo yuki mientras ryo empujaba su silla y salio de ahí

-Ya han oído todos- dijo la entrenado cuando estuvieron a solas- yukiko les dará el entrenamiento y de ustedes dependerá que demos un buen espectáculo, váyanse para que puedan descansar para estar a la hora mañana

Todos se retiraron, cada uno con muchas preguntas en la cabeza , todos deseando el día de mañana para saber como era ese entrenamiento incluso el príncipe tenia sus propias meditaciones cuando iba rumbo a su casa

-Que te han hecho?...-dijo ryoma en su susurro-... no importa que haré pero te traeré de vuelta……..

CONTINUARA

Primer capitulo de la historia espero que les haya agradado, gracias por sus reviews y ojala sigan apoyando la historia eh? Cuídense mucho y espero sus opiniones, sigan leyendo juegos que también esta muy bueno por estas fechas jejejeje

Aquí les dejo unos avances de los siguientes capítulos

-Veo que todos son puntuales…….. me alegro por ustedes

-Ella ha estado aquí desde las 3……………

-Eso para que nos ayudara?

-Mira niño si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas nadie te obliga a eso

-Ya me acostumbre a este dolor

-Había días que le pedía a ryo un sedante para poder dormir al menos 2 horas

-Me das un autógrafo?

-No puedo mas estoy extenuado

-Vamos dime acaso no te quieres parar ya de esa silla?

-Eso era lo que yo quería escuchar

-Tu y yo tenemos un juego pendiente

-Ella ya esta acostumbrada a esto ,además empezamos suave para que ustedes pudieran aguantar

-Eres su novio?

-Yo aun no lo olvido peor no puedo amarlo

-Estas celoso no lo niegues

-Aun no estas al nivel

-hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos Yuki……….

-seguirás fingiendo ante todos?

-Vamos ryo acomódale ese hueso y tu sakuno darás nuevamente toda la rutina hasta que quede bien

Capitulo 2: El duro entrenamiento de sakuno, dolores del pasado


	3. Cap2 El entrenamiento de Sakuno

**Capitulo 2: El duro entrenamiento de sakuno, dolores del pasado**

A pesar de que el cielo estaba aun oscuro ,algunas personas ya se encontraban en el parque Sakura famoso por los árboles de cerezo que lo decoraban por todas partes y que le daban un aspecto casi no terrenal al lugar

Los titulares de la escuela Seigaku llegaron puntuales 4:30 de la mañana , en la reja del parque encontraron una pequeña nota que decía

"_Diríjanse al área deportiva"_

Era un nota simple y escueta, y la entendieron ala perfección así que se dirigieron a donde les decían, el área deportiva contaba con pista de carreras, aparatos de gimnasia por supuesto canchas de tenis, fútbol y básquetbol, además de una piscina techada incorporada al gimnasio

Todos los integrantes de seigaku se dirigieron a donde estaban dos figuras observando la pista de carreras

-Stanford…..- llamo el capitán Tezuka a la chica que estaba en silla de ruedas

Yukiko giro su silla para llegar ala altura de los tenistas

-Veo que todos son puntuales…….. me alegro por ustedes- dijo la chica con una mueca de satisfacción- Ryo…..- llamo al otro chico

-Bien hoy ustedes presenciaran el entrenamiento normal, para que así decidan ya que es la ultima oportunidad si quieren hacer le torneo o se van

-Pero a quien vamos a ver?- dijo momoshiro – si no hay nadie aquí?... no ha llegado sakuno?

-Ella ha estado aquí desde las 3 de la mañana……………- dijo escuetamente yukiko volviendo a girar su silla para ver la pista de carreras donde a causa de la oscuridad los de seigaku no pudieron notar que había alguien corriendo

Era una figura pequeña, de grácil figura que no era otra que sakuno, esta tenia un pants ajustado de color negro con azul, el cabello lo tenia sujeto en una trenza que le caía en la espalda, en esos momentos corrió delante de ellos y pudieron notar que traía pequeñas pesas en pies u manos además llevaba otras en la cintura , la chica estaba bañada en sudor y parecía que no se había dado cuenta de su llegada

-Vamos princesa- alentó con entusiasmo Ryo- te faltan dos kilómetros para alcanzar los 100

-Ha corrido 100 kilómetros con eso?- dijo Inui con asombro- su cuerpo, su cuerpo no puede resistir tal cosa…..

-Puede y lo ha hecho- dijo yuki con orgullo- adema son se ha detenido- 100- grito y sakuno se detuvo dejo que sus rodillas la sostuvieran , estaba agotada- ve a ayudarla y tráela aquí- le dijo yuki a ryo pero alguien se le adelanto

-Iré yo- dijo con posecividad el príncipe del tenis ryoma echizen quien se había quedado muy callado hasta que vio las intenciones de estupido trapista

-El chiquitín esta muy raro no?- dijo eiji a syusuke

-Esto será muy divertido- dijo fuji al tensita acrobático

Mientras tanto ryoma se había acercado s sakuno quien no había levantado al mirada y respiraba con un poco de dificultad

-Oye estas bien?- dijo ryoma aparentando un tono de voz frió

-Si estoy acostumbrada- dijo al chica sin darle muy importancia, sintiendo que su corazón iba latiendo muy deprisa, a causa de lo que corrió cierto?

Sin decir nada mas ambos jóvenes se acercaron a donde estaban todos reunidos

-Sakuno quédate en cunclillas con las manos extendidas al frente- dijo seriamente la pelinegra

-Si- dijo sakuno haciendo lo que le pedían sin rechistar

-Oye que no vez que esta muy cansada?- dijo eiji ofendido

-Sakuno quieres descansar?- pregunto yuki a sakuno

-El cansancio no me vencerá, tengo que ganar- dijo sakuno como si de un mantra se tratara

-Sakuno -dijo por lo bajo momoshiro y ryoma estaba apretando los puños con fiereza

-Bien como les estábamos diciendo- dijo yuki como si no le importara lo que le pasara a sakuno- tenemos 3 meses para entrenar antes de que inicie el torneo que será a inicios de la primavera, para ese entonces ustedes deberán de haberse desarrollado mas como tensitas, haber pulido sus técnicas, sakuno debe de fortalecer mas sus músculos y yo…… bueno yo tengo que levantarme de aquí

-Tu también participaras?- dijo oishi sorprendido no esperaba que la chica lo hiciera

-Tengo una pequeña venganza que cumplir- dijo yuki sin ver a nadie- por eso también me matriculare a seigaku

-Yuki…-empezó ryo viendo con algo de preocupación a sakuno

-Bien- dijo yuki entendiendo la mirada del chico- sakuno puedes levantarte y ve a prepararte estaremos contigo en unos minutos

-Si- dijo sakuno fríamente levantándose sin ver a nadie y yéndose

-acompáñala- dijo yuki a ryo quien no espero mas y se acerco a sakuno

Ryoma estaba que echaba chispas como ese sujeto se atrevía a…… no a nada no era nada o si?

La mañana ya aclaraba cuando llegaron al salón donde había muchos equipos de gimnasia

-aquí van a pasar mucho tiempo- les anuncio yuki a los titulares

.-Eso para que nos ayudara?- dijo con incredulidad kaoru

-Mhhhhh será mejor que se los enseñe- dijo yuki y llamo- sakuno

Sakuno salio de los vestidores y los titulares o al menos la mayoría no pudieron evitar un leve sonrojo , la chica traía un traje de gimnasta color rosa con negro, el cual era un poco revelador y hacia ver hermosa a sakuno, pero todos notaron que la chica llevaba también las pesas en pies y manos además tenia una pequeña venda en la muñeca derecha justo donde ayer…….

Ryo salio tras sakuno cargando el pants que traía la chica antes, sakuno se acerco a yuki

-Quieres que empiece con…..- dijo sakuno hablándole a la pelinegra con naturalidad

-Mhhhhh no quiere que hagas un rápido recorrido por los aparatos para que les enseñemos tu examen quieres?- dijo yuki en un tono mas bien dulce

-De acuerdo- dijo sakuno- ryo- llamo al castaño quien se acerco con un bolsa de manta en donde sakuno metió las manos para empaparse de magnesia

-Tu eres mejor en esto que yo ryo- dijo yuki para que le chico les explicase todo a los chicos de seigaku

-Bien verán- dijo ryo mientras le daba una indicación a sakuno para que iniciara su rutina, la cual era en el piso al tiempo que se oía una suave música de piano- como tenistas deben de tener le cuerpo fortalecido para evitar el desgaste o laceraciones entre los encuentros en el torneo asiático, por eso es necesario de tengan conocimientos en otros deportes como por ejemplo la gimnasia

Sakuno empezó a moverse con agilidad y gracia dando saltos mortales y giros suaves

-La gimnasia de piso les ayudara fortaleciendo reflejos- empezó ryo- además ayuda a que tengan agilidad en saltos y en posturas, lograran ser mucho mas livianos par lograr un tiro mas potente- hizo una seña a sakuno y ahora ella se fue alas barras donde inicio una nueva rutina digna de una gimnasta olímpica- las barras les ayudaran a fortalecer piernas y brazos además de que les ayudara a mantener el equilibrio- otra seña más a sakuno y esta se dirigió al caballo- el caballo les ayudara en torso y brazos- otra señal a y sakuno estaba nuevamente en la viga de equilibro- la viga….. tal vez lo mas letal para ustedes, les enseñara equilibrio, y aprenderán que no todas las cosas son tan fáciles como se ven

-Se ve sencillo- dijo eiji quien por ser un tenista ágil sabia de eso- yo ya estado en la viga

-Me parece genial que digan eso porque ahora verán lo que tuvo que hacer sakuno para que la aprobara a quedarse al entrenamiento-dijo con una falsa alegría yuki para a continuación repartir unas raquetas de tenias a todos

-Que se supone que haremos con esto- dijo momo

-No puede ser- dijo syusuke mientras abría los ojos

Sakuno se sentó por un momento en la viga para que ryo le pasara una pañoleta negra la cual la chica se la coloco en los ojos tapándole la visón totalmente la chica regreso al inicio de la viga pisando con cuidado

-Estoy lista- dijo sakuno dando un prolongado suspiro

-Perfecto- dijo yuki ahora ustedes deben tirarle esto- dijo dándoles a los jugadores de seigaku tres pelotas de tenis negras cada uno las tomo y las reviso eran mas pesadas que las normales

-Y estas la golpearon ayer- dijo ryoma con un susurro

-Traten de derribar a sakuno- dijo con una sonrisa yuki

-Oye que dices?- dijo momoshiro furioso- no podemos hacer eso ella no podra ver las pelotas además están muy pesadas

-Mira niño si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas nadie te obliga a eso- dijo yuki fastidiada ya estaba el día- ryo………….. hazlo…

….

El aludido llego a ella con una raqueta de color blanco con 3 bolas de color negro también

Ryo dudo un momento pero después sujeto el mango con decisión y lanzo la primera pelota

Todos aguantaron la respiración pero para su sorpresa la chica dio una ágil brinco que esquivo la pelota y se mantuvo dentro de la viga

-Como lo hizo?- dijo kaoru abriendo los ojos al máximo

-Pudo sentir las ondas de aire cambiar así pudo ver hacia donde iba la pelota, también pudo sentir el movimiento y por ultimo no dejo de sentir el limitado espacio que tenia- dijo inui como todo un conocedor

-Eso es- dijo yuki- yo les dije que trataran de derribarla aunque sinceramente no creo que puedan

-A ver- dijo kaoru quien tras un momento de duda lanzo una pelota- fue un tiro suave para no lastimar ala chica quien también dio otro brinco esquivando la pelota, de ahí los titulares perdieron un poco el hiendo haciendo lanzándole las pelotas a la chica quien esquivaba cada un con agilidad y destreza ,

Para sakuno era muy sencillo todo eso, ella iba contando cada una de las bolas haber estaban ahí 8 entonces eran 24 pelotas mas la que aventó ryo ella , llego hasta la pelota 22 cundo sintió que se detuvieron

-faltan 3 pelotas- le dijo a yuki sin verla pues aun no se quitaba la venda

-Alguien no quiere lanzar- dijo la voz de su amiga y entrenadora – porque no ryoma? Tienes miedo?

-No claro que no- dijo el príncipe y con furia procedió a lanzar sus tres pelotas – los tiros eran certeros y sakuno tuvo que hacer saltos mas arriesgados mas en al ultima pelota que echizen tiro pues había sido con efecto, para esta sakuno tuvo que brincar peligrosamente pero pudo mantener el equilibrio ayudándose de su mano derecha y quedo de pie bajando de un mortal hacia atrás quitándose en el proceso la venda de los ojos

-maravilloso como siempre saky- dijo ryo llamándola por el sobrenombre que el le había dado- ese ultimo salto fue…….fantástico

-Si pero por ultimo no puedo esquivar esa bola…. Buen tiro echizen- dijo sakuno- espero que ustedes sean mas agresivos a próxima vez de pronto sintió la punción de su muñeca al parecer el hueso se había movido mal en algún punto de la rutina

-Sakuno que te pasa?- dijo momoshiro con preocupación al ver como su mano no se sostenía con normalidad

-El hueso esta mal colocado y esta apretando un nervio- dijo con simpleza yuki--Vamos ryo acomódale ese hueso y tu sakuno darás nuevamente toda la rutina hasta que quede bien

-De acuerdo- dijo sakuno mientras ryo hacia su parte, un pequeño gesto de dolor no fue desapercibido para le príncipe quien quería matar a ese sujeto que le hacia daño a su pobre sakuno

Esperen dijo Su Sakuno?

Debía de estar enfermo …. Si definitivamente muchas emociones para un día

Después de un tiempo sakuno pudo terminar la rutina que esta vez era solo de barras a pesar de que seguía sintiendo un breve dolor en la mano

-Bien tienes un descanso de 20 minutos mientras comes algo ustedes también pueden ir

-Ven saky debes comer- dijo ryo entusiasmado mientras yukiko salio de ahí

Un breve tiempo después estaban todos lo titulares tomándose un pequeño refrigerio sentados en el pasto del parque, el día estaba empezando y era realmente hermoso el amanecer

-Sakuno ayer no pudimos hablar pero te has vuelto realmente fuerte- dijo momoshiro sonriéndole con cariño ala chica

-gracias- dijo sakuno con una mueca..-creo que conseguí lo que quería….

-Eres muy buena- dijo eiji- promete que luego tendremos un partido

-prometido- dijo sakuno un poco mas relejada

-Pero ese entrenamiento es muy pesado para alguien como tu- dijo kaoru- no te duelen los músculos?

-Ya me acostumbre a este dolor- dijo sakuno – en mi primer día me disloque la muñeca y me he roto la mayor parte de los huesos

-Yo también estoy impresionado de su cambio- dijo ryo- cuándo llego era una chica muy frágil , la verdad era que no creía que durara ni un día allí, pero en sus ojos vi tanta determinación que no sabia ni que pensar

-Había días que le pedía a ryo un sedante para poder dormir al menos 2 horas- dijo sakuno- tenia todos mis músculos adoloridos y cansados – después sakuno observo su reloj de pulsera.- debo irme……….. ustedes pueden quedarse un poco mas si gustan

-Sakuno harás que……- empezó ryo

-Alguien tener que hacerlo- dijo ella con un suspiro cansado- espero lograrlo….- dijo y se fue de ahí

Cuando sakuno se fue hubo un silencio incomodo pues habían muchas preguntas que hacer a ryo no sabían si el castaño les respondería

-Oye cuanto tiempo crees que stanford este en al silla?- dijo inui

-Su recuperación es buena pero ella aun….. teme que al levantarse de la silla no pueda seguir jugando mas

-Y sakuno?- dijo momoshiro mas envalentonado

-Que hay con sakuno?- dijo ryo no entendiendo lo que el decía el moreno

-Que relación tienes con ella?- dijo momo como todo un hermano celosos--Eres su novio?

-Como'- dijo ryo atragantándose con el jugo mientras un sonrojo aparecía en su rostro

-Si están muy cerca y se llevan bien, además parece ser que tu sabes todo concerniente a ella

-Yo quiero a sakuno- dijo directamente el chico mirando a todos los titulares deteniéndose un poco mas en ryoma- y ella me quiere a mi

-que dices?- dijo ryoma furioso

-Entonces si lo son?- dijo eiji con una mirada de reojo al príncipe

-Yo….. tuve una hermana pequeña de la edad de sakuno…. Eso fue lo primero que me atrajo de ella….. además la sonrisa de sakuno es tan bella- dio con un suspiro pero movió la cabeza a ambos lados- no ahorita no somos no vio a ni nada por el estilo …. Pero mas delante quien sabe… creo que debemos irnos antes de que las cosas se pongan malas

-Que quieres decir?- dijo syusuke

Pero lo descubrieron de inmediato al llegar a las canchas de tenis ahí en medio estaba sakuno con su raqueta negra y azul sujetando dos pelotas de tenis negras las cuales lanzo hacia donde estaba yuki quien tenia una mirada llena de miedo

Las bolas dieron en la silla y yuki estaba con una mirada ausente

-Dime no las puedes responder?- dijo sakuno con frialdad –anda vamos responde

Los chicos observaron ala castaña donde había quedado la chica buena y dulce? Ahí había alguien que se estaba aprovechando de alguien que no podía hacer lo mismo que ella

-Anda- dijo sakuno lanzando mas pelotas- una dio en la rueda haciendo que la silla se moviera y tirar a yuki de ella

Tezuka y oishi se apresuraron para tratar de ayudara yuki pero la mano de ryo les impidió moverse

-Déjenla ya casi termina- dijo el chico quien se mordía los labios

-Vamos……….. no me digas que la brillante carrera de la reina esta acabada solo porque no te puedes levantar?...es eso?... entonces……….. larga vida a la princesa del tenis……….. porque yo soy la mejor…………..porque yo tengo ese titulo…………..porque yo………… soy mejor que tu- dijo en un tono frió

-No no eres mejor que yo- dijo yuki con la mirada gacha mientras gruesas lagrimas caían de su rostro- yo hacia esos tiros cuando tenia la mitad de tu edad

-Ah si?... y como saberlo? Tu estas ahí paralizada, no puedes ni siquiera levantarte y quieres derrotarme a mi?- dijo incrédulamente y después en un susurro dijo --Vamos dime acaso no te quieres parar ya de esa silla?

-No puedo- dijo yuki con un deje de impotencia mientras trataba de ponerse sobre sus rodillas- no puedo……………….

-Eres una cobarde- dijo sakuno- han pasado 3 años y aun no puedes levantarte…….. que pasa? Acaso esa tonta aparte de quitarte las piernas también te quito el espíritu?... bah …… y tu te decías ser la mejor?... Aun no estas al nivel

-No…….. yo te demostrare que puedo levantarme- dijo yuki y sacando fuerzas , logro sentarse de rodillas y a continuación pudo voltear al silla y pudo sentarse en ella no sin sudar bastante- cuando me levante de esta silla que será dentro de poco yo te enseñare niña tonta quien al mejor

-Eso era lo que yo quería escuchar- dijo sakuno con una hermosa sonrisa- date prisa para levantarte de ahí yuki….. Tu y yo tenemos un juego pendiente

-Te lo recordare cuando este mejor- dijo yuki y en un amago le dijo…….. gracias……….

-No hay de que- dijo sakuno y salio de la cancha al dar la vuelta vio que todos la observaban y no les dijo nada solo siguió su camino

-Será mejor que no le digan que lo oyeron o se enojara bastante- dijo sakuno mientras se alejaba

-Si eso será lo mejor- convino ryo a ella no le gusta que nadie vea su debilidad

-Ryo- se oyó en al cancha

-Vamos- dijo ryo entrando con los demás

Toda la mañana vieron el arduo entrenamiento de sakuno, corría y practicaba la gimnasia siempre con esas pesas en los brazos y piernas los chicos estaban asombrados de que ni un solo gesto de cansancio cruzaba el rostro de la chica, esto era muy fuerte para ella y solo podían tener un pequeño frió al recordar que ellos harían ese entrenamiento, así se lo comentaron a ryo y a ella cuando estuvieron comiendo

-Ella ya esta acostumbrada a esto ,además empezamos suave para que ustedes pudieran aguantar- dijo ryo mientras bebía agua- a ustedes les haremos lo mismo no queremos que hagan todo esto cuando no están acostumbrados

-Al parecer yuki nos pondrá una prueba hoy- dijo inui

-Me parece bien ya que no aguanto estará sin hacer nada- dijo momoshiro con una sonrisa

De repente un joven deportista se acerco a ellos con una revista de tenis en las manos

-Oye disculpa- dijo el joven que debería tener unos cuantos años mas que ellos- eres tu la Tenyo?- dijo refiriéndose a sakuno-Me das un autógrafo?

-Claro – dijo sakuno sin ver al joven - para quien?

-Alexander Mc Lean- dijo el chico con una sonrisa coqueta, - Capitán del equipo tenis de la escuela Sea Freedom de Australia………….

Fue entonces que sakuno volteo a verlo sorprendida, ryo también lo miro y los demás solo se quedaron pasmados ante la actitud de ambos chicos

-Mc Lean……….- dijo sakuno aventándole la revista- que haces aquí?

El chico sonrió , era una sonrisa que iluminaba a su hermoso rostro. Era rubio , sus cabellos dorados enmarcaban sus rostro de una forma sensual y hermosa, sus ojos eran de un verde profundo casi irreal, era un chico muy apuesto

Peligrosamente apuesto

-Solo quería ver a mis futuros rivales- dijo el despreocupado mientras sin que nadie le dijera tomara asiento entre los jóvenes y frente a sakuno- Además- dijo mientras sacaba una rosa roja de entre sus ropas y se la ponía en la mano a sakuno al tiempo que depositaba una beso en su dorso- quería ver si lo que decían es cierto, que la tenyo era una hermosa chica… me alegar saber que así

es

El fuerte sonido de una bofetada se oyó en el aire, no había sido otra que sakuno al ser conciente de lo que pretendía ese sujeto le propino esa fuerte cachetada

-Quien te crees que eres para tocarme así?- dijo al chica furiosa- lárgate si no quieres que empecemos con problemas antes del torneo

-Tranquila- dijo el chico- no tienes que ser tan agresiva gatita. Solo he venido a saludar

-No te atrevas a decirle de esa manera – dijo ryo furioso como nunca lo había visto sakuno- por la culpa de ustedes yuki esta……………

-Ahhh es por eso…...- dijo el chico con una sonrisa de desden- tu sabes perfectamente que estos torneos son así Ryota Miyagui ……………

-Eres un hijo de………..- se contuvo ryo a el no le gustaba su nombre completo- Sabes perfectamente que Alexandra le dio por la espalda eso es antideportivo

-A eso se le llama ley del mas fuerte Ryota- dijo Alexander mientras se levantaba-Espero que nos veamos en otra ocasión belleza- dijo lanzándole descaradamente un beso a sakuno y esta por su furia no pudo ver que momoshiro y eiji tomaban fuertemente de los brazo a ryoma quien estaba forcejeando para lanzarse sobre ese sujeto

-Como se atreve déjame que le de su lección- dijo ryoma sin poder contenerse

-Déjalo ya habrá tiempo de ajustar cuentas- dijo ryo también en un tono serio

-Pero quien es ese engreído?- dijo momo con gesto de enfado

-El es Alexander Mc Lean el maremoto australiano , esta entre los 5 mejores del mundo su técnica es muy exacta y es muy talentoso, el estará en el torneo

-Pero porque se comporto así y el que tiene que ver con Yukiko?- dijo tezuka mirando a ryo y a sakuno

-Es que verán ……el tiene una hermana gemela…… Alexandra Mc Lean, ella fue la que le lanzo la pelota que dejo invalida a yuki, ella y su hermano habían perdido y cuando yuki se volteo después de finalizar el partido Alexandra disparo separando las dos vértebras que impiden caminar a yuki- dijo sakuno con enojo- ella y su hermano son los rivales tal vez mas poderosos que tengamos, ambos son buenos por separados y juntos………. Son excelentes

-Yo le ganare a ese sujeto- dijo ryoma con determinación- no dejare que…- dijo y vio a sakuno quien estaba desconcertada ante lo dicho- el príncipe solo atino a bajar su gorra y salir de ahí

-Yo iré por el-dijo syusuke- se exalta con facilidad

-Que le habrá pasado?- dijo sakuno en un susurro que nadie puedo oír

Ryoma camino hasta un pequeño lago mientras se ponía a pensar en lo ocurrido

-He tratado de no hablar mucho para que no se den cuenta pero la llegada de ese sujeto….- dijo enojándose

-Ryoma- dijo syusuke - estabas aquí

-Que quieres?- dijo ryoma enfadado

--Estas celoso no lo niegues- dijo syusuke mirándolo con diversión- y deberías estarlo ese sujeto es muy atractivo

-Fuji…...- dijo ryoma molesto- no estoy celoso

-No lo niegues es tonto que lo hagas se te nota demasiado- dijo syusuke – y es comprensible si no quieres que ella se de cuenta

-A un no es tiempo- dijo ryoma sin ver al chico- debo ser mas ágil y entonces podré decirle además ya oíste a ese sujeto sakuno lo quiere…………

-Yo no me deprimiría por eso- le dijo el genio a ryoma- ella regreso no, y si no tiene novio aun tu puedes hacer el intento

-No se que hacer- dijo echizen viendo el lago- ella no es como era antes

-Tu también puedes cambiar ryoma- le dijo el genio al tiempo que oyeron a alguien acercándose

-Es mejor que vayan al gimnasio yuki se ha enterado de la visita de Mc Lean y esta furiosa y creo que ustedes saldrán mal parados…. . yo iré por sakuno- dijo sin darles tiempo a nada y marchándose en otra dirección

-Ven vamos no le des mas vueltas a eso- dijo el castaño a su pupilo

-Tienes razón- dijo echizen dejándose guiar

Mientras tanto Ryo dio con sakuno quien estaba apoyada en un tronco meditando lo que había pasado

-Hasta que te encuentro- dijo ryo vamos con yuki se ha enterad del arribo de los mc lean y no esta como una rosa precisamente

-Si vamos- dijo sakuno mientras caminaba junto al chico

-Es cierto lo que decías- dijo ryo- Ryoma Echizen es muy atractivo y si sus ojos parecen como de un gato……….

-Ryo- dio sakuno sonrojada- acaso tu…..

-No no te preocupes ni siquiera lo pensaría- dijo el chico con un sonrisa abierta y clara- pero todos los titulares incluido el, piensan que tu y yo tenemos algo

La risa de sakuno se oyó tan tranquila

- es eso cierto?...tal vez sea mejor que lo piensen así…… Dijo sakuno aun sonriente esa era la sonrisa de antes la de la sakuno de antes- acaso ellos no se han dado cuenta que tu………

-Son muy despistados- dijo ryo sin saber que mas agregar- y oye aun amas a echizen?

-Yo aun no lo olvido pero no puedo amarlo- dijo sakuno recobrando al seriedad- tengo un sueño que cumplir y en mis planes no esta demostrar mi amor por ryoma…………… yo debo ser la mejor tenista femenil del mundo así tenga que sacrificar el amor que siento por el …………. Sabes perfectamente que este torneo es muy arriesgado y no quiero que si el esta conmigo lo involucren a el también

-Malditos Mc Lean- dijo ryo con coraje

-Yo los venceré ya lo veras- dijo sakuno- y olvidaremos todo esto

-seguirás fingiendo ante todos?- dijo casi en un susurro ryo observando ala castaña con aprensión

-Si , no puedo permitir que el se vea involucrado en esto…. Ojala nunca hubieran aceptado estar en el torneo

Mientras tanto en el gimnasio , en la parte de la alberca habían 8 postes de madera cada uno sumamente delgado y con una superficie para apenas poder poner un pie ala vez

Yuki les había pedido a todos los titulares incluido sadaharu que se subieran allí y que se mantuvieran de pie sin caerse porque de hacerlo aparte de que se mojarían tendrían que correr 50 vueltas con pesas

-No puedo mas estoy extenuado- dijo con un gemido de dolor momoshiro mientras cambiaba el pie de posición

-Fshhhhhhh- dijo kaoru- me desconcentras

-Oye quien te crees serpiente?- momo hizo un movimiento brusco que hizo que casi se cayera al agua

-Cállense los dos- dijo tezuka con voy firme y clara mientras miraba atentamente ala chica que estaba en su silla sin moverse frente a ellos

-Aun les falta mucho- dijo ryoma que parecía no tener problemas para mantener el equilibrio

Eiji se mantenía también con facilidad, sadaharu estaba sudando un poco pero quien parecía pasárselo en grande era syusuke quien tenia su eterna sonrisa y ni siquiera había cambiado de posición desde que se subió ahí

Ryoma estaba tan concentrado en ver cuando aparecía sakuno que no advirtió la llegada de alguien mas al gimnasio hasta que la voz de tezuka se oía algo alarmada Se oyó por todo el lugar

-Cuidado- dijo Tezuka al ver como una pelota de tenis de color azul profundo se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia Yuki……………. O hacia la espalda de yuki

Yuki movió la cabeza de un lado a otro……. Era una tonta , si ella se había percatado de su presencia apenas llego al gimnasio, por eso tenia su raqueta firmemente agarrada del mango, así que cuando oyó la voz de ese chico…. Tezuka….. ella sabia perfectamente lo que había que hacer

Dio un giro impresionante ala silla para poder responder esa pelota que recordaba tan bien , pero ese tiro era mas fuerte aun del que le había provocado la parálisis lo respondió si pero era tan fuerte que la tiro de la silla

La figura que lanzo la pelota se acerco, se oían los suaves pasos por el vació del gimnasio , los chicos de seigaku no pudieron mas que asombrarse de quien había lanzado semejante tiro

La figura llego para estar mas cerca de yuki y se detuvo, una sonrisa burlona salio de sus labios

Era una mujer

Y era una hermosa mujer, su cabello rubio parecía resplandecer, el cabello era liso y le llegaba un poco mas abajo de los hombros, sus ojos eran de un verde profundo, sus boca pequeña y su nariz recta hacían un hermoso rostro, sus figura era simplemente perfecta, de hecho se veía frágil , y de no ser por la raqueta que tenis en la mano, jamás la hubieran acusado de que ella lanzo la pelota , llevaba un pants ajustando de color azul

-hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos Yuki……….- dijo la chica con una voz burlona- y estas donde te quería ….. en el suelo- dijo con una cara angelical

-Maldita- dijo yuki incorporándose un poco para quedar sentada de rodillas frente a ella , la silla estaba demasiado lejos como para intentar subirse en ella

-Yuki- dijo tezuka dispuesto a ir a ayudar a yuki sin saber porque exactamente pero tenia un mal presentimiento de esto

La cara de la rubia cambio para dar paso a una de enojo que hacia que su bello rostro se viera terrible, su mirada se poso en los 8 chicos subidos a los postes de madera

-No no , yo no haría eso- dijo la rubia mientras pasaba de largo de donde estaba yuki y se dirigía hacia un lado de la piscina donde un cable eléctrico que servia para la iluminación nocturna lo levanto y sin miramientos lo aventó a la piscina-. Verán…… ahora si caen , la corriente los electrocutara…….. lo siento es que ella y yo somos viejas amigas y no me gusta que me interrumpan cuándo vengo a algo

-Esta loca esa chica- dijo momo al ver con impotencia como esa chica volvía otra vez a donde estaba yuki

-Sabes perfectamente que nunca seriamos amigas- dijo yuki con desden- yo juego limpio al tenis mientras que tu…………

-Mientras que a mi no me importa nada con tal de ser la mejor- dijo la chica acuclillándose frente a ella y tomándole la barbilla con las manos

-Déjala- dijo eiji con impotencia justo como se sentían los demás- no eres justa con ella

-Justa?- bramo la rubia con enojo- yo simplemente seré la mejor y puedo demostrarlo cuando sea y como sea mi nombre será recordado por siempre como la mejor tensita del mundo……..

-Y como diablos te llamas?- dijo con grosería ryoma –es de muy mala educación que pretendas que nosotros te reconozcamos como la mejor tensita del mundo y ni siquiera nos digas tu nombre

-Ryoma- dio momoshiro la verla imprudencia de su amigo

-Como?... acaso no me conoces?- dijo la chica mas enfadada aun- si soy la mejor … muchas revistas han hecho artículos de mi…………..soy Alexandra Mc Lean…………. Del colegio Sea Freedom de Australia

-Alexandra mc lean- dijo sadaharu con un suspiro- no es ella quien……..

-Paralizo a yukiko- dijo tezuka con enojo no podían dejarla sola con esa chica

-Nadie te conoce aun Mc Lean…….- dijo yuki con burla - nunca has sido mejor que yo aunque te esfuerces …… mírame aun con esta silla soy muchísimo mejor que tu

-Y ahora te demostrare por que soy la mejor…-dijo como si no estuviera escuchando a la morena - cuándo pueda dejarte paralítica por siempre- dijo tomando al raqueta y sacando otra pelota con firmeza

Los chicos estaban impotentes no estaba jugando de verdad le tiraría, pero ellos no podían ayudarla , diablos que podían hacer?

Alexandra lanzo un tiro directo a yuki , ryoma y los demás estaban preocupados por al suerte de yuki sin embargo una pelota aparecida de la nada desvió la bola y esta fue a dar a la piscina la cual dio algunas chispitas y otra pelota de color negro también dio en al mano donde Alexandra tenia la raqueta

-Que diablos?- dijo Alexandra furiosa viendo hacia la puerta de donde vino el disparo

-Vaya vaya- dijo sakuno entrando lentamente mientras sujetaba su raqueta con furia- mira lo que trajo al marea ryo

-Ryusaki- dijo con odio y sorpresa Alexandra- estas aquí?... sigues.. viva?

-A pesar de tus ruegos y de lo que hiciste para que no estuviera aquí lamento informarte que todo te salio mal y ahora ……….. que te parece si en lugar de enfrenarte a alguien que no puede levantarse te enfrentas a mi…. Un partido cuando te derrote te largas de aquí y no quiero verte hasta el torneo

-Y si yo te gano………tu no participaras en el torneo………-dijo Alexandra con un ronroneo

-Muy bien yo seré el arbitro- dijo otra voz que estaba apoyada en la puerta no era otro mas que Alexander

Ryoma estaba impactado…….. esos sujetos eran muy peligrosos y porque sakuno había aceptado jugar contra esa loca

Tenia que ayudarla

Pero como?

Continuara………………………….

En el próximo capitulo

-Tiro mortal………… esa fue la técnica que utilizo con yuki

-ellos han intentado eliminarme para no jugara en el torneo

-Esto no es un juego sakuno ellos ya atentaron contra tu vida una vez…..

-Vamos esto acabo…………..

-Maldita me las pagaras juro que me las pagaras

-Tu me vas a pertenecer

-Te protegeré déjame hacerlo

-Seremos dobles?

-Me inscribiré en seigaku

-Dime porque juegas tenis?

-Ni una palabra de esto a mi abuela de acuerdo?

-Vamos a divertirnos

-Bien dime que sientes por sakuno?

-Mañana llega un terapista amigo mío viene de la argentina

-Sakuno vas a bailar

-Dios mió que hermosa

-Ryoma tranquilo es sólo un baile

-Roxane

-Ven vamos a bailar

-Se llama tango y ayuda ala flexibilidad

-Me beso?

El próximo capitulo será: De Enfrentamientos, Aclaraciones y un Tango para 3

Notas de la autora: Wow que recibimiento bueno aquí una vez mas un nuevo capitulo de esta historia espero que les guste , en el próximo capitulo mas ryoma sakuno y muchos mas misterios

Preparen la cancion de el tango de roxanne de Moulin Rouge para que puedan estar mas en al trama ok?

Bueno aquí estoy apoyando el ryoma sakuno , no hay que meterse en juegos simplemente hay que escribir y leer si nos les gusta un genero pues tan fácil como que no lo lean y listo no? Aqui todos vamos a divertirnos…. Mhhhhhhhhhhh alguien tiene alcohol? Jejejeje

Manden muchos reviews y gracias por seguir leyéndome eh?

Besos

Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	4. Cap3:Un tango para tres

**Capitulo 3:De Enfrentamientos, Aclaraciones y un Tango para 3**

Ambas Chicas se miraban con furia , una por la interrupción la otra por el intenso odio que le profesaba

- que lastima- dijo sakuno con voz tranquila- que tengas que recurrir a estos trucos para poder ser la mejor

- cállate estupida- dijo la rubia molesta- te ganare este partido y veras que yo siempre soy la mejor….a un no se porque te dicen al princesa

Alexander ,mientras tanto había hecho una cancha improvisada dentro de las instalaciones de la alberca, los titulares los veían expectantes y sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar de ahí…….

-esto esta muy loco- apunto momoshiro mientras cambiaba el peso a otro pie

-esta chica se esta tomando demasiadas molestias para solo ser un partido- apunto tezuka mientras observaba como yuki se levantaba

-déjalos a ellos fuera de aquí-le espeto sakuno a la chica- no tienen ni idea de lo que sucede

- no- dijo Alexandra- esa será mi garantía para que juegues bien…..y que ni la paralítica esa, ni ese sujeto intenten ayudarlos o yo misma los tirare uno a uno , no es así Alexander?-dio como pidiéndole opinión al chico el cual ya estaba recargado en un pared

- así es- dijo el chico en un mueca cruel- además- dijo observando a ryoma- nunca me ha gustado la competencia de ese modo……………….

Ryoma los observaba furioso, le enseñaría a ese sujeto lo que era el tenis de verdad, como se atrevía a tratar a si a sakuno?

-muy bien ya esta esto, -dijo Alexander acercándose a donde había puesto una manguera señalando la malla ,-esto será la malla, disculpen mi improvisación pero no queremos que nuestros invitados no observen el espectáculo-dijo burlón

Sakuno se dirigió a donde estaban yuki y ryo los cuales estaban al lado de la piscina así intentando evitar que los gemelos atentaran contra ellos

-estas bien?- dijo sakuno con un deje de preocupación a la chica acto no que paso desapercibido a los titulares

- si estoy bien- le sonrió la chica otro acto sorpresa para todos- demuéstrale a esa estupida de que estas hecha… .-dijo con firmeza

-ryo cuídala- le dijo la chica y después se dirigió a los titulares- no se preocupen acabare con esto rápido

-suerte- le dijo Eiji

-la suerte es para los que no confían en ganar- le dijo sakuno con una sonrisa- y yo se que ganare…..

Dijo y se volteo a donde estaba la rubia esperándola

- ya te has despedido de tus amiguitos?- le dijo con burla- bien porque ahora ellos te verán como ven a esa tonta- dijo señalando a Yuki

- vas a servir o aun te falta mucho- dijo sakuno con insolencia

- estupida- replico Alexandra y le lanzo una pelota con potencia

Sakuno se la respondió de al misma manera solo que cargándola hacia la derecha , Alexandra no tuvo dificultad en llegar a ella y darle efecto, cosa que hizo que sakuno sonriera y la rematara par poder ganar el punto

-15 -0-replico Alexander con sorpresa-

-esta vez te deje- replico Alexandra mas enojada aun- no me ganas chiquilla insolente

Y así comenzó el juego, el cual impresiono a cada uno de los titulares, ya que pudieron darse cuenta de que sakuno no había jugado con ellos de esa manera, era mas agresiva mas rápida y ryoma también se dio cuenta , era mas sensual………

Cada movimiento de sakuno era suave, como el de un felino, pero , también eran tiros fuertes que hacían perder el control de su contrincante

También, y para ser honestos, admiraron el juego de Alexandra, la cual tiraba con fuerza, sin medir las consecuencias, era ágil y veloz en la cancha y también le daba algunos problemas a sakuno la cual ahora llevaba la delantera

Faltaba el ultimo set para terminar el partido y estaba empatadas, las dos se veían cansadas debido al frenético juego que llevaban

-40-30 –favor Alexandra dijo Alexander con orgullo- vamos hermana ya le vas a ganar

-tonta como es que dices ser la mejor?-se burlo Alexandra – mira te dire un pequeño secreto.. no he jugado con toda mi capacidad

Los titulares se sorprendieron……….entonces la chica era mas fuerte?

- y yo te diré otro- dijo sakuno- yo tampoco, además quiero dejar las sorpresas del torneo al final………….pero antes-dijo e hizo su tiro mariposa el cual Alexandra no pudo responder, el tiro fue bueno para sakuno y además dio un giro llegando a dar a una caja de fusibles que estaba empotrada en al pared , haciendo que le gimnasio se quedar sin luz……….

Los gemelos se quedaron paralizados ante la jugada de sakuno

-todo este tiempo- dijo Alexander asombrado- estuviste intentando darle a la caja?... no te importo el juego?

-eres una tonta..en verdad dices ser la mejor-le dijo sakuno ignorando al chico y observando a Alexandra-si ni siquiera pudiste percatarte de eso

La luz natural entraba por las ventanas y la puerta del Gimnasio, pero ahora la piscina no estaba electrificada

-como te atreves- dijo Alexandra furiosa viendo como los titulares podían salir ahora de la alberca

- tu dijiste que ni yuki ni ryo los ayudaran pero nunca dijiste que yo no podía hacerlo- dijo sakuno con insolencia- además los pobres estaban cansándose alla arriba-dijo como si le hubiera dado compasión de ellos

- gracias sakuno- dijo eiji mientras se estiraba

- no deberíamos parar esto?- dijo oishi preocupado

-No, esto se terminara pronto- dijo yuki con una sonrisa

Ryoma solo observo a sakuno sorprendido y admirado de la capacidad de la chica

-cuarenta iguales-dijo Alexander sorprendido-la que gane el siguiente punto gana el partido

-Ya me canse y es hora de acabar con esto- dijo sakuno- realmente eres muy aburrida para tener un partido…………

Sakuno saco con un tiro Twist, Alexandra lo contesto pero sakuno aplico su tiro mariposa ,con mucha mas fuerza de la acostumbrada, creando un efecto que Alexandra no pudo contestar

-Gane- dijo sakuno triunfante- te aconsejaría que entrenaras mas

Y se dio la vuelta para irse con sus amigos dejando a Alexandra, con la mirada gacha sosteniendo la raqueta con fuerza , tanta que los nudillos estaban blancos

-no , no perderé ante ti- dijo y saco una pelota de color rosa la cual apretó-esto aun no se acabado grito –y lanzo un tiro ponte dirigido a sakuno

Todos advirtieron eso y se asustaron pues la chica lo había lanzado con fuerza

Pero sakuno dio una sonrisa de lado y dando un incleible giro con su muñeca respondió la pelota y esta fue a dar hacia las piernas de la chica derrumbándola , Alexander fue en su encuentro

-El Tiro mortal……-dijo ryo captando la atención de los presentes-…… esa fue la técnica que utilizo con yuki……….. la que hizo que yuki quedara en esa silla

-demasiado previsible querida- dijo sakuno- si quieres al revancha nos veremos en el torneo, ahora lárguense los dos cumplan su palabra que espero que tengan al menos eso

-Vamos esto acabo…………..- le dijo Alexander dándose cuenta que, sakuno, además había frenado un poco al fuerza de su tiro, si no su Hermana se hubiera roto un hueso de las piernas

-A diferencia de ustedes- dijo sakuno dándose cuenta de lo que rubio había descubierto- prefiero mi victoria en las canchas no en la sala de un hospital

-Maldita me las pagaras juro que me las pagaras- dijo Alexandra –cuídate bien la espalda, porque no te será fácil llegar al torneo-dijo y rechazando al ayuda de su hermano salio cojeando del lugar

Alexander se acerco ala chica , y le tomo la mano que la chica rápidamente quito, el chico pareció no prestarle atención a esto y mirándola fijamente le dijo

-Tu me vas a pertenecer-dijo Alexander con firmeza- ya lo veras……….. nadie ha conseguido resistirse a mi

-Vamos lo superaras- le dijo sakuno e iba a decir mas cuando un molesto ryoma se interpuso

-aléjate de ella- dijo ryoma escuetamente

-Vaya………o si no que pequeñín-dijo Alexander

-o si no……..la derrota de tu hermana será poco con la que yo te daré a ti- dijo ryoma peligrosamente tranquilo

-bien….es u reto entonces………… te has ganado un peligroso enemigo pequeño, espero que te des cuneta de eso………… nos veremos en el torneo princesa…..-dijo a sakuno y se marcho

Cuando ellos se fueron por completos sakuno lanzo un pequeño gemido, mientras se sujetaba la muñeca, todos la observaron al tiempo que vieron que esta se encontraba roja e inflamada

- al parecer esa tonta sabe dar buenos golpes- dijo sakuno restándole importancia al asunto

--Esto no es un juego sakuno –le dijo ryo al tiempo que sacaba de su botiquín una bolsa de hielo y se lo colocaba en al muñeca-ellos ya atentaron contra tu vida una vez…..

-Como que una vez- dijo ryoma furioso al tiempo que todos también los observaban

- tenias que abrir la bocota no ryo?...esto no lo podemos hablar aquí- dijo sakuno molesta y se salio del gimnasio siendo seguida por los titulares, ryo y yuki

Sakuno no se detuvo hasta un pequeño claro donde había un árbol de flores de cerezo , donde se sento y todos atinaron a hacer lo mismo

-como esta eso?- quiso saber tezuka

-ellos han intentado eliminarme para no jugara en el torneo-dijo sakuno simplemente- la ultima vez intentaron que el automóvil donde iba no tuviera frenos………

-no contaban con que diario hago una revisión del auto- dijo ryo con orgullo y ante la mirada atónita de los demás dijo- verán ellos han intentado por todos los medios logara entrar en los mas grandes torneos pero a causa de su agresividad y de los métodos que utilizan han sido delegados a torneos mas pequeños

-y ahora tu vas y retas al estupido de Alexander- dijo sakuno molesta ryoma

- oye yo no iba a permitir…-dijo el acalorado y dándose cuenta de lo que iba a decir modifico la continuación de respuesta-que el dijera que era un mejor jugador que yo

- ahora también debemos cuidarnos de Alexander- dijo yuki con un sonrisa traviesa- la verdad, desde que vio a sakuno ha estado un poco obsesionado con ella

- es realmente molesto- dijo al chica mientras se acomodaba el hielo

El verdadero motivo por el que estoy aquí –dijo sakuno con tranquilidad- es que tanto Alexander como Alexandra han hecho todos sus trucos sucios con tal perfección que no dejan marcas y nadie ha podido denunciarlos, pero en este torneo nosotros buscaremos las pruebas necesarias para que puedan ser expulsados por al federación mundial del tenis, así nos aseguraremos de que no vuelvan a tocar una arqueta en su vida

Todos se sorprendieron de la decisión de la chica, así que por eso era todo esto? Para sacar a esas alimañas del tenis?

-oye y si nosotros no hubiéramos entrado al torneo?- le dijo sadaharu

-Habíamos tenido platicas con al selección china- les explico yuki- ellos iban a ayudarnos

- No hay problema todos estaremos ahí par ayudarlos- dijo syusuke-ahora todos somos un equipo no es así?... y como equipo estaremos ahí para apoyarnos mutuamente

-gracias- dijo sinceramente yuki- en realidad creo que ustedes podrían mejorar y ser unos excelentes tenistas

- tu - dijo tezuka con su voz profunda carente de sentimiento- intenta pararte lo mas pronto de esa silla quiero ver que es lo que puedes lograr

La chica se lo tomo como un desafió y le sonrió al capitán

- una ultima cosa mas- dijo sakuno cuando todos empezaban a levantarse--Ni una palabra de esto a mi abuela de acuerdo?...no quiero que se preocupe por tonterías

- es un promesa de aquí no saldrá nada- dijo momo firmemente-

-Vamos a casa- dijo sakuno observando a ryo y a yuki los cuales le dirigieron un mirada culpable

- de hecho, querida- dijo ryo y ryoma sintió nuevamente la rabia correr por sus venas- deberás ir sola……….. yuki y yo iremos a la casa de un viejo amigo mío – y emocionado agrego- Ya que Mañana llega un terapista amigo que viene de Argentina

- no me digas que……se llevaran el coche?- dijo sakuno emocionada

- si y tu puedes llevarte …...-dijo y le arrojo unas llaves que la chica atrapo con la mano izquierda……..

-pero con mi mano así.-dijo la chica de repente

-yo te llevare- dijo ryoma sorprendiendo a todos

- que dices?- dijo sakuno..es que no entiendes- dijo la chica tratándole de explicar

- vamonos- dijo el chico escuetamente y sujetando a sakuno por le codo sin lastimarla se la llevo de ahí

- ok soy el único que nota esto?- dijo momo señalando a los dos jóvenes alejarse

- yo no he perdido nota de eso- dijo sadaharu con su libreta en mano

-crees que sea correcto dejar que pase?- le dijo ryo preocupado a yuki la cual tomo su mano dándole algo de confort

-mi querido ryo, si nunca hemos podido evitarlo- le dijo la chica al tiempo que movía las ruedas de su silla para marcharse de allí

Los titulares la observaron irse pensando en el interesante torneo que tenían por delante

Mientras tanto ryoma había llegado al estacionamiento y observaba para ver cual era el otro automóvil

-Cual es?- dijo ryoma sin ver a sakuno ya que aún no entendía su comportamiento anterior

-es lo que he tratado de decirte desde que nos fuimos, no es un automóvil….-dijo la chica yendo hacia al derecha y llegando

El príncipe se sorprendió del medio de transporte que utilizarían

Una moto

-Es de ryo y muy pocas veces me deja usarla……dice que podría morir, eternamente solo ,claro con su moto únicamente, es su posesión mas valiosa …. Pero ahora mi mano esta mal y no creo que tu….- empezó a decir sakuno peor fue cortado por el príncipe

Ryoma le estaba dando un casco para que la chica se lo pusiera, ahora si daba gracias de tener un hermano como Ryoga

Ryoga era su hermano mayor, a pesar de que ellos eran como el día y al noche, ryoga también sabia jugar tenis a la perfección, motivo por el cual había logrado una relación algo extraña con ryoma , y ryoga había sido el causante de que ryoma supiera manejar una moto y que ahora estuviera observando el rostro sorprendido de sakuno

- sabes conducirla?- dijo sakuno realmente sorprendida- yo creía que…………

-solo sabia de tenis?- dijo ryoma- si se hacerlo gracias a mi hermano que esta obsesionado con estas cosas,

Vaya una oración muy larga para alguien como ryoma

- y tu hermano- dijo sakuno al tiempo que se ajustaba le casco- donde esta

- quien sabe- dijo ryoma con sinceridad, viaja mucho y no esta en un mismo lugar siempre……………

-y lo extrañas?- dijo sakuno y al ver el silencio en el que se había sumido ryoma supo que había cometido un error

-Si…….. después de todo es mi hermano- dijo ryoma después de pensarlo- y tu tienes hermanos?

- no………. Mis padres no pudieron tener mas- dijo sakuno algo triste

Ryoma lo noto y decidió dejar ahí la conversación mientras se apresuraba a sentir las suaves manos de sakuno quien ahora se sentaba detrás del, dejando que la falda de tensita se le subió un poco mas alla del muslo haciendo que ryoma se sonrojara y agradecía al inventor de los cascos así ala chica no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba

Sakuno se sentía muy confundida, porque su corazón latía con esa fuerza, no ya lo había olvidado, agito la cabeza , estaba imaginando cosas, además ryoma solo tenia cabeza para el tenis y nunca se fijaría en ella, aunque hubiera mejorado mucho

Llegaron a donde se estaba quedando con yuki y al casa casualmente estaba a dos cuadras de la de ryoma cosa que el chico noto y agradeció a su buena estrella

Después de llegar la chica lo invito a pasar para tomar un refresco, el chico acepto y mientras sakuno se cambiaba el se sentó en la sala

- perdón por la tardanza- dijo sakuno al tiempo que llegaba con una bandeja que contenía dos Ponta, se había puesto un short y una playera ligera

El corazón del príncipe estaba muy confundido no sabia porque pero necesitaba estar mas tiempo con esa chica, por eso había aceptado la invitación, pero porque?

Después de un rato en silencio sakuno dijo

-Me inscribiré en seigaku – dijo con tranquilidad- ryo dice que es bueno para que no nos pongan trabas en la inscripción de la esuela

-siempre haces lo que dice ese sujeto?- dijo ryoma fríamente

- gracias por ayudarme con Alexander- dijo usando ese tono serio que adoptaba e ignorando deliberadamente la pregunta anterior del chico

- no es nada- dijo ryoma – a ese sujeto aun le falta mucho……..

Sakuno le sonrió con una sonrisa sincera que hace mucho que no le daba a nadie , y eso fue lo que provoco que ryoma dijere algo que no pensaba decir jamás

-porque no lo haces siempre?- dijo ryoma ido

- el que?- dijo sakuno confundida

- te ves mucho mas bonita cuando sonríes de esa manera

Sakuno se sonrojo profundamente como antes y eso complació al príncipe

-Te protegeré –dijo el chico tomando por los hombros a sakuno- de ese sujeto……. déjame hacerlo

-Que dices?- dijo sakuno confundida- pero es que yo……………

-lo haré- dijo ryoma no esperando un contestación de la chica y levantándose- nos veremos mañana

Dijo y dejo a sakuno con la mirada sombrada y sin saber que decir

Y así fue como la encontraron yuki y ryo algunas horas mas tarde

A partir de ese día, los entrenamientos de ryo eran temidos por todos, y para colmo de males, sadaharu le había mencionado su jugo a ryo y de ahí los castigos eran aun peores

Sakuno quien a pesar de ser muy buena no había evitado tomar algunas veces el jugo de sadaharu, todos la respetaban y la admiraban, de dieron cuenta de lo que tuvo que pasar para ser la asombrosa tenista que era ahora

Ryoma se alegro de este hecho, sakuno con el se portaba diferente, si seguía siendo algo fría y masoquista pero al menos ya no lo ignoraba como antes, pero lamentablemente no habían tenido oportunidad de jugar uno contra el otro desde esa vez que llego y pareciera que la chica lo evitaba cada vez que se podía

En el entrenamiento de la tarde todo era tranquilidad, los jugadores se encontraban descansando mientras ryo les daba algunos detalles del torneo asiático, pero este ambiente de calma fue roto por la exclamación de sorpresa de dos de los integrantes

-Seremos dobles?- dijeron ala vez sakuno y ryoma visiblemente afectados

-si- dijo ryo sin inmutarse- creía que tenían buen sentido del oído pero veo que no

- oye no me puedes hacer esto- exclamo sakuno furiosa- Alexandra estará en sencillos 2 y yo también debo de estar ahí………..

-para tu información- dijo ryo molesto- Alexandra estará en sencillo y dobles junto con Alexander

- con ese sujeto?- dijo ryoma pensativo

- igual que hace tres años- dijo sakuno y su mirada fue a dar con yuki quien en esos momentos estaba haciendo estiramientos en el pasto…..- esta bien estaré dentro

- y yo también-dijo ryoma contento de que tendría su venganza contra ese sujeto

-alto ,alto.-dijo ryo frenado su entusiasmo-ambos no están preparados para esto, sakuno tu nunca has jugado dobles y ryoma apenas y ha podido jugar con momoshiro

-eso es cierto- dijo el moreno ganándose una mirada fulminante de ryoma

-por eso creo que deben de pasar tiempo juntos, así acoplaran tanto su juego como sus movimientos- apunto sabiamente ryo

- pasar mas tiempo juntos?- dijo sakuno algo ruborizada- de que diablos hablas

- veras, toda pareja de dobles tiene su secreto, Alexandra y Alexander son gemelos lo cual hace que su sincronización sea perfecta- dijo ryo con simpleza- para no ir tan lejos, eiji y oishi son mejores amigos y se conocen tanto el uno al otro que sus movimientos están perfectamente coordinados

-entonces debemos pasar tiempo juntos?- dijo ryoma ajustándose su gorra

-no lo vean así- dijo ryo malicioso-pueden empezar yéndose juntos a casa, ir a jugar en las tardes a canchas publicas, poco a poco……

Sakuno iba a replicar cuando una voz los interrumpió a todos

-Lo logre- decía una emocionada yuki dejando atrás su mascara- lo conseguí

Todos observaron como yuki ayudada del terapeuta argentino daba pasos mas seguros

- yuki- dijo una legre sakuno- lo estas consiguiendo

Yuki cayo al suelo entre risas

- me falta muy poco- dijo esta sakuno- y cuándo logre pararme y haya entrenado un poco te retare a un partido

- estoy esperando ese día- dijo sakuno con una sonrisa

- su evolución es muy buena –Dijo el terapeuta

-Muchas gracias por todo José-le dijo yuki al hombre

- esto es para festejar- dijo un emocionado ryo- vamonos a bailar esta noche

- a bailar?- dijo sakuno temerosa cosa que desconcertó a sus amigos

- Me parece perfecto- dijo yuki maliciosa- así les enseñamos para que mas sirve el entrenamiento

Todos estaban desconcertados pero aceptaron ir a bailar esa noche para festejar los primeros pasos de yuki , todos se marcharon a sus casas para arreglarse se quedaron de ver en la escuela a las 7 para irse en la camioneta de yuki hacia el lugar

Ryoma y sakuno quedaron de irse juntos a casa caminando para empezar con eso del dueto

Ryoma se encontraba en los vestidores terminado de guardar sus cosas cuando alguien lo interrumpió

-Bien dime que sientes por sakuno?-fue la simple pregunta de ryo mirándolo fijamente

- tu e dijiste que no era tu novia así que no veo que te importe lo que pueda sentir por ella- dijo ryoma escuetamente

- pero yo te dije que la quería- dijo ryo parcamente- así que exijo que tu también me digas que es lo que siente s por ella

- es que……yo aun no lo se……- le dijo sinceramente el chico- pero en cuanto lo sepa , después de decírselo a ella te lo diré a ti……………..

-solo- dijo ryo antes de que el príncipe saliera- no la hagas sufrir mas de lo que ha sufrido……….

El príncipe asintió mientras se dirigía la salida donde sakuno ya lo esperaba, caminaban en silencio cada uno asimilando lo que le sabían dicho de permanecer juntos

-Dime porque juegas tenis?- dijo sakuno de repente ignorando la sorpresa inicial del príncipe

El pensó en no contestar la pregunta pero al final se decidió en hacerlo

- mi padre es un buen jugador- dijo el chico- y yo quería ser tan bueno como el, en un principio eso fue lo único que me motivo, el poder ganarle, pero después me empezó a gustar, y ya no era solo vencer a mi padre, era jugar porque me gustaba- termino el chico algo sorprendido pues a nadie la había hecho semejante confesión, y tratando de regresar a su antigua actitud agrego- y tu?

-mi padre era un tenista muy bueno…..satoshi ryuzaki, y mi madre era una terapeuta deportivo, se enamoraron y se casaron, se podría decir que el tenis ha estado en mi familia por años, después ellos…………-dijo y su voz se quebró un poco- murieron en un accidente……….. y yo quise jugar para honrar su memoria…… para que vieran que yo podía ser una mejor tenista y que ellos se sintieran orgullosos de mi

Se detuvieron pues habían llegado a la casa de sakuno-la que compartía con yuki y ryo

-ellos deben de estar muy orgullosos de ti Ryuzaki - le dijo el príncipe aguantando las ganas de estrechar a la chica contra su pecho hasta que ella se olvidara de todo eso

- gracias ryoma- le dio la chica tuteándolo por primera vez desde que llego- lo siento…

-No hay problema así yo puedo decirte sakuno- dijo ryoma- nos veremos en la noche

- si hasta la noche- dijo sakuno con una sonrisa sincera

A las 7 en punto todos se encontraban esperando a la camioneta de yuki,

Tezuka llevaba unos pantalones de vestir negros y camisa blanca, eiji unos pantalones de mezclilla con una playera ajustada, momoshiro unos pantalones de mezclilla con una camisa con letras japonesas, sadaharu, llevaba unos pantalones cafés y camisa beige, syusuke llevaba unos pantalones ajustados y una camisa azul cielo, oishi llevaba unos pantalones de vestir azul marino y una playera negra, kaoru se veía muy bien con esa playera azul oscuro y sus pantalones de mezclilla

Pero el que se llevaba las palmas era ryoma , portaba unos pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro y una camisa negra estilo chino

Cuando llego la camioneta entraron encontrando a sakuno ya yuki con abrigos impidiendo su vista y a ryo con una camisa blanca desabrochada hasta el pecho y unos pantalones obscuros, con ellos también venia José, el terapeuta argentino

-Vamos a divertirnos mucho esta noche- dijo ryo pícaramente

- exactamente a donde vamos- quiso saber momoshiro

- es un lugar llamado "orgullo latino"- dijo ryo- en honor a José, bailaremos algunos temas latinos

-Sakuno vas a bailar-dijo yuki escuetamente

- ah no eso si que no- replico sakuno ofendida, y de repente su mirada se vio sorprendida - por eso querías que me pusiera este…. Vestido no?

- tómalo como parte del entrenamiento- dijo ryo con una sonrisilla- además no vas a desairar a José cierto?

-seria un honor para mi ver a la bailarina de la que tanto se jacta ryo- dijo José con un sonrisa

-diablos- dijo sakuno sabiendo que perdería esa batalla

- bailas sakuno?- dijo momoshiro alegre-

-pues si- dijo sakuno algo apenada- también fue parte del entrenamiento

- cuándo la vean se les caerán las raquetas- se burlo ryo- ya hice todos los arreglos

El lugar era un salón de baile concurrido, descendieron de la camioneta y entraron, al parecer ryo conocía alguien de ahí porque a pesar de que el lugar estaba lleno , pudieron llevarlos a una enorme mesa apartada para todos

Yuki iba ayudada por unas muletas ya que como les había comentado antes no pensaba volver a utiliza la silla , sakuno fue guiada por ryo que se veía muy emocionado , ya que no paraba de jalar a sakuno por el lugar

La música era cadenciosa, muchas parejas bailaban sin pudor alguno acercando sus cuerpos y moviéndose a un ritmo desenfadado, arrancando sonrojos de todos los integrantes del seigaku

A ryoma no le gustaba los lugares con tanta gente, peor esto se vio olvidado cuando sakuno y yuki se quitaron los abrigos que las cubrían

Yuki portaba una falda corta con algo de ondas de color blanca, una blusa tipo halter también blanca, su cabello estaba suelto y el caía en cascada atrayendo miradas de los chicos del lugar los cuales parecían no importarles que la chica llevara muletas

Pero la que si arranco suspiros y mas miradas fue sakuno quien, su cabello estaba suelto y las ondas caían por su espalda, poco maquillaje para no atraer demasiado la atención pues portaba un vestido de color rojo , sin mangas, un escote en V terminaba donde sus senos iniciaban, era corto y algo ligero en al parte de abajo, de tal forma que dejaba al descubierto las hermosas piernas de la chica , la tela era brillante

-Dios mió que hermosa- dijo un chico a lo lejos causando enojo en el príncipe

Todos en el equipo estaban ahondados de que la chica que hace un año se veía muy inocente ahora se veía arrolladoramente atractiva

Ambas chicas se sentaron sin percatarse de las fuertes miradas dirigidas a ellas

-en este lugar- empezó a decir yuki captando toda la atención- hay ritmos muy buenos, salsa, merengue, regeae, tango, paso doble y el mas joven el reguetton que es lo que están bailando ellos, este baile les ayuda a desinhibirse y les da una mayor flexibilidad y coordinación

-además es muy bueno- dijo sakuno cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el baile

Un chico moreno llego con intenciones no muy buenas

-Ven vamos a bailar –le ofreció sacando a la chica de su ensoñación

-lo siento peor estamos esperando una canción- dijo al chica disculpándose

- cual es la canción?- quiso saber el chico

-Roxanne……….el tango de roxane-dijo sakuno

- wow……….esperare para verte- dio emocionado el chico y se fue de ahí

Después de pedir algunas bebidas, y de empezara sentir gusto por aquellas canciones un mesero se le acerco a ryo y le susurro algo , ryo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

-es nuestro turno- dijo ryo acercando la mano hacia sakuno- bailemos

Sakuno la acepto a regañadientes y con una mirada de disculpa se levanto

-José será mejor que vengas también tu- le dijo ryo

José era muy joven, de piel morena clara, de rostro suave pero decidido y cuerpo atlético por su condición de terapeuta arrancaba algunos suspiros de las presentes

José sonrió ante la petición del chico y el fue el que tomo de la mano a sakuno

-Vas a hacerlo con tres?- dijo yuki algo sorprendida

-es la versión original querida- le dijo ryo con un guiño- saky podrá con esto

El dj que era un chico con apariencia rastafari, probo el micrófono al terminar al ultima canción

-muy bien veo que todos se lo están pasando muy bien- dijo el dj con alegría- esta noche festejamos el regreso del hijo prodigo de orgullo latito Ryota Miyagui……..-

Hubieron muchos aplausos al parecer ryo era conocido por ahí- su madre fue de las primeras latinas en llegar hasta acá y bailar de esa manera debería estar penado por al ley- mas plausos- pero bien a petición de ryo vamos a poner la siguiente canción- dijo y después de unos gritos agrego- así que despejen la pista para l que les enseñen a bailar………….El tango de Roxanne……….

Los murmullos emocionados se oyeron por todo el lugar ya que no todos los días se bailaba esa canción

La atención de todos los asistentes estaba ahora puesta en al pista donde una casi nerviosa sakuno se preparaba para empezara a bailar, muchos silbidos de aprobación para la chica que hicieron que ryoma nuevamente se molestara, -la chica les lanzaba miradas coquetas-adentrándose ya en su personaje- José estaba a su derecha y enfrente de ella estaba Ryo aparentemente inmóvil

Un grupo en vivo empezó a tocar , notas con la guitarra acústica y con un piano algo viejo, sakuno empezó a moverse con sensualidad como atrayendo a alguien

José llego a ponerse detrás de ella y la tomo por las caderas y al giro bruscamente quedando de frente, ambos empezaron a bailar ante la música que se oía en el lugar

-Se llama tango y ayuda ala flexibilidad - les dijo yuki antes que empezaran a oír la canción

Fue José quién empezó a cantar mientras ryo seguía paseándose de un lado a otro como esperando su turno

_**Will drive you!  
Will drive you!  
Will drive you!  
MAD! **_

_**Te volveremos!  
¡Te volveremos!  
¡Te volveremos!  
¡LOCO! **_

Sakuno bailaba a la perfección ese tango, no por nada era le primero que ryo le enseñara, además José era un experto en ese baile ,

-Es al canción que escribió un amante a la prostituta que le había robado el corazón- les dijo yuki a los chicos estos observaron hacia la pista mientras la curiosidad los embargaba

_**ROXANNE  
You don't have to put on that red light  
Walk the streets for money  
You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right  
ROXANNE  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
ROXANNE  
You don't have to sell your body to the night **_

_**ROXANNE  
No tienes que encender la luz roja  
Caminar las calles por dinero  
A ti no te importa si está mal o si está bien  
ROXANNE  
No tienes que usar ese vestido esta noche  
ROXANNE  
No tienes que vender tu cuerpo a la noche**_

Continuaron bailando con una sensualidad atronadora……….. las manos de José recorrían con suavidad y posesión el cuerpo de sakuno, todo con respecto al baile que estaban hacienda pero así no lo vio ryoma el cual estaba a puesto de irse a la pista a sacar a su sakuno de ahí

_**His eyes upon your face  
His hand upon your hand  
His lips caress your skin  
IT'S MORE THAN I CAN STAND! **_

_**Sus ojos sobre tu cara  
Su mano sobre tu mano  
Sus labios acarician tu piel  
¡ES MÁS DE LO QUE PUEDO SOPORTAR! **_

Ryo al fin se acerco a donde José y sakuno bailaban, mientras cantaba al ultima estrofa, haciendo unos pasos asombrosos logro, "arrancar" a sakuno de su baile con José y empezó a bailar con ella mas suavemente , mientras cantaba la anterior estrofa casi al oído de la chica, ella actuaba intentando separarse del chico pero bailando con mas pasión

_**Why does my heart cry?  
ROXANNE! Feelings I can't fight!  
You're free to leave me but  
Just don't deceive me!  
...And please believe me when I say  
I LOVE YOU! **_

_**(¿Por qué llora mi corazón?  
¡Roxanne! **_

_**¡Sentimientos contra los que no puedo luchar!  
¡Eres libre para dejarme  
Pero no me engañes!  
¡... Y por favor cree cuando digo  
¡TE AMO! ) **_

Ryo tomo la mano de la chica y estirándola, comenzó a acariciarla mientras cantaba casi con desesperación, ella lo observaba por momentos pero su vista de repente se iba hacia donde estaba José

-Ryoma tranquilo es sólo un baile-le dijo momoshiro al chico mientras evitaba que este bajara,

Ryoma sabia perfectamente lo que decía esa canción y precisamente eso sentía, no podía soportar que otros tocaran a esa chica, a su chica, ya verían cuando los tuviera cerca

Sakuno ahora bailaba con los dos jóvenes , alternándose en cada uno y haciendo gala de unos pasos increíbles siguió con la canción

_**Y yo que te quiero tanto que voy hacer  
Me dejaste, me dejaste por un montón de monedas  
El alma se me fue  
Se me fue el corazón  
Ya no tengo ganas de vivir  
Porque no te puedo convencer  
Que no te vendas corazón **_

La estrofa en español fue cantada por José, mientras sakuno bailaba lentamente y con sensualidad a ryo mientras observaba cada movimiento de José , como esperando algún ataque de el

_**ROXANNE! **_

_**You don't have to put on that red light!  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
ROXANNE!  
You don't have to put on that red light  
ROXANNE!  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight!  
ROXANNE!  
ROXANNE!  
ROXANNE!  
ROXANNE! **_

_**¡ROXANNE!  
¡No tienes que encender la luz roja!  
No tienes que usar ese vestido esta noche  
¡ROXANNE!  
No tienes que encender la luz roja  
¡ROXANNE!  
No tienes que usar ese vestido esta noche  
¡ROXANNE!  
¡ROXANNE!  
¡ROXANNE!  
¡ROXANNE! **_

José se acerco violentamente a ella, mientras ella aparentaba no verlo, la tomo por las cabezas y agarrando su muslo la volteo hacia si mismo logrando al atención de la chica, ella se volteo al tiempo que ryo hacia un amago como si tuviera un puñal en las manos , y se acerco a ella peligrosamente mientras ella seguía bailando con sensualidad a José, ryo hizo un movimiento como si la hubiera apuñalado, sakuno se arqueo como si le hubieran dado un golpe mortal

Why does my heart cry?  
_**Feelings I can't fight!  
ROXANNE!  
ROXANNE!  
I love you!  
I love you!  
I love you!  
I love you!**_

_**¿Por qué llora mi corazón?  
¡Sentimientos contra los que no puedo luchar!  
¡ROXANNE!  
¡ROXANNE!  
¡TE AMO!  
¡TE AMO!  
¡TE AMO!  
¡TE AMO! **_

Sakuno observo largamente a ryo al tiempo que José la cargaba , como si se la quisiera llevársela de ahí, y sakuno cerro los ojos la momento que cayo la ultima nota y extendía una mano en dirección a ryo

Los aplausos fueron ensordecedores, nunca se había bailado un tango con esa fuerza y pasión, sakuno se levanto algo cohibida por al atención del publico, y los tres se dirigieron a la mesa

- perfecto sakuno- le dijo momoshiro- bailaste sensacional

- eres muy buena- dijo eiji

- muchas gracias pero todo fue porque tanto José como ryo son buenos- dijo sakuno

- oye es cierto no sabíamos que eras latino- dijo oishi

- mi madre lo es- dijo ryo encogiéndose de hombros- es cubana……….. conoció a mi padre alla y se vinieron a vivir a Japón, yo nací aquí…………

Después de que los ánimos se calmaron todos empezaron a bailar atropelladamente al principio pero poco apoco se empezaron a dominar por el baile sensual latino

- eso es regeae- dijo sakuno a un ryoma que ni siquiera había intentado levantarse-esto hasta tu puedes bailarlo- dijo y lo tomo de la mano para sacarlo a la pista

Tezuka bailaba con yuki la cual no tuvo problemas para bailar regeae con el ,los demás habían conseguido rápidamente chicas que gustosas les enseñaron bailar esos candentes ritmos

La musical so fue envolviendo ministras observaban a sus amigos, adoptarse al ritmo sensual de la canción.

Sakuno fue hasta la pista y ryoma se quedo detenido frente a ella

- que hago ahora?- dijo ryoma algo cohibido

- solo déjate levar por al música- dio sakuno al tiempo que se movía hacia el sensualmente

La música le llegaba por retazos al chico

_**Is this love - is this love - is this love -  
Is this love that I'm feelin'?  
Is this love - is this love - is this love -  
Is this love that I'm feelin'?  
I wanna know - wanna know - wanna know now!  
I got to know - got to know - got to know now! **_

_**Es este amor, es este amor, es este amor  
¿Es realmente amor lo que siento?  
Es este amor, es este amor, es este amor  
¿Es realmente amor lo que siento?  
¡Quiero saber, quiero saber, quiero saber!  
¡Tengo que saber, tengo que saber, tengo que saber! **_

-lo haces muy bien- le dijo sakuno a ryoma al tiempo que ahora trataban de acoplar sus movimientos

- eres muy buena en esto- dijo ryoma- con quien mas has bailado así?

- regeae- dijo sakuno coqueta- solo contigo…………. No me gusta bailarlo acompañada así que tu eres la excepción

_**I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I - I'm willing and able,  
So I throw my cards on your table!  
I wanna love you - I wanna love and treat –  
love and treat you right;  
I wanna love you every day and every night:  
We'll be together, yeah! –  
with a roof right over our heads;  
We'll share the shelter, yeah, oh now! –  
of my single bed;  
We'll share the same room, yeah! –  
for Jah provide the bread. **_

_**Yoooooooo, estoy dispuesto,  
¡Así es que pon las cartas sobre la mesa!  
Quiero amarte, quiero amarte y tratarte  
Amarte y tratarte bien;  
Quiero amarte cada día y cada noche:  
Estaremos juntos ¡Sí!  
Con un techo sobre nuestras cabezas;  
Compartiremos el refugio, sí,  
De mi cama de soltero  
¡Compartiremos la misma habitación, sí!  
Por ti proveeré el pan. **_

Ryoma se sonrojo y sakuno se volteo para quedar de espaldas a el, tomo las manos del chico y las puso sobre su cintura al tiempo que seguía moviéndose con sensualidad

Ryoma ni pudo aguantarlo mas y volteando nueva mente a la chica y después de fijarse que no podían verlos , atrapo sus labios con lo suyos

La beso lentamente como si sus bocas pudieran moverse al ritmo de la canción también

Sakuno después de la sorpresa inicial , acepto el beso, que poco a poco empezó a volverse mas frenético

_**Is this love - is this love - is this love -  
Is this love that I'm feelin'?  
Is this love - is this love - is this love -  
Is this love that I'm feelin'?  
Wo-o-o-oah! Oh yes, I know; yes, I know - yes, I know now!  
Yes, I know; yes, I know - yes, I know now! **_

_**Es este amor, es este amor, es este amor  
¿Es realmente amor lo que siento?  
Es este amor, es este amor, es este amor  
¿Es realmente amor lo que siento?  
¡Sí, lo se, sí lo se, sí lo se!  
¡Sí, lo se, sí lo se, sí lo se! **_

Ryoma tenia sujeta de la cintura a sakuno al chica había enredado sus manos en el cabello del príncipe y después de deleitarse mutuamente , se separaron sonrojándose por completo……….. ryoma iba a decir algo cuando alguien llego

-sakuno tengo que decirte algo importante- le dijo ryo con alegría en el rostro

Ryoma aprovecho para marcharse de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo , ryo observo confundido ala chica

- sakuno- me oyes?...sigues ahí?

-Me beso?- fue lo único que pudo decir la castaña tocándose los labios

CONTINUARA…………………….

En el próximo capitulo:

-ese beso ha rondado mi cabeza desde hace un semana

-somos la pareja de oro…………….

-a mi me dará un ataque de diabetes como estos sigan así

- sabes……………… me gustas……………..

- vamos a demostrarles de que estamos hechos

-déjame……….

-padre madre………… por ustedes ganare el torneo de Asia

-vaya vaya………… mas victimas para jugar

-ryoma no debe de saber esto ryo………… dime que no se lo dirás nunca

- que hermoso tocas sakuno

-abuela pero esto es……………………

- es lógico que sakuno se quede con ryo………….. su madre era terapista y su padre tenista………… así que ella seguirá con al tradición

-te ayudaremos a conquistarla ryoma

-ella jamás podría gustarme porque yo………………………..

El próximo capitulo se llamara: Una pareja enamorada……….. no me detendrá nada

Hola nuevamente por aquí , que les pareció? Les gusto? Espero que si, pues a ver que pasa con sakuno y ryoma la fin se dieron un beso, mhhhhhhh creo que me he olvidado de tomoka ya aparecerá por ahí jejeje, en fin

Espero que me manden reviews que son los que me motivan a escribir, esta vez no recibí muchos, así que ya saben cual es el remedio ok?

Cuídense mucho y pórtense bien


	5. Cap 4: Una pareja enamorada

**Capitulo 4: Una pareja enamorada……….. no me detendrá nada**

Una semana había pasado desde esa salida a bailar, una semana que sakuno no estuvo muy concentrada en sus practicas cosa que causo que tomara mas de una ves , yuki , en ese tiempo se separo del grupo y se fue junto a José a seguir practicando su terapia

El único que siempre estaba ahí era Ryo el cual en esos momentos estaba comiendo una tostada mientras ambos estaban desayunando para irse ala escuela

-………entonces le platique para lo que lo queríamos y acepto gustoso- dijo ryo- y mejor cuando el dije tu nombre

-Eh?- dijo sakuno distraída totalmente

-Yo estoy aquí, interrumpiendo mi desayuno y tu no me prestas ninguna atención – le dijo el chico con una sonrisa- que es lo que te tiene así?

Y como era Ryo lo mas cercano a un hermano que la chica había tenido nunca ,se lo confeso, desde el baile hasta el beso, ryo ya conocía los sentimientos de la chica hacia el tenista cuándo había llegado al entrenamiento pero pensó que eso ese sentimiento se había sido enterrados desde hacia mucho tiempo ya

-ese beso ha rondado mi cabeza desde hace un semana- le dijo la chica al finalizar- y no se porque

- sakuno pensé que eras mas inteligente- le dijo ryo con una sonrisa- estas enamorada aun de el

-NO- dijo la chica de inmediato abriendo los ojos – el amor es una distracción, yo hacia mucho tiempo lo olvide

-si sigues repitiendo esos muchas veces al día tal vez puedas creértelo tu misma- le dijo ryo mientras bebía café

- es ridículo- dijo al chica con voz al cuello- además yo no puedo…... Sabes perfectamente que……….

-eso no es un impedimento o si?- le dijo seriamente el muchacho- "eso" no te ha impedido jugar no?

- aun no- dijo sakuno tristemente levantándose de la mesa- es mejor que me vaya ya es tarde para la escuela

-piensas decírselos?- le dijo el chico cuándo sakuno ya iba por la puerta

-ryoma no debe de saber esto ryo………… dime que no se lo dirás nunca-le dijo sakuno sin voltear

-yo no se lo diré si eso es lo que quieres oír- le dijo el chico mientras cruzaba los dedos debajo de la mesa

- no quiero la lastima de nadie- dijo sakuno- dijeron que seria rápido……así que ese es mi único deseo- dijo y cerro la puerta

Ryo se que do observando al puerta cerrada fijamente, pensando que el destino er a muy incierto en esos momentos

Sakuno ingreso a las clases, cuando ella llego causo mucha expectación pues todos los chicos la habían mirado asombrados, pues, no reconocían en ella, a la tímida chica que había sido antes

Sakuno iba al mismo salón que ryoma y tomoka, la chica estaba sentada delante de ryoma para pesar de ella y deleite de el, sus bancas quedaban en la ventana de tal forma que sakuno, miraba hacia la ventana cada vez que la clase tornaba aburrida

Es decir como en estos momentos

-ryo esta mal- pensó para si misma- yo seguir enamorada de el………..tonterías

Sakuno antes del entrenamiento fue a la oficina de su abuela pues ella la había mandado llamar

Al llegar ahí hablaron de algunas cosas, de la casa de las prácticas, después sumire muy nerviosa le dio un estuche alargado envuelto en papel de regalo

-abuela pero esto es……………………-dijo al chica después de que su abuela le diera el paquete

Sakuno lo desenvolvió y de sus ojos querían escapar algunas lagrimas que la chica aparto rápidamente

- esa era la raqueta de tu padre- le dijo su abuela- con esa jugo su ultimo partido

- oh abuela- dijo sakuno- con esta raqueta jugare el torneo asiático, y lo ganare …. Por ellos

Después salio rápidamente no Quería que su abuela la viera llorar

Cosa que hizo apenas llego a su vestidor…. Llorar por una familia que no recordaba, por unos padres que nunca había disfrutado…..

Mas tarde en el entrenamiento de ese día

-Kaoru has mejorado notablemente tu tiro- felicitaba ryo al moreno mientras esta hacia su sonido espectacular

El sonido del celular de Ryo alerto a todos , quienes estaban atentos a cualquier cosa

-Miyagui al habla- dijo ryo- …….cielo si que gusto………están aquí?... no me digas claro……. No necesitas decirlo…….. si ella esta aquí ……….. mañana temprano te parece?... si nosotros también los encontramos………. Esta bien cuídate si…..ella muere por verte .. nos vemos entonces …… si hoy paso a su hotel … adiós….-dijo y colgó

- son ellos?- dijo sakuno con algo de miedo en la voz

-si acaban de llegar- dijo ryo sonriente y después se dirigió hacia los chicos que lo miraban intrigados- bien para su entrenamiento necesitamos caldearlos con algunos tenistas que puedan representarles un poco el grado de competencia que tendrán , en esta ocasión será un equipo seleccionado para el torneo , - dijo mas firmemente- he contactado con el colegio Azrril de Arabia….. quienes han venido a petición expresa de sakuno

Todos se giraron para ver que sakuno se molestaba y se cruzaba de brazos

-Sakuno ha jugado con el capitán de ese equipo Achir Azrril dijo el chico- y ha sido la única mujer que le ha ganado….

-se lo merecía- dijo sakuno molesta- se burlo de mi cuando lo rete solo porque era mujer , me rechazo y me dijo que aprendiera a ser buena esposa, yo me fui, por eso mismo regrese al día siguiente disfrazada de hombre para retarlo

- y barriste el suelo con el no querida? dijo ryo tomando por la cadera a sakuno- bueno el ha venido porque quiere enfrentarse contigo nuevamente y así sus demás miembros entrenaran con seigaku

- como sea- dijo sakuno y de repente vio todo negro gracias la mano que ryo tenia en la cintura no se cayo

- sakuno- dijo el ryo preocupado- que pasa?

- no es nada- dijo la chica levantándose- es solo que estoy algo cansada- me iré de aquí dijo y se separó del chico- avisa yuki de esto y que este mañana si vamos a enfrentarnos con los del colegio Azrril será mejor contar con toda la ayuda posible

Y se alejo de ahí dejándolos a todos con una extraña sensación de que algo estaba ocultado

-esa niña.-dijo ryo meneando la cabeza y dirigiéndole a sakuno una mirada de intensa preocupación que fue captada por todos

- que tiene ella?- dijo ryoma con voz demandante

-no…. .nada- dijo ryo sin una pizca de convencimiento- yo….debo de ir .. alla- dijo y se fue hacia otro lado

- ese comportamiento es muy extraño- dijo fuji con los ojos abiertos

- debemos averiguar que le pasa a sakuno- dijo momo

- iré con ella- apunto a decir ryoma yéndose hacia los vestidores s para poder alcanzar a sakuno

Y la alcanzo cuándo al chica iba saliendo de los vestidores, ryoma corrió para llegar a ella ,la chica ni se había percatado de su presencia

- lo siento- dijo ella cundo el chico le toco el hombro- es cierto que debemos irnos juntos

Ryoma sabia que la chica estaba mal por algo pero no se lo diría a el de buenas primeras

- te parece si pasamos por el parque?- dijo el chico de repente

- si como quieras- le dijo sakuno distraídamente

Las canchas del parque eran siempre concurridas y ryoma sabia que siempre que estaba mal la solución era derrotar a unos cuantos tontos que creían saber de tenis

Al menos para el le funcionaba esperaba que a sakuno también

Pero en cuento llegaron había una enorme alboroto al parecer había un encuentro que merecía se observado

Sakuno se olvido de sus preocupaciones y con un presentimiento se acercaron a la balla

Sus peores conjeturas fueron acertadas

Ryoma observo los cambios de la chica y se pregunto a que se debía

Simplemente había un partido de dobles

Estaban de lado esos sujetos, los que habían jugado una vez momoshiro y el, mhhh no, no recordaba su nombre, aún les faltaba mucho

Pero del otro lado había una pareja mixta eran un chic y una chica mas o menos de su edad

La chica tenia cabellos negros azabaches recogidos en una coleta larga , sus ojos castaños y una hermosa figura , el chico de cabellos castaños y cortos se movía en esos momentos con fuerza, sus ojos de un castaño oscuro infundaban temor

-vamos linda acabemos con esto- dijo el chico

- si Nassim – dijo al chica al tiempo que daba un servicio sumamente rápido

Uno de sus contrincantes lo recibió y Nassim -el chico- remato subiéndose a la malla

-juego para los nuevos- dijo una voz entre al multitud

Todos aplaudieron ante al asombrosa técnica y mas cuando la chica emocionada corrió al encuentro de su pareja y abrazándola le dio un profundo beso en los labios

Pero no un beso cualquiera, sino que se noto el amor que le tenia al chico, y este lo respondió de la misma manera abrazando a la chica pro al cintura y levantándola para que ella pusiera sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico

Después de unos momentos de intercambiar besos la chica decidió que a era justo separarse

- somos los mejores Nassim-le dijo la chica radiante

- es que tu eres la mejor Kheira-le dijo el chico mientras recogía su raqueta del suelo- donde había caído cuándo al chica se abalanzo sobre el-

Ambos abrazados salieron de las canchas aun ante el cuchicheo de los presentes pues no estaban muy acostumbrados de las muestras publicas de afecto

Sakuno estaba paralizada, era hasta mañana no hoy, rogaba a dios que no la vieran

Pero dios estaba de vacaciones o no la miro en ese momento pues la Kheira la observo después de fijarse quien mas podría vencer

-por Alá Nassim esa no es Ryusaki Sakuno?- dijo la chica casi gritando y haciendo que tanto Nassim como Ryoma vieran a sakuno al cual planeaba sus posibles rutas de escape

Pero nassim era realmente rápido pues cuándo menos lo espero el se encontraba delante de ella

-es cierto Kheira es la hermosa Sakuno- dijo y le tomo la mano caballerosamente donde deposito un beso - _As-salaam-alaykum_-le dijo a la chica quien entendió a la perfección el saludo tradicional islámico que significaba "Que la paz sea contigo"

Ryoma apretó las tiras de su bolso con fuerza, ese casanova que pretendía, besar a sakuno delante de todos los presentes

-Y con ustedes también –le dijo sakuno a Kheira y a Nassir

- y este hermoso caballero quien es?- dijo kheira contemplando fijamente a ryoma y tratando de atravesar esas orbes doradas del chico

-Ryoma ….-titubeo un poco sakuno tratando de que los árabes no dijeran nada-Echizen……….titular de seigaku……..

-un placer- le dijo kheira extendiendo la mano hacia ryoma aun con la vista fija en sus ojos- Kheira Alil jugadora estrella del equipo Árabe …….

Ryoma tomo la mano y al igual que hizo Nassim beso su dorso

-además es caballeroso- dijo nassim sin mostrara ningún sentimiento

-el es tu _Za'og_ sakuno?-le dijo kheira

Ryoma observo a sakuno enrojecer como en los viejos tiempos, mientras sacudía la cabeza repetidamente ya que le había preguntado si ryoma era su marido

- no ,no- dijo sakuno sumamente roja-es mi Sadik únicamente

-vaya así que solo un amigo-dijo nassim-entonces el capitán tiene una oportunidad aun no sakuno?

-no digas tonterías- dijo sakuno molesta girándose del otro lado

-el vino únicamente por petición tuya- dijo kheira sin inmutarse- solo porque tu se lo has pedido, ya sabes como es Achir el nunca deja un preparación por algo insignificante

- hablando de eso ustedes serán……..-empezó sakuno

- por supuesto- dijo nassir casi ofendido-

-somos la pareja de oro…………….-agrego kheira- es seguro que debemos de participar en el torneo

-cualquiera le gana a esos dos- dijo ryoma hacia los dos chicos que se veían algo humillados

-ryoma no creo que………-dijo la chica

- vaya así que era cierto lo que nos decías sakuno- le dijo nassir- se ve fuerte, los brazos y las piernas se ven ágiles……… bien- dijo y lo apunto con su raqueta- mañana jugaremos en las practicas, dobles…. Como siempre … prepárate para ser conciente de el poderío árabe….

-porque no hoy- desafió ryoma

- hoy no- dijo kheira sonriente- saldremos a cenar ………. Muero por platillos japoneses verdad amor?

-si cariño- dijo y como si la amenaza nunca hubiera ocurrido le sonrió a ryoma y agrego en tono confidencial- las mujeres…… uno no puede vivir sin ellas pero tampoco con ellas

- te oí nassir- dijo kheira y se coloco su maleta de deportes en el brazo y empezó a caminar para marcharse de ahí- nos vemos sakuno… joven ryoma hasta mañana

- cariño yo no lo decía en serio- corría nassir detrás de ella-

Ryoma y sakuno los observaron justo en el momento en que kheira al oír algo de el volteaba y lo abrazaba para darle otro beso y juntos se marchaban de ahí tomados de las manos

-a mi me dará un ataque de diabetes como estos sigan así-le dijo sakuno a ryoma- vamos es hora de ir a casa….debemos descansar porque ellos mañana jugaran con nosotros

- no creo que sena para tanto-le dijo ryoma

- ellos son los mejores dobles- incluso mejor que oishi y eiji jamás nadie los ah derrotado….- dijo sakuno

Ryoma intento meditar en eso mientras legaban ala casa de yuki donde ahora vivía con sakuno y ryota

Además ryoma tenia algo mas en la cabeza, ese maldito beso que siempre recordaba el quería volver a repetirlo, pero sakuno que querría la chica?

- bueno nos vemos mañana- dijo sakuno mientras abría el portón de la casa

- oye espera- le dijo ryoma sin saber bien a bien como le había salido esa voz

-que pasa?- dijo sakuno

- no te has despedido de mi- le dijo ryoma como si nada

- de que hablas?- dijo sakuno confundida- pero si yo……

No pudo decir mas ya que los labios de ryoma habían aprisionado los suyos en un beso suave , gentil, apenas acariciando sus labios, lenta y suavemente

Cuando se separaron dejaron sus frentes juntas

- a eso me refiero yo con una beuna despedida- le dijo sakuno sonriente como siempre que estaba con el

- sabes?……………… me gustas……………..-dijo ryoma para si mismo pero expreso sus pensamientos en voz alta ya que sakuno se quedo sorprendida de oírlo

-ryoma?- dijo la chica y sintió felicidad una extraña felicidad que se borro por completo al recordar algo horrible sobre ella- yo….. debo irme….. gracias por traerme hasta mañana ryoma

- hasta mañana- le dijo el chico mientras la veía partir

Ryoma se sentía confundido ya que había visto la felicidad en los ojos de la chica peor sus sentimientos cambiaron a la confusión y a la tristeza….Por porque?... bueno ya después vería eso… tenia que llegar a su casa a practicar para el partido de mañana con esos árabes en fin se coloco una mano en los labios y regreso a su casa mientras silbaba una canción alegre sin saber porque

Sakuno entro al a casa y se toco los labios con suavidad, gesto que también había hecho ryoma

Ryo salio de la cocina con un delantal y un trapo limpiándose las manos

- ya llegaste querida?- le dijo el chico- hice estofado……

- no tengo ganas de cenar ryo- le dijo sakuno- voy a recostarme

Sakuno subió las escaleras mientras era observaba por ryo el chico negó con la cabeza y regreso a la cocina pensando en como ayudar a esa pequeña niña que se había colado en su corazón

Ala mañana siguiente después de las clases había un gran movimiento pues unos chicos vestidos de pants amarillos y rojos habían llegado con miradas confiadas y desafiantes

Ligereados por un hermoso chico- a decisión del alumnado femenino en general- tendría aprox. 18 años de piel dorada y cabellos de ébano con unos profundos ojos azules, era la encarnación de cualquier príncipe del desierto, su cuerpo era bien enmarcado y fuerte varias chicas- incluida tomoka- empezaron a gritarle propuestas de las mas indecentes

El equipo de tenis de seigaku estaba esperándolos en las canchas para las presentaciones formales , sakuno y yuki también estaban ahí, yuki firmemente plantada aunque algo apoyada en ryo, sakuno estaba con su traje de tensita blanco y azul mirando firmemente al líder

Detrás de el los 7 integrantes del equipo los observaban sonrientes eran 3 chicas mas y 5 hombres dando 8 integrantes que era el mínimo requerido dando un máximo de 11 integrantes para el torneo

El líder se plato delante de tezuka y le hizo una breve reverencia

-_As-salaam-alaykum_ -dijo el chico-somos los representantes del colegio Azrril de Arabia mi nombre es Achir Azrril

- bienvenidos - dijo tezuka- nosotros somos los integrantes del equipo de Seigaku … soy tezuka Kinimitsu

Después de las presentaciones adecuadas empezaron a platicar de su cosa preferida tenis

- me alegra que puedas empezar a ponerte de pie Yuki- le dijo Achir a la morena-

- y me alegra que puedas estar aquí achir- dijo yuki con una sonrisa complacida- según se odias interrupciones en los entrenamientos para un torneo mas si es como este

-solo lo hice por alguien que ni siquiera me ha venido a saludar- dijo achir fingiéndose ofendido

- no me has dado tiempo querido . le dijo sakuno algo renuente a acercarse- me alegra que estén aquí

-solo por ti mi querida…… _Za'oga_- dijo el chico y se acerco demasiado a sakuno

-no digas tonterías achir- dijo al chica alejándose del chico –

-empecemos con esto –dijo ryoma quien se veía algo molesto ya que sujetaba la raqueta con firmeza

-es cierto- dijo nassir- tenemos un encuentro pendiente

- no me digan que van a jugar con la pareja dorada?- les dijo un incrédulo ryo- preparare los hielos

- es cosa de ryoma- dijo sakuno algo mosqueada- yo ni loca lo haría

- nos halagan sus opiniones- dijo kheira- pero hemos venido ayudar y eso haremos

- estoy de acuerdo con kheira- dijo yuki caminando con lentitud- eso será bueno que los vean todos-dijo refiriéndose a los otros miembros del equipo- quiero que sakuno y ryoma jueguen un set y en el otro ryoma se cambie por ryo

- por el?- dijo ryoma

- por mi?- dijo ryo sorprendido

- les enseñare una clase de compenetración-les dijo yuki- cosa que por supuesto ustedes no necesitan

- yo no quiero jugar-Dijo ryo molesto

- anda ryo- dijo sakuno con una sonrisa - no me digas que se te ha olvidado

- diablos- dijo ryo acariciando la mejilla de la chica- siempre haces que haga cosas que no quiero preciosa

Un ryoma molesto y algo celoso se dirigió hacia la cancha en una clara muestra de impaciencia nassir se quito el uniforme y depuse para asombro de todos- excepto para los que ya lo conocían- comenzó a quitarle con sensualidad le pants a kheira mientras acariciaba su cuerpo sin pudor alguno

- lista presiosa?-le dijo nassir

- si querido- dijo kheira para después abandonarse a los labios de su querido nassir-vamos a demostrarles de que estamos hechos

Los primeros en sacar fueron los árabes la que saco fue kheira quien en un moviendo fluido hizo el saque, sakuno contesto y después fue fuertemente contestado por nassir y Ryoma lo contesto sin que ninguno de los árabes hiciera nada por contestarlo

Punto para seigaku

- no son tan fuertes- dijo ryoma a sakuno mientras se acercaban para decidir quien sacaría

- no pienses eso ryoma o estaremos perdidos- dijo la chica- yo me encargo de este lado nunca descuides tu lado

- aun no se porque estas tan preocupada- dijo el chico

- mas adelante veras porque- le dijo la chica

Y ryoma se dio cuenta, sakuno estaba en lo correcto ambos chicos eran muy buenos, se movían demasiado rápido y hacían unos movimientos casi imposibles de responder

Aunque iban ganando por muy poco ryoma y sakuno estaban cansados, a veces uno

descuidaba la cancha y tenían que correr para no perder el saque

- veo que son buenos- dijo kheira a su pareja

- si serán unos grandes oponentes con algo de practica- le dijo nassir

-será mejor que acabemos con esto antes de que sakuno se canse mas- le aclaro kheira

El marcador se movió bruscamente y ryoma y sakuno al finalizar el partido perdieron fuertemente

- que diablos fue eso- dijo eiji sorprendido

- su nivel de compenetración es increíble- dijo oishi

-son increíbles- dijo momoshiro

- eso es lo que quería que vieran- dijo yuki- Ryo………… ve ala cancha

Ryo a quien nadie había visto nunca agarrar una raqueta para jugar ,entro arrastrando los pies se había puesto un short y una playera y se veía algo molesto

- no es demasiada humillación?- le dijo kaoru- el no sabe jugar

- tiene un 90 de posibilidades que perderán con mas diferencia- les dijo sadaharu

Ryoma salio de la cancha molesto, había perdido y perdió horriblemente, y ahora ese ryo iba a jugar que pretendía, bueno su derrota no seria tan mala

- estas bien sakuno?- le dijo ryo algo preocupado a la castaña

- si no es nada fue solo calentamiento- dijo sakuno

- espero que te hayas dado cuenta de lo que hay que modificar- le dijo el chico mientras estiraba un poco las piernas

-vaya vaya………… mas victimas para jugar-dijo nassir confiado

- terminemos con esto dijo kheira- sacamos nosotros

Y así lo hicieron pero para sorpresa de todos , esta vez sakuno y ryo pudieron mantener un poco a raya a los jugadores árabes los cuales estaban visiblemente sorprendidos

Y ni que decir de las mandíbulas de los jugadores de seigaku quienes estaban visiblemente sorprendidos pues incluso sakuno se veía mucho mas ágil que cuando jugaba con ryoma

Ryo disparaba fuerte y certeramente a los tiros de nassir y kheira, los de seigaku se avergonzaron de haber pensado que no seria un buen jugador, ryo hacia una perfecta combinación con sakuno, la agilidad de la chica se veía compensada con al fuerza de remate de ryo

- es sorprendente- dijo fuji con los ojos abiertos

- nunca les dijimos que ryo no supiera jugar- les dijo yuki con una sonrisa

- pero como juegan- dijo eiji muy sorprendido

- es lógico- les dijo yuki- pero ahorita les diremos el porque

En esos momentos los árabes hicieron una hermoso tiro donde nassir tomo de la cintura a kheira para que ella pudiera contestar el alto servicio de ryo , cosa que kheira hizo sin mucho esfuerzo

Sakuno el dirigió una rápida mirada a Ryo quien asintiendo le lanzo hacia ella para después quedarse en cuclillas para que sakuno pudiera impulsarse para hacer un remate para darles un punto

Aun asombrados no se dieron cuenta que el partido había terminado

Por un potente remate de nassir sakuno y ryo habían perdido

Sakuno se veía molesta

- fue un buen partido sakuno- le dijo kheira con una sonrisa- por un momento pensé que podrían ganarnos

- ustedes son sensacionales- les dijo ryo mientras se acercaban a los demás

-un excelente partido- les dijo momo-

-sus acrobacias fueron geniales- les dijo eiji muy sorprendido

- y bien ahora me dirán porque sakuno y ryo tuvieron un mayor rendimiento que ella con ryoma?- les dijo yuki observando a ryoma ya sakuno fijamente

- la mano de fuji se levanto de entre todos

- es porque ryo y sakuno están mas complementados, es decir saben mas de ellos mismos, conocen sus secretos y sus movimientos

La mano de kheira se levanto al ver que nadie mas lo hacia, parecía una niña impaciente por responder la pregunta, yuki se la concedió con un gesto

Por el contrario de ryoma y sakuno que no se conocen muy bien, apuesto que ni siquiera saben las comidas favoritas el uno del otro

- eso que tiene que ver?- dijo ásperamente ryoma

- - a que debes de conocer perfectamente a tu pareja, de esta forma sabrás como reaccionara ante cualquier saque o disparo, eso te da una ventaja considerable

- el partido lo han perdido porque no sabían como iba a responder su pareja ante los tiros y por eso no jugaban bien- les dijo nassir mientras se acercaba mas a su pareja-ryo y sakuno saben perfectamente sus técnicas

-exacto- dijo yuki- ryo y sakuno han pasado mucho tiempo juntos conocen todo acerca de ellos, sus fortalezas su debilidades, cada punto de sus movimientos, de tal forma que en al cacha ambos pueden predecir lo que hará el otro- después fijo su mirada hacia los árabes- nassir y kheira son el ejemplo perfecto, ellos conocen absolutamente uno del otro

- y que lo digas- le s dijo kheira con una sonrisa coqueta

- y eso es porque ustedes?...-les quiso sacar eiji

- el es mi tu _Za'og _ .les dijo kheira

- que es eso?- les dijo kaoru

-significa marido en árabe- les aclaro sakuno

Ryoma se dio cuenta que esa misma palabra le había dicho kheira a sakuno para referirse a el, tuvo que bajar al gorra para que no se notar su sonrojo

Los del equipo se habían quedado sorprendidos ante esto

- estad casados tan jóvenes- inquirió sadaharu apuntando rápidamente en su libreta

- desde hace un año maravilloso- dijo nassir- ella estuvo comprometida conmigo desde el día en que nació-dijo abrazando a la chica- cuándo nos conocimos fue amor a primera vista

- simplemente lo v i y quede prenda de el- dijo kheira- así que decidimos casarnos cuenta antes

- su matrimonio estaba arreglado?- dijo fuji sorprendido

- así es, muy normal entre nuestra gente- dijo nassir- no mucha gente lo hace pero nosotros estamos contentos de que así haya sido no querida?

- si amor- dijo ella dándole un suave beso en los labios-por eso somos invencibles, porque nuestro amor así lo es

Ryoma y sakuno nunca lo sabrían pero en ese momento envidiaron a esos chicos

- bueno en fin también nos has sorprendido tu ryo no sabíamos que jugaras tan bien- dijo momo sonriente

- y espero que jamás vuelvan a verme- les dijo ryo esquivo – odio jugar tenis

- y porque?- dijo sadaharu apuntándolo

- una mala experiencia- dijo ryo bruscamente- debo ir a hablar con tu abuela sakuno chicos

- ese ryo- dijo yuki con un suspiro- iré con el- dio siguiendo al chico tranquilamente

Todos notaron que sakuno observaba con tristeza al chico pero después su semblante cambiaba

- odio perder-dijo la chica y después apunto con la raqueta a los árabes- no se como pero la próxima vez que juguemos los derrotare- dijo y se marcho con rapidez de ahí

- esa coraje me atrae de ella- dijo achir sonriente- ella Serra una buena …… _Za'oga _

-y que es eso?- dijo kaoru bruscamente

- esposa- dijo kheira y su significado floto entre los chicos- achir quiere que sakuno sea su esposa

Mientras tanto sakuno corriendo llego hasta un hermoso parque donde había un lago enorme y muy hermoso, la chica se quedo contemplando el hermoso estanque y dio un hondo suspiro

-déjame………. Intentarlo un poco mas- dijo dirigiéndose al cielo- por favor déjame terminar con esto y después ……. Después haré que tu desees…padre madre………… por ustedes ganare el torneo de Asia…aunque eso signifique….. mi muerte

De regreso a seigaku los jugadores de Arabia se habían ido a descansar excepto Nassir, kheira y achir los cuales se habían quedado porque querían hablar con Yuki y ryo quienes no habían regresado, mientras tanto la entrenadora les hablaba de lo que sabia del torneo y de como serian los juegos ahí

En los altavoces del lugar se oía una suave melodía de piano la cual llenaba de tranquilidad a todos

-entonces después de las rondas eliminatorias de cada país se harán entre países para que la final quede solo dos finalistas , así se decidirá el campeón del país y de la escuela

- oiga sumirecita- dijo eiji- sabia usted que sakuno y ryo juegan perfectamente dobles?

- no, no lo sabia- dijo la anciana y después sonrió – pero ya que me lo dicen me da mucho gusto que se puedan acoplar así, además es lógico que sakuno se quede con ryo………….. su madre era terapista y su padre tenista………… así que ella seguirá con al tradición

-quiere decir que..-dijo fuji sonriente

- si …. me gustaría que mi neta tuviera una relación formal con ryo

Un bufido de desesperación se oyó por el lugar, y fueron en realidad dos ryoma y achir los cuales, por distintos motivos lo habían hecho

La entrenadora fingió no haberlos oído

- bien ahora debo irme necesito a ir a una junta para los encargados de los equipos veremos que me dice ahora- dijo ella en un murmullo cansado

- disculpe entrenadora- dijo tezuka - me podría decir quien toca esa música, es realmente bueno me gustaría comprar una cinta

La entrenadora rió suavemente

- no es ningún artista ,-dijo la mujer encaminándose a la salida- es sakuno- soltó como si nada y se marcho de ahí

- sakuno toca el piano?- dijo momo sorprendido

Ryoma estaba impresionado y contento, seguía molesto por las suposiciones de la viaja peor que mas daba el sabia que no le era del todo indiferente ala chica

-que hermoso tocas sakuno-pensó para si el príncipe-ojala algún día toques así para Mi

-te ayudaremos a conquistarla ryoma-le dijo fuji al oído del chico a discreción

- que dices?- dijo ryoma colocándose su gorra para que no vieran su sonrojo

Peor fuji fingió desinterés y le dijo que guardar silencio con los labios

En eso vieron que regresaban yuki y ryo ya mas tranquilos

- hey y sakuno?- dijo ryo buscando ala chica

- se marcho – dijo oishi- hablo de que no le gustaba perder y eso

Los ojos de yuki y ryo se abrieron

- y la dejaron Salir así?- dijo yuki algo espantada- diablos… manejas tu ryo yo aun no puedo

- hey que pasa?- quiso saber kaoru

- bueno- dijo ryo- sakuno. No se toma muy bien las derrotas y bueno…. A veces hace cosas.. mhh como decirlo….. algo imprudentes…..

- la ultima vez estuvo a punto de pelearse con dos chicas- dijo yuki- y antes de eso termino con un tatuaje

-sakuno con un tatuaje?- dijo momo- pero si no se le ve

- bueno- dijo ryo algo incomodo- es que esta en una parte que no es visible a simple vista…….-y volteo su rostro y todos entendieron que el si había visto el tatuaje

- por un partido de tenis?- dijo momo algo confuso

- no, no exactamente- dijo ryo con una sonrisilla nerviosa- será mejor irnos , tenemos que encontrarla antes de que….

- iremos con ustedes- dijo ryoma rápidamente

- que?- dijo ryo- no ,no esta vez no ,no podemos dejar que ustedes

- somos un equipo- dijo ryoma seriamente- estos- dijo señalando al equipo- así lo dijeron así que ahora vamos todos a buscar a sakuno

- bueno como quieran peor vamonos ya- les dijo yuki

Todos se dirigieron ala camioneta donde con trabajos pudieron entrar todos- incluso un renuente kaoru-

-te preocupas demasiado por sakuno no ryo?- dijo eiji y después pensó muy bien las palabras que le seguirían- estas muy enamorado de ella no?

Ryo paro el automóvil bruscamente después se volteo bruscamente hacia donde estaban los tenistas

- de que diablos hablan?- les dijo ryo algo confundido

- bueno yuki nos hablo de su acoplamiento y después de todo ustedes viven juntos y siempre están muy pegados- se justifico eiji- además tu mismo nos has dicho que la quieres

- por supuesto que la quiero -dejando en claro su relación,-pero no se eso que tiene que ver

- que si vas a ser le nuevo novio de sakuno- dijo momo con fuerza

- que yo que- dijo ryo- dios no……... Nunca

- que tiene de malo?- dijo ryoma defendiéndola- es una hermosa chica además es una gran tenista- elogio que siendo del príncipe valía demasiado

- por eso mismo- les dijo ryo

- no te han entendido ryo- le dijo yuki- explícales de una buena vez todo

- peor yuki no puedo- dijo el chico

- adelante hazlo- dijo yuki- ahora estoy contigo y sakuno también lo esta ya sabes- dijo y después observo su reloj- y mas te vale darte prisa o no la detendremos

- que diablos- dijo ryo- esta bien aquí al versión resumida- dijo ryo y después los miro atentamente- cuando recién me iniciaba en el tenis yo era un jugador, una promesa decían muchos, y el próximo tenista numero uno- dijo el chico con ironía- en un torneo de practicas, para uno mayor, conocí al amor de mi vida, tan alegre tan lleno de ilusiones, salimos juntos y tuvimos una relación a escondidas, fueron los días mas felicites de mi vida, - después su voz se volvió ronca- hasta que un día me dijo que la farsa se había acabo, que todo lo había hecho para aprender mi técnica, y que ya no le era útil, me dejo botado, destrozo m corazón, a partir de ese día odie jugar, nunca mas lo hice, guarde mi talento solo para mi, y unos pocos conocidos, jamás quise volver a participar en un juego porque todo me hacia recordar a mi mas grande amor

- las chicas pueden ser muy crueles- apunto momo

- quien ha dicho que fuera una mujer?-dijo ryo irónico

Todos se quedaron en shock ante su comentario

-que dices?- dijo oishi algo incrédulo

- no niego que sakuno es hermosa tanto dentro y fuera y cualquier chico se sentiría honrado de estar con ella- sonido de aceptación de achir- pero a mi no me gusta como pareja -dijo ryo totalmente sincera- además ,ella jamás podría gustarme porque yo…………bueno……………..a mi no me gustan la s mujeres, me gustan los hombres…. Yo soy homosexual

Un silencio se extendió por todo el lugar

- no dirán nada?- dijo ryo algo incomodo

-algo como que?- dijo tezuka con simpleza

- ya saben el típico "aleja d e nosotros afeminado" o que tal " no te atrevas a aparecer en las duchas"- dijo el chico con tristeza- no se preocupen es natural, por eso mismo no me he quedado en el mismo lugar, no muchas personas lo saben , al principio dolía pero ya no

- no digas tonterías- dijo ryoma bruscamente- nosotros no somos así

- ryoma tiene razón- dijo momo- tu eres un gran entrenador y sakuno te quiere mucho además nunca te ha portado mal con nosotros a excepción de los entrenamientos los cuales lo haces siempre muy duro no hay quejas contra ti

- por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo momoshiro- le dijo kaoru

- en realidad no nos importa si te gustan los hombres o las mujeres eres nuestro amigo después de todo- dijo eiji y oishi asintió con fuerza

- eres parte del equipo- añadió tezuka

- y haces le mejor te de hierbas de Japón- agrego fuji emocionado

- y si ello te echan del equipo- añadió nassir- siempre podrás extra con nosotros verdad?-dijo observando a achir

- por supuesto- dijo el mencionado

- vaya………- muchas gracias a todos- dijo ryo tratando de emocionarse tanto era una sensación muy calida el sentirse aceptado- en serio gracias

- además- añadió momoshiro con un tinte pícaro- no podría culparte si te enamoraras de mi … porque vaya- dijo mientras se peinaba- soy hermoso no?- dijo y el dio un guiño coqueto

- eres un tonto el jamás se enamoraría de ti- le dijo kaoru

- pues yo estoy mas guapo que tu y por el podría enamorarse de mi- dijo momo sacándole la lengua

- como si un troglodita cuyo estomago parece agujero negro puede considerarse atractivo

Todos rieron ante eso liberándose la tensión momentos antes

Ryoma estaba contento, alguien menos de que preocuparse, bien el podría aceptar al relación de sakuno con ryo, pero no dejaría a otro hombre que se acercara a sakuno

- lamento decepcionarlos chicos pero yo no estoy interesado pro ninguno de ustedes- dijo ryo con una sonrisa- como les dije jamás he vuelto a interesarme por alguien …. No creo que sea aun el momento…..

- y entonces que sientes por sakuno?- dijo ryoma

- ella es como mi hermana pequeña la quiero como tal y ella hace lo mismo conmigo - dijo ryo sonriente mientras se volteaba para volver a encender la camioneta- estaba tan preciosa cuándo llego recuerdas yuki

- si derramaba miel por cada poro- dijo la chica- solo hacia falta pulirla un poco, algunos entrenamiento s un poco de practica y listo la mejor tensita femenil

-ejem- dijo kheira

-bueno la mejor tenista femenil en sencillos- les dijo ryo- sakuno es muy importarte para nosotros

- y por eso mismo debemos encontrarla antes de que lo haga otra vez-dijo yuki nuevamente preocupada

- hacer que?- dijo momo confundido

- mh será mejor que no lo sepan … aun- dijo ryo- y debemos ser rápidos o no llegaremos a tiempo

- que es lo que podría pasar?- se aventuro a decir ryoma

- créeme tu mas que nadie le gustaría ver eso- dijo ryo

Mientras aceleraba y observa los rostros confundidos de los chicos

- ojala pudieran llegar a tiempo antes de que sakuno.. bueno hiciera algo que podría lamentar después

Continuara

- aquí que hace sakuno aquí?

- esa de alla no es sakuno?

- que tipo de ropa es esa?

- bueno no es tan malo….. oh no espera ahora si esta malo

- y ahí vamos de nuevo

- hola preciosa………….

-nos vamos

-ella es mi chica y vuelve conmigo a casa

- oye déjame así me relajo……… no ves que perdí

-a partir de ahora te relajaras así solo para mi

- toca anda…………esto es mejor

Ven vamos a jugar

-quédate esta noche hay comida japonesa

-el juego ha comenzado

-no te dejare que me la quites ella será mi esposa

- nos veremos en el torneo mucha suerte

- se ha desmayado……….

-el tiempo se le agota se esfuerza demasiado y su cuerpo no resistirá mucho

- desde hace cuánto has estado aquí abuela?

- como que sakuno esta fuera del equipo?

El siguiente capitulo será: CAPITULO 5: De técnicas de relajación y conciertos privados, el pequeño secreto de sakuno

Hola como han estado, espero que les guste este capitulo, esta mas interesante y las cosas se pondrán mejor el próximo capitulo

Que les ha parecido el secreto de ryo? Se lo esperaban, y que piensan de esto

Achir se ve muy obsesionado con sakuno no, ese chico tiene mas secretos, y no se preocupen por los gemelos australianos ellos saldrán dentro de poco

La técnica de relajación de sakuno, entre otras esta muy buena pero bueno, es algo. Mh poco convencional jejeje………..

Pero les doy un consejo, tengan lista la canción

Rosa pastel del grupo belanova

la vamos a necesitar. Esa y otra mas que un no recuerdo bien cual será

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Y cualquier queja , sugerencia, o si quieren aparecer en el fic como uno de los integrantes de algún equipo asiático que esperas? Apúntate y ya

Déjenme un review no sean malos jejeje

Nos vemos y sigan leyendo juegos de seducción y canela , los links están en mi profile besos , tratare de no tardarme en la prox actualización


	6. CAP5:de técnicas de relajación

CAPITULO 5: De técnicas de relajación y conciertos privados, el pequeño secreto de sakuno

Ryo manejaba de prisa entre las calles de Japón, todos empezaron a recordar el lugar al que habían ido días antes

-no es por aquí……….- dijo momoshiro

- exactamente- dijo ryo con una mueca de preocupación- yuki ya te contesto?

Yuki desde que salieron estuvo marcando al celular de sakuno sin que la castaña diera señales de vida

- nada- dijo yuki- lo tiene apagado

Estacionaron y todos se dirigieron hacia el local de Orgullo Latino que a pesar de ser temprano- las 6 de la tarde- ya había gente esperando para entrar

- aquí?-dijo confundido kaoru- que hace sakuno aquí?

Fue ryo quien llego hasta donde estaba un hombre enorme de aspecto rudo que mantenía a los espectadores detrás-cadenero-

- hola joe- dijo ryo- una pregunta no has visto a mi chica?

- a la hermosa castaña?- dijo el chico y ryoma apretó los puños que es eso de su chica y la hermosa castaña?- si entro aquí hace 10 minutos

- no quería que me dijeras eso- dijo ryo con resignación- nos dejas pasar?

- son muchos- observo joe

-que listo- dijo ryoma con sarcasmo

-anda- dijo ryo- debo cuidarla ya sabes……..

- solo porque la vi una poco alterada- dijo joe y ante las protestas de los demás los dejo pasar a todos

- entraron al lugar donde un grupo en vivo estaba terminando una canción el lugar estaba casi lleno pero tranquilo, algunos chicos estaban tomando cerveza y otros platicaban mientras fumaban algún cigarrillo

- no la ven?- dijo yuki a los chicos

- no esta por ningún lado- dijo oishi

-entonces que esta haciendo aquí?- dijo momo

- créeme no te gustara averiguarlo- dijo ryo- hemos llegado tarde- dijo mientras señalaba al dj

- esa de alla no es sakuno?-dijo eiji mientras señalaba hacia donde estaba una chica

Efectivamente era sakuno.

O al menos se veía como tal, llevaba un vestidito de tirantes gruesos sin mangas que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y que se ceñía a su figura de color azul claro, llevaba el cabello sujeto con una diadema de color negra dejando solo un pequeño fleco, tenia botas largas hasta la rodilla , de color negro

- que tipo de ropa es esa?-dijo un confundido fuji

Yuki se volteo a ver con preocupación a ryo y este asintió

-rosa pastel?- dijo yuki, ryo volvió a asentir

-pero si esta de azul- dijo momo sin entender

En eso el dj se fue la escenario, bien, no se como me deje convencer por esto- dijo el chico lanzándole una breve mirada a sakuno- pero una linda chica a pedido cantar y pues aquí esta sakuno……… con Rosa pastel…..-dijo el chico- ah y no sean tan crueles

A decir verdad nunca nadie de se lugar a excepción de ryo y yuki habían oído cantar a sakuno y la verdad no sabían que tan mal o bien lo haría

- ser a mejor sentarnos- dijo ryo- no hay nada que podamos hacer para evitarlo

- solo va a cantar- dijo sadaharu- no le veo nada de malo….

- sentémonos y observen- dijo yuki y pidió refrescos para todos

Sakuno se había acercado al líder de la banda y le había susurrado algunas palabras, el chico visiblemente sonrió y le dio un coqueto guiño a la castaña

- si es rosa pastel algo mas ocurrió ryo- dijo entonces yuki con voz serie

- si, peor es sobre lo que ya sabes.-dijo ryo- ella …… . no esta bien…..

- dijeron que pasaría esto no?- dijo yuki con voz preocupada…… no puedo resignarme a solo esperar

- de que hablan ustedes- dijo tezuka

-……….de sakuno- dijo yuki-……..de nuestra separación….

Cuándo ryoma iba a preguntar de que diablos hablaba sakuno se dirigió al escenario y dando una rápida mirada los encontró sentados casi al frente

- vaya, me encontraron-dijo sakuno con una sonrisa coqueta- bueno empecemos- dijo la chica sonriente

La música empezó a sonar por todo el lugar, era de corte electrónico y pop, sakuno cerro un momento los ojos y empezó a cantar con lentitud y después empezó a cantar :

**Si yo quería ser esa mujer  
la madre de tus hijos  
y juntos caminar hacia el altar  
directo hacia la muerte**

Sakuno tenia una voz hermosa , las notas eran suaves y cantaba con ternura mientras se movía, ryoma estaba totalmente hechizado

**y** **al final ni hablar  
los dos nos destruimos  
y al final que tal  
tu y yo ya no existimos**

-que hermosa voz- dijo un claramente sorprendido momo-

Todos asintieron con fuerza mientras la música empezaba sonar mas alegremente

**No, No quiero ser esa mujer  
ella se fue a un abismo  
y tu**

- bueno no es tan malo….-dijo eiji y depuse s observo a sakuno-. oh no espera ahora si esta malo

Lo que sucedió fue que sakuno seguía cantando y se había llevado la mano a la parte trasera del vestido y en un ágil movimiento se lo quito

**no** **eres aquel que prometió  
seria mi súper héroe, y que  
todo acabo, no queda mas  
seremos dos extraños, yo  
te olvidare, me olvidaras  
hasta nunca.**

Sakuno seguía cantando ahora en un traje compuesto en un top que solo el cubría los pechos y dejaba al descubierto su firme abdomen además de un short cortisimo ajustado de color negro que le llegaba a medio muslo ambas prendas, lo cual combinaba con las botas altas y la diadema, ahora parecía toda una rockera

Se movía con sensualidad pues la música era muy suave lo cual contrastaba con al ropa que ahora traía

**Y donde quedo , ese botón  
que lleva a la felicidad  
luna de miel, rosa pastel  
clichés y tonterías  
y al final ni hablar  
los dos nos destruimos  
y al final que tal  
tu y yo ya no existimos**

- nunca cambiara- dijo ryo con una sonrisita

- siempre hace eso?- dijo ryoma celoso y molesto por las miradas que atraían el hermoso cuerpo de sakuno

- bueno si……….- dijo ryo- aunque antes era mas escandaloso al menos no ha empezado a coquetear con……..

-olvídalo y observa- dijo yuki interrumpiéndolos  
**  
No, No quiero ser esa mujer  
ella se fue a un abismo  
y tu**

Sakuno seguía cantando mientras su mirada no estaba con ninguno de los conocidos sino en un chico atractivo de cabellos obscuros que estaba sentado en una mesa junto a otros dos sujetos y otra chica

Sakuno le guiño el ojo al tiempo que cantaba y el chico le sonrió en respuesta a su coqueteo cosa que hizo que sakuno meneara las caderas con sensualidad

**no** **eres aquel que prometió  
seria mi súper héroe, y que  
todo acabo, no queda mas  
seremos dos extraños, yo  
te olvidare, me olvidaras  
hasta nunca.**

Ryoma estaba al punto de subirse al escenario ponerle su chamarra y sacarla de ahí a arrastras, ese sujeto como se atrevía a sonreírle a su mujer , y ella que hacia meneando el cuerpo de esa manera

Esperen

Dijo su mujer?

**Ta..ta..ta**

Sakuno termino y todos los presentes- y mucho mas entusiasmados lo hombres- empezaron a aplaudirle la chica les sonreía a todos y se bajo del escenario peor no fue hacia donde estaban los demás sino que se dirigió a la barra y para sorpresa de todos pidió una bebida con alcohol

Tezuka se levanto rápidamente como encargado y capitán vitalicio del equipo no podía permitir eso. Sakuno era menor d e edad…………….

Ryoma se levanto también rápidamente que diablos hacia sakuno?

Pero ante s de que llegaran los dos hasta sakuno el chico al que ella había coqueteado se acerco a la barra sentándose al lado de la castaña

- y ahí vamos de nuevo-dijo ryo levantándose con resignación

- hola preciosa…………..-dijo el chico – me llamo shinji kuragui y tu eres?- dijo mientras le besaba la mano

- sakuno ryuzaki- dijo al chica con coquetería mientras apuraba el trago

Tezuka llego hasta ellos

- que se supone que haces?- dijo fríamente

- bebo un poco, disfruto- dijo sakuno irónica - quieres intentarlo?

-oye amigo –dijo shinji- yo la vi primero así que aléjate

Ryoma llego en eso hasta donde estaban los dos

-nos vamos-dijo a sakuno quien lo observo como si no creyera que estuviese ahí

-no quiero- dijo escuetamente la chica y después señalo al chico al lado de ella-

……shinji?...-dijo y el otro asintió- y yo vamos a divertirnos

- ya la oyeron así que piérdanse- dijo shinji groseramente

Cosa que hizo que achir se levantara de la mesa seguido por los demás

Todos esperaban una bronca ………. Peleas o al menos algún golpe e insulto,

Aun así todos quedaron sorprendidos de la resolución de ryoma

Quien tomando con fuerza a la chica de las caderas se la llevo a un hombro cargándola como si de un costal de patatas se tratara

-oye déjala- dijo shinji peor se detuvo al ver la cantidad de hombres que estaban de parte de ryoma

Ryoma ni siquiera hizo caso de sus amigos y mucho menos del sujeto que estaba delante de el y se dirigió sin esperar a nadie hasta la puerta de salida

-con que derecho te la llevas?- dijo shinji ofendido pues le habían quitado a su presa de esta noche

-ella es mi chica y vuelve conmigo a casa- dijo ryoma simplemente provocando el sonrojo de sakuno y las miradas asombradas de sus amigos quienes no pudieron ni moverse de la impresión

Excepto inui quien rápidamente saco su libreta y empezó a anotar rápidamente

-le aparece si nos sentamos a seguir disfrutando de la música?- les propuso ryo

- y sakuno?- dijo momoshiro

- ella estará bien- dijo eiji con una sonrisa- ahora ya esta con su pareja de dobles – dijo inocentemente pues había tomado diferente la frase de ryoma

Mientras tanto ryoma había conseguido meter a una molesta sakuno en un taxi y después el entro sin hablar con Ella en ningún momento , el dio al dirección de su casa al chofer y pago por adelantado

Ninguno hablo y de hecho sakuno estaba pensando en sus cosas y fue solo cuándo sintió que el taxi se detenía que se dio cuenta que no estaba en su casa

Se bajo del taxi y observo la hermosa casa que había delante de ella, se veía grande y espaciosa, detrás de ella se veía un templo y ryoma la observo contento de que a sakuno le haya gustado

- es mi casa- el confirmo el chico- no hay nadie , fueron a visitara uno parientes en Osaka llegaran hasta mañana

- y que hacemos en tu casa?- dijo sakuno recelosa pero entrando al lugar

- evitando que hagas tonterías- dijo ryoma simplemente después se dirigió hacia la sala de estar que curiosamente tenia decorados americanos

Sakuno estaba muy desconcentrada que harían ahí? Y porque la decoración era tan variada?

-mi padre y madre están acostumbrados a los muebles americanos- dijo ryoma entendiendo su duda

Después entraron a una especie de estudio donde había una pequeña biblioteca , una escritorio un pequeño sofá , pero lo que mas impresionó a sakuno fue un hermoso piano de cola de color negro

-que hermoso- dijo sakuno yéndose directa al piano , el cual acaricio con los dedos-yo tenia uno así………… en casa de mis padres……. Mi papa siempre lo tocaba para mi mama, el me enseño a tocarlo sabes?- dijo sakuno quien se sorprendería después de haberle dicho eso a ryoma

-toca -dijo simplemente ryoma

Sakuno lo volteo a ver sinceramente sorprendida…..después el dedico una sonrisa sincera de agradecimiento y entonces levanto la tapa y se sentó delante del piano..

Empezó a tocar lentamente, para calentar un poco los dedos, era una melodía sencilla, conforme fue acostumbrándose empezó a tocar una canción mas rápida

Ryoma se sorprendió gratamente sakuno tocaba con elegancia y maestría el piano, sonrió para si, sakuno tenia muchos secretos escondidos aun, sin poder evitarlo se sentó junto a ella en el largo taburete.

Sakuno quien había cerrado los ojos saboreando las notas los abrió al sentir el olor y la presencia del príncipe

-gracias- dijo la chica simplemente sin dejar de tocar

- esto es mejor que ir a los bares cantando y coqueteando no?- dijo ryoma algo molesto pues recordó al sujeto ese….

- oye déjame así me relajo……-dijo sakuno con tono de broma.… no ves que perdí….. odio perder…….. además no tenía un piano a la mano……

-se que el perder es horrible- dijo ryoma- pero debes de canalizar ese enojo en seguir practicando. Además tomaste alcohol……-dijo en tono de enojo y reproche

- no era alcohol…….- dijo sakuno con una sonrisa - además soy menor de edad no me dejarían tomar, era un poco de jugo de manzana…… pero tienes razón… no debería dejarme llevar así….

-a partir de ahora te relajaras así solo para mi-dijo ryoma sin pensar seriamente en sus palabras

Sakuno se sorprendió y dejo de tocar por un momento tratando de entender las palabras de ryoma

Este se dio cuenta de ello y volteo hacia sakuno

- toca anda…………esto es mejor –le dijo el chico- que nadar ahí provocando hombres

-no me digas que estas celoso- dijo sakuno

- no es eso- dijo ryoma algo sonrojado y colocándose mas abajo la gorra- es solo que no me gusta…….

- ya veo- dio sakuno y empezó a tocar "corazón de niño"-y quien de tu familia toca?

- Mi hermano Ryoga- dijo el chico sin darle mucha importancia

- vaya ryoga si que emplea su tiempo no?- dijo sakuno con una sonrisa, conduce motos, toca el piano……….. si juega tenis que me ponga un anillo en el dedo…..- dijo en broma pero ryoma se lo tomo en serio

- es demasiado mayor para ti- dijo el enojado-

- ya – dijo sakuno divertid a por su reacción- tranquilo……….. eres el único echizen que realmente me interesa………

Ryoma se volteo rápidamente

- eres el único que juega tenis no?- dijo sakuno- por eso mismo……..-le resto importancia en el asunto- oye que hay detrás de esa puerta?

Ryoma se sintió un poco incomodo

- es el despacho de mi padre- dijo el chico sin querer decir mas

- es su lugar privado no?- dijo sakuno entendiendo ryoma solo asintió

Si por privado era, un lugar donde estaban todos sus trofeos medallas revistas recortes y demás recuerdos de su época de jugador pues si era su lugar privado…..

-y porque tu nunca tocaste el piano?- le pregunto sakuno sin dejar de tocar

- porque yo debía entrenar- dijo ryoma con simpleza

-desde pequeño?- dijo sakuno contrariada

- yo……… no era muy bueno….. veras………. Mi padre sabe jugar y desde siempre he querido ganarle……… pero cuándo era pequeño era muy torpe para el tenis así que tuve que entrenar muy duro para lograr la técnica de hoy en día

-vaya- dijo sakuno sorprendida- jamás pensé que se hubiera hecho difícil el aprender

- nadie nace sabiendo jugar tenis- le dijo ryoma

- tienes razón- concordó sakuno-ryoma……….. me dejaras tocar el piano siempre?- le dijo con una sonrisa tierna

- si….. siempre…… pero toca para mi…….. solo para mi- le dijo el chico

Sus miradas se encontraron sellando una promesa que ninguno de ellos pudo entender

Sakuno se despidió muy tarde de ryoma ya que después de tocar el piano , ambos chicos vieron algunas película s y ryoma realmente le entusiasmo que sakuno le pidiera ver el canal deportivo pues ese día habían jugado las hermanas williams y quería ver la repetición del partido

Después ryoma llevo a sakuno hasta la casa que compartía con ryo el cual abrió la puerta, se veía entre preocupado y aliviado ,

-quédate esta noche hay comida japonesa- le dijo ryo a ryoma quien acepto encantado

Después de despedirse ambos chicos se quedaron viendo a los ojos ,cosa que ryo noto y sonrió para si

Al día siguiente eran los partidos de la selección de Arabia

Como bien decían ryo y yuki eran oponente s formidables, después de practicar entre ellos lo hicieron con el equipo de seigaku, no terminaron ningún partido pues decían no querían predestinar los resultados, solo lo hacían para ver las técnicas y ver a que nivel estaban

-Ven vamos a jugar- les había dicho un entusiasta eiji a sakuno y a ryoma mientras fuji jugaba con nassir

- quiero ver el partido de tezuka con achir – le dijo sakuno a ryoma, este asintió con su cabeza y la siguió dejando a eiji con lo ojos abiertos

Desde que llegaron a la escuela sakuno y ryoma estaban juntos , nadie pregunto nada ni les dijo nada , pero si era curioso que tanto ryoma –siendo tan frió como es- siguiera a sakuno- quién ahora se mostraba un poco como la antigua sakuno- sin protestar nada

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron fuera de la cancha –ese día se habían cerrado el acceso a las canchas de la escuela así que solo estaban presentes los titulares , los entrenadores y los del equipo árabe ahí- para poder observar el partido

Achir volteo a ver a sakuno quien estaba viéndolos directamente y le sonrió para después ser atravesado por una mirada de odio de ryoma quien se acerco mas a sakuno como para demostrarle a achir quien era el que mandaba

-el juego ha comenzado – dijo achir lanzándole un potente disparo a tezuka quien respondió con facilidad

Ambos jóvenes s eran realmente buenos, aunque ryoma creía que tezuka era mejor- no por nada había sido el único del equipo que le gano- y sakuno estaba sumamente interesada viendo el juego de ambos

Ryoma sentía algo extraño por sakuno, no sabia que era, cuándo la besaba era…… algo extraño. Como un calor en el pecho, pero cuando estaba así con ella el se sentía completo, con ella podía hablar de tenis y ella sabia perfectamente como se sentía el en ese aspecto, era extraño, un sentimiento posesivo se coló dentro de el al darse cuenta que achir jugaba para impresionar a sakuno

Como siempre el partido quedo a medias, ambos jugadores eran excelentes, ryo confiaba que con tezuka habían muchas probabilidades de ganar les dio una toalla ambos jugadores y los felicito por su desempeño

- debes de dejar de temer por tu brazo tezuka- le dijo ryo en privado al chico mientras achir se retiraba- esta s en perfectas condiciones………

Mientras achir salía de la cancha quitando se el sudor, sakuno lo observo pues el no le quitaba la vista de encima………. Después a ryoma a quien observo atentamente como evaluándolo……

-no te dejare que me la quites ella será mía - dijo achir simplemente ante una sonrojada sakuno y un desafiante ryoma y se alejo de ahí con la mirada fija hacia otro punto

Jamás entenderé a los tenistas varoniles- dijo sakuno- porque te amenaza con la copa asiática

Ryoma sabia que no era por el torneo……..

Días mas tarde los competidores de Arabia se despedían de los chicos

- nos veremos en el torneo- les dijo achir con una sonrisa desafiante- mucha suerte con sus rondas eliminatorias

-a partir de ahora somos contrincantes- les dijo tezuka con una mirada desafiante- en el torneo terminaremos nuestro partido- le dijo a achir con firmeza

- creo que en eso no podré ayudarte- dijo achir- mi duelo será con el- dijo apuntando a ryoma quien lo vio fijamente- hay mas que tenis en ese partido.. hasta entonces- dijo y tomo la mano de sakuno revelando al palma donde deposito un beso a continuación le dio un beso en la frente y otro en la mejilla

Aunque t dos vieron este gesto algo extraño nadie dijo nada , pero las exclamaciones de sorpresa del equipo árabe no se hicieron esperar, a pesar de eso el equipo se subió al autobús después de unas despedidas algo nerviosas

Ryoma no entendió nada de ese comportamiento pero sabia que sakuno si lo sabia pues se había quedado en una especie de shock

- el le ha pedido matrimonio- susurro kheira al oído de ryoma cundo se despedía de el- según al tradición de su país ella le debe de dar una respuesta depositando otro beso de igual forma en un tiempo no mayor de 8 meses si lo hace , se casaran entonces

-ella no lo hará- dijo ryoma en un susurro para que la chica lo entendiera

- tal vez. No….. Pero.. no te habían dicho?... tan solo piensa achir se llama igual que el país que su padre rige……. Achir……… es un príncipe, un príncipe de verdad, cuándo su padre muera le gobernara su país.. sakuno podrá resistirse a un príncipe de Arabia?. O tal vez se quede con el príncipe del tenis- dijo maliciosamente para después bajarle la gorra- espero tu respuesta en el torneo

Y después de esto se marcho muy sonriente de ahí

-sakuno- le dijo yuki a pesar de las miradas curiosas del equipo en cuento perdieron de vista el autobús árabe- que piensas hacer?

- no se a que te refieres- dijo sakuno mientras empezaba a rebotar una pelota

- no te hagas la desentendida achir quiere una respuesta- dijo yuki con cara seria- lo mejor seria…..

- yo se lo que hago- dijo sakuno- no puedo hacer nada hasta que termine el torneo- después se giro hacia ryo- que tengo que hacer hoy?

Así que evadiendo el problema no?

Además porque se lo tenia que pensar tanto se dijo ryoma durante el resto del entrenamiento, mientras observaba a sakuno entrenar mientras jugaba con fuji, la chica se veía algo mal demasiado cansada

Y entonces sucedió

Fue en solo un instante

Pero que clavo en el corazón de todos

Ya que todos vieron como el cuerpo de sakuno se desplomaba en la cancha , quedándose inmóvil

- mierda- dijo ryo saltando la red- preciosa despierta, sakuno otra vez no…

- ya sabes que hacer- dijo yuki mientras se arrodillaba frente a la castaña- yo la cuidare

- que le pasa?- dijo momo preocupado

- se ha desmayado……….- dijo kaoru con mirada preocupada

- y como que otra vez- dijo ryoma - ya se ha desmayado antes?

Pero ni yuki ni ryo dijeron nada, una ambulancia llego y se llevaron en ambulancia a sakuno quien no había recobrado al conciencia, tampoco permitieron que ninguno del equipo fuera con ellos, dijo que se llevaran el auto, le dieron las llave de tezuka

- pero ella esta bien?- no pudo reprimirse decirles ryoma mientras ellos se subían a la ambulancia

Yuki y ryo se observaron fijamente y después ya no dijeron nada

Una hora mas tarde el medico fue a ver a sakuno quien estaba con ryo y yuki en el cuarto

- de acuerdo a los análisis que le hemos hecho a la señorita ryuzaki me sorprende que su estado no sea peor- dijo el doctor

-cuanto tiempo?- dijo sakuno firmemente

-el tiempo se le agota- evadió el hombre- se esfuerza demasiado y su cuerpo no resistirá mucho……… si sigue practicando cualquier tipo de deporte……..

bueno…… podría adelantar el suceso

- no puedo dejar el tenis- le dijo sakuno con furia

- pero no ha pensado en la operación?- dijo el medico- podríamos….

- una operación que me dejaría paralítica o ciega?- se burlo sakuno apretando las sabanas- no…. Prefiero que termine…. Pero óigame bien ….. jamás dejare el tenis……….. aunque eso me lleve a la muerte……

- sakuno- dijo una voz espantada desde la puerta

Los 4 rostros se giraron hacia el nuevo visitante

- desde hace cuánto has estado aquí abuela?- dijo sakuno con voz suave

- el tiempo suficiente como para oírlo todo-dijo sumire visiblemente seria- salgan todos quiero hablar con mi nieta a solas

Entendiendo a la perfección que querían unos momentos a solas yuki le dio una mirada de apoyo , ryo la acaricio la cabeza y ambos salieron. El doctor lo hizo después

- y bien espero- dijo sumire sentándosele la silla

Y sakuno le platico entonces todo

Cuándo el equipo llego al hospital yuki les dijo que sakuno tenia anemia. Y que debería comer mas

La misma mentira de sierpe

La misma mentira que ya no soportaría mucho mas siendo contada

Al día siguiente a todos les sorprendió el anuncio de la entrenadora

- como que sakuno esta fuera del equipo?- dijo momo

- por eso no vino hoy a la escuela?- dijo sadaharu

Pero sumire no dijo nada mas se dio media vuelta pero tezuka juraría que tenía lagrimas en los ojos

- ustedes dos- dijo tezuka- díganos que tiene sakuno

Ambos sabían que tenían que decir la verdad

Pero el equipo al soportaría?

El la soportaría?

Continuara …………..

Avances del prox capitulo

- un aneurisma en el cerebro, cerca del cerebelo

- una operación podría salvarle la vida

- yo estaré para ti siempre

- somos un equipo no te dejaremos

-cuando te recuperes iremos al parque de diversiones

-_si tu no estas aquí me sobra el aire _

-estaré contigo , porque no quiero perderte

- porque me lo ocultaste?

- porque nadie entiende que no quiero la lastima de ninguno de ustedes?

-tal vez ese sea mi destino, después de todo nunca fui una excelente jugadora

- y si me quedo ciega?, tu soportarías estando ciego? Sin poder jugar otra vez?

-te has puesto a pensar que también puede morir en el quirófano?

-hola.. preciosa

-ya que no puede s verme, tal vez deba besarte , tal vez así recuperes tu vista no?

- aléjate de ella

-quiero…… que este s conmigo…….. que estés conmigo siempre

-que tiene que ver achir con esto?

- bésame, por favor dame un ultimo beso

-sabes?, nunca pude olvidarte…..a pesar que quería…. Nunca… pude pensar ……en nadie …mas

Capitulo 6: una verdad mortal, cuando mueres por alguien

Notas de la autora:

Perdón por la tardanza, espero que le s haya gustado este capitulo, esta algo corto pero el próximo estará mas largo

Canciones del prox capitulo

Cuando muere s por alguien- erick rubin

Si no estas aquí- roxana

Déjenme un review para sabe r si le s gusta porfas y le s doy unos adelantos de lo que viene

Llega ryoga a casa y que pasara cuando sakuno se de cuenta que ryoga también juega?

Y nanjiro llega a seigaku a visitar a unos amigos, que hará el samurai allí?

Nos vemos pórtense bien y cuídense mucho


	7. Cap 6:una verdad mortal

La canción que estará en este capitulo será:

Si tu no estas aquí- Roxana

Capitulo 6: una verdad mortal, cuando mueres por alguien

Ryo y yuki estaban delante del equipo en el despacho de la entrenadora , la cual no estaba en ese momento, ambos chicos se miraban con nerviosismo sin saber bien como empezar

-díganlo de una buena vez- dijo ryoma con la voz fría, por dentro estaba muy preocupado ya que las miradas de esos dos no daban buenas señales- que le pasa a sakuno

-es que bueno yo no estoy seguro si debemos decírselos- dijo ryo con la mirada implorante a yuki quien lo observo con una fría determinación

-deben saberlo ryo- dijo la chica con la voz tranquila- El debe saberlo…….- después se dirigió a los chicos para hablarles con la voz mas tranquila- espero que sepan que esto que les diré es un tema muy delicado, sakuno jamás se los diría abiertamente y si ella nos pregunta algo nosotros lo negaremos de inmediato

- puedes hablar de una vez?- dijo impaciente kaoru

-bien- dijo yuki y tomo aire- cuándo sakuno comenzó a entrenar conmigo…. Y debido al entrenamiento sufrido algunas ocasiones tuvo que ir con ryo para algunos malestares- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros como restándole importancia y a todos se les vino a la mente esa llamada que oyeron cuando la chica estaba lejos de casa- pero en algunos momentos cuando sakuno se encontraba realmente mal tuvimos que levarla al hospital….

- como que realmente mal- dijo eiji dudoso

- ya saben…-dijo ryo- amígdalas, esguince de tercer grado …esas cosas

- bueno en los hospitales como sabrán hacen chequeos rutinarios donde sakuno siempre aparecía bien- dijo yuki y su voz el tembló un instante- pero cuando llevaba como seis meses con nosotros un día se desmayo, no le dimos mayor importancia por la insolación , por un virus, no se las excusas se nos acabaron, y los desmayos iban aumentando- dijo fijando su mirada a la nada- cuándo fuimos nuevamente al hospital aun chequeo completo fue cuando todo se acabo…..

Nadie hablo quería asimilar las siguientes palabras de la chica

- un aneurisma en el cerebro, cerca del cerebelo era la causa de sus constantes desmayos- dijo yuki con voz serena - Un aneurisma cerebral es un área débil en las paredes de un vaso sanguíneo que se hincha, se rompe y ocasiona una hemorragia en su cerebro…..

-un aneurisma- repitió sadaharu- pero que les dijo el doctor

- el aneurisma esta localizado en una parte muy escondida del cerebelo y esta presionándolo muy fuerte mas cuando hace esfuerzos..como jugar al tenis…-golpeo las manos en el escritorio y sin verlos pues sus ojos empezaban a derramar lagrimas- jamás olvidare su expresión cuando nos lo dijo el doctor, su mirada se apago , estaba llena de ilusiones , todo su mundo se derrumbo en ese instante, al momento se hizo fría , de hielo, tal como la ven ahora….

-pero no s e puede curar? Operar?- dijo tezuka

- una operación podría salvarle la vida- dijo entonces ryo ya que yuki no podía continuar – pero ella se niega a realizarla

- pero porque es tan testaruda- dijo con firmeza ryoma aun incrédulo su sakuno..enferma?

- porque hay un riego del 50 que se quede ciega o paralítica por ello, o que el aneurisma se rompa y le provoque una lesión cerebral….. para ella jugar lo es todo ryoma- le dijo yuki mirándolo fijamente- ella jamás podría vivir sin jugar tenis

- y si no se trata que puede pasar?- dijo momo

- le habían dado año de vida…..- dijo ryo- y ya ha pasado 6 meses ….

Eso provoco sorpresa y desolación en todos ellos mas en ryoma quien se derrumbo en una silla y se cubrió el rostro con las manos

- ella solo quería participar en el torneo asiático- dijo yuki por eso seguimos con el entrenamiento…. Pero algo paso, tal vez se esta esforzando demasiado…. Pero el aneurisma esta provocándole mas desmayos y dolores de cabeza insoportables….

- tengo que ir a verla- dijo ryoma decidido levantándose de la silla

-todos debemos ir- dijo fuji con los ojos abiertos

- no ,no pueden ella lo sabría- dijo ryo-sabrá que nosotros se los dijimos

- crees que podremos detenerlos?- dijo yuki- vamos a casa … yo los llevo

- nos matara sakuno nos matara- dijo ryo con voz suave

-no si sigue s mis instrucciones- dijo yuki con un guiño además ella los necesita ahora ryo ……..

-porque siempre dejo que me convenzas- dijo el chico apesadumbrado

- porque tu también sabes que es lo mejor para ella ahorita

Llegaron a la casa de yuki y ryo y esperaron a que el plan fue efectuado, todos incluso un desesperado ryoma quien estaba que no aguantaba las ganas de que sakuno les platicara bien como era eso que no se quería operar

Ryo llego a la sala de estar donde vio a sakuno acostada en el sillón viendo la tele , llevaba ese camisón de seda azul que el chico le había regalado cuándo estaba en el hospital, era corto , sin mangas y con un pronunciado escote

- hola princesa como estas?- dijo ryo sonriente a sakuno

La chica lo miro y se incorporo con suavidad del sillón para quedar sentada con las piernas levantadas y cubierta con un edredón

- bien en lo que cabe- dijo al chica- mi abuela acaba de irse , pero ya les dije que estoy bien , puedo jugar

Todos podían oír perfectamente la conversación pues estaban del otro lado de la puerta atentos y sin hacer ruido

-si pero ya oíste al medico te has esforzado mucho- dijo ryo- y ahora me dirás porque?

- porque aun no soy la mejor- dijo testarudamente al chica- achir y su selección de Arabia son excelentes y los gemelos australianos también lo son, yo vengare a yuki con Alexandra , yo la derrotare

- entonces porque no te operas?- dijo ryo

- ya hemos hablado de eso muchas veces ryo y no estoy de humor

- estas de humor para cantarme algo?- dijo ryo con mordacidad

- ja…. Eso si lo puedo hacer doctor?- dijo sakuno con mordacidad- no se supone que no debo de hacer nada que me agite

- y eso?- dijo ryo extrañado- nunca te habías negado a cantar…..

-prometí relajarme de otra forma- dijo sakuno viendo hacia otro lado

Ryoma se sonrojo ante esto, estaba respetando su promesa de tocar para el y solo para el… aunque en esta ocasión no la rompería pues el la estaría oyendo

- anda , una canción lenta no te hará daño- dijo ryo- estoy melancólico-

- bueno esta bien- dijo ella – estos últimos días que he estado postrado en la cama he estado pensando en una canción que había escrito hace mucho tiempo ya y quiero que me digas como queda….. Pásame la guitarra….

Ryo corriendo fue por la guitarra que sakuno tenia en la esquina del cuarto, sakuno había aprendido a tocar lo básico en un curso cuándo estaba en la escuela, pero cuando se fue al entrenamiento se hizo excelente, pues no había nada mas en que matar el tiempo y con ayuda d e ryo y yuki componían canciones realmente buenas

- bien no te burles he?- le advirtió al chica- es solo algo que bueno… Ahora va… le puse …. Si tu no estas aquí…..

Empezó a tocar la guitarra acariciando las cuerdas en un sonido suave y seductor, entonces empezó a cantar con voz aterciopelada

**No quiero estar sin ti  
Si tu no estas aquí me sobra el aire  
No quiero estar así  
Si tu no estas la gente se hace nadie.**

Cantaba con tanto sentimiento que a todos se les hizo un nudo en el estomago cantaba con tanto sentimiento. Con tanto corazón que todos podían sentir esa canción en lo profundo de sus almas

**Si tu no estas aquí no se  
Que diablos hago amándote  
Si tu no estas aquí sabrás  
Que Dios no va a entender por que te vas.**

Ryoma también así lo sintió, cada letra cada estrofa, a quien le cantaría sakuno esa canción?, no pudo evitar sentir una puñalada de celos en su interior

**No quiero estar sin ti  
Si tu no estas aquí me falta el sueño  
No quiero andar así  
Latiendo un corazón de amor sin dueño.**

Todo el equipo tenia el corazón en un puño, que hermosa canción, llena de sentimientos, todos pensaban en lo afortunado que seria el que conquistara el corazón de sakuno, tezuka y fuji sonrieron, el sabia a quien iba esa canción

**Si tu no estas aquí no se  
Que diablos hago amándote  
Si tu no estas aquí sabrás  
Que Dios no va a entender por que te vas**

Mientras tanto ajena a todo, sakuno seguía cantando esa canción que había escrito los primeros días de estar en el entrenamiento y a quien mas sino al príncipe que tanto amaba , ella quien siempre lo veía y lo admiraba con su tenacidad y desempeño en el tenis, el de quién se había enamorado antes de que todo empezara

**Derramare mis sueños si algún día no te tengo  
Lo mas grande se hará lo mas pequeño  
Paseare en un cielo sin estrellas esta vez  
Tratando de entender quien hizo  
Un infierno el paraíso  
No te vayas nunca porque**

Yuki quien sabia a quien iba esa canción solo sonrió, sakuno aun no lo olvidaba y ellos estaban totalmente ajenos a los sentimientos del otro, los niños nunca cambiarían y tal vez ryoma los ayudara a convencer a sakuno sobre la operación

**No puedo estar sin ti  
Si tu no estas aquí me quema el aire. **

Si tu no estas aquí no se  
Que diablos hago amándote  
Si tu no estas aquí sabrás  
Que Dios no va a entender por que te vas

Sakuno siguió tocando metiendo a todos en la canción con cada uno con sentimientos encatrados…como una chica como ella iba a morir tan pronto y no había nada para evitarlo?

**Si tu no estas aquí no se  
Que diablos hago amándote  
Si tu no estas aquí sabrás  
Que Dios no va a entender por que te vas **

Si tu no estas aquí

En al ultima frase la puerta se abrió rápidamente y sakuno se quedo sorprendida

- lo siento traje a los chicos para que te hicieran una visita- dijo yuki excusándose- estabas cantando?- dijo como si no la hubiera escuchado- si creo que oí música de alla atrás…..

- que diablos pasa aquí- dijo sakuno dejando la guitarra aun lado….- porque están todos aquí

- pues porque nos preocupamos por ti- fue la fuerte respuesta del príncipe – acaso no podemos hacerlo

- no, no es eso- dijo la chica volteando el rostro para que nadie pudiera apreciar el sonrojo que tenia en esos momentos

- veníamos a verte nos preocupamos porque la entrenadora nos dijo que ya no estarías en el equipo- dijo fuji con una sonrisa amable

- es cierto.. tendré que dejar el equipo por un momento- dijo sakuno apretando el edredón con la s manos- no es que o quiera si no……….

Tezuka se sentó delante de ella en el sillón y le tomo la mano y la miro directamente a los ojos

- lo sabemos……. Todo…. Quieres hablar de ello?- dijo el capitán con voz tranquila

Todos se sorprendieron de que tezuka hiciera algo así pero esperaron la reacción de la chica

- si supuse que esos dos se los dirían- dijo sakuno encogiéndose de hombros apartando su mirada de la de tezuka – no saben guardar secretos

- hey que yo he guardado de quien estabas enamorada- se quejo ryo

-quieres decirnos algo?- dijo tezuka aun intentando que la chica se abriera

- no ,no hay mas que decir- dijo sakuno testarudamente- se me acabo el tiempo, ya ni siquiera puedo jugar tenis

-pero sakuno- dijo yuki desesperada- entiende que si te operas……….

- si me opero puedo quedar ciega o paralítica tengo un alto riesgo……….Yo prefiero morir antes de vivir sin poder jugar tenis entiéndelo..-dijo sakuno- capitán…. Tu … si lo entiendes cierto?

Tezuka lo pensó un momento y después asintió la cabeza

-no podría…….. simplemente prefiero morir- dijo sakuno en voz baja-

Todos se quedaron callados pues nadie sabia que decir a continuación. Excepto una persona que de inmediato tomo la palabra

- déjenos solos- dijo ryoma con voz fría

Nadie lo entendió ni comprendió a que se refería

- salgan todos de este cuarto ahora- dijo mas autoritario el chico y le lanzo una mortal mirada al capitán…. Eran celos lo que veía tezuka en los ojos gatunos del príncipe?

Tezuka sonrió , o al menos eso le pareció a sakuno, e hizo que todos se salieran de la habitación dejando a la chica confundida frente a ryoma

-que pasa?- dijo sakuno- porque les has dicho a todos que se salieran?...

Mientras tanto en al cocina donde estaban todos los demás tomando un café

- que querrá decirle ryoma a sakuno?- dijo momoshiro

-hay un 85 de probabilidad que ryoma le pida a sakuno que se opere- dijo prácticamente sadaharu

-yo creo que se le va a declarar- dijo un emocionado eiji

-alguien quiere apostar?- dijo maliciosamente ryo

- pero de que hablas?- dijo yuki- además como sabríamos quién ganaría estoy segur a que ninguno de esos dos nos dirá nada

-oh mi pequeña belleza inglesa- dijo seductoramente ryo a yuki acariciándole la mejilla- es que no te acuerdas donde esta el parlante que instalamos para que sakuno pudiera llamarnos desde la sala

-claro que si- dijo al chica quitando bruscamente la mano de la mejilla de ryo- pero por si no lo sabes "copernico" , el parlante esta apagado……..

- _our_ _contraire madame_-(al contrario)- dijo ryo- lo encendí antes de marcharnos no se darán cuenta de que esta ahí

- y que esperas?- dijo un impaciente eiji- préndelo que quiero oír todo

-que les parecen 300 yenes?- dijo ryo con el aparato-quien apuesta?.-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras apretaba el botón para poderlo oír todo

Mientras tanto en al sala sakuno aun esperaba la respuesta de ryoma quien no había contestado su pregunta

- ryoma?- dijo sakuno nerviosa ante el silencio del joven

- porque me lo ocultaste?- dijo simplemente ryoma mirándola a los ojos aun de pie

- porque?- repitió sakuno- porque habría de decírtelo?...no creo que tuviera importancia…….. es decir…..no me gusta mostrar mis debilidades ante mis rivales

- rival?- dijo ryoma – eso soy para ti?... un rival?...

Sakuno no quiso contesto , simplemente alejo su mirada de el chico

-dímelo-dijo ryoma acercándose a ella y arrodillándose para estar a su altura, la tomo del mentón y la miro a los ojos- dime si solo soy un rival mas para ti

- porque me lo preguntas- dijo sakuno entonces tratando de evitar el hechizo de la mirada de ryoma- no eras tu el que nunca tenia amigos?, el que solo respiraba y vivía por el tenis?... dime ryoma……dime que soy para ti…..- dijo un poco mas alto

- todo- dijo e chico-…..eres todo….

Sakuno estaba punto de replicar pero ryoma se le adelanto y antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo, el príncipe reclamo esos labios como suyos…..

Era un beso suave, un poco ansioso, sakuno tardo en responder pero después se dio cuenta que sus labios se complementaran se movían a un mismo ritmo , a un solo latido, era un beso lleno de ternura y paz

Después de unos instantes se separaron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos entendiendo algunas cosas del otro

- no me pidas que te vea morir- dijo ryoma susurrándole- no me pidas , porque yo no podría soportarlo……..

Sakuno se separo un poco de el pues no podía seguir hablando si al miraba de esa manera, se encogió de hombros

-tal vez ese sea mi destino, después de todo nunca fui una excelente jugadora- dijo mirando por otro lado

- no es por el tenis- dijo ryoma sentándose donde había estado antes tezuka-eres tu….además…….somos un equipo no te dejaremos

- porque nadie entiende que no quiero la lastima de ninguno de ustedes?- exploto sakuno- por eso no les dije nada, por eso se los oculte a todos

- todos los demás te quieren, incluso kaoru y tezuka que son mas fríos te han tomado cariño- dijo ryoma con brusquedad- no es lastima lo que sienten por ti

En la cocina kaoru se había sonrojado y tezuka había volteado el rostro

- tu no estuviste cuando se lo dije a mi abuela- dijo sakuno derramando unas lagrimas- no viste su rostro, de compasión, de lastima…….no quiero verla en ninguno de ustedes

- no era lastima tonta ….. era de tristeza- dijo ryoma mas alterado- como querías que tomara esa noticia si no es de esa manera, por dios eres su nieta

- aun así no me operare - dijo sakuno enojada poniendo los pies en el suelo peor quedando sentada- además no tienes por que hablarme así

- alguien tiene que hacerlo para que entres en razón- dijo ryoma molesto- debes operarte para salvarte

- y si me quedo ciega?, tu soportarías estando ciego? Sin poder jugar otra vez?-le dijo sakuno desafiante- dime tu aguantarías una vida en las tinieblas o atado en una silla de ruedas?, sin poder jugar, oyendo como lo hacen todos menos tu?

Ryoma se quedo un momento callado para pensar la respuesta

- tal vez hace algún tiempo no……- dijo ryoma- pero ahora se que seria difícil , pero podría superarlo

-ah si?- dijo al chica escéptica- como?

- si tu estuvieras a mi lado lo soportaría- dijo ryoma simplemente

Sakuno se quedo impactada ante eso y viendo a los ojos de ryoma no pudo mas y empezó a llorar, las lagrimas que jamás había derramado ante nadie, derrumbándose solo ante al persona que podría ayudarla a salir del abismo en el que se encontraba

Ryoma la abrazo apretándola contra su pecho, dejando que al chica se desahogara, sakuno lo apretó con fuerza llorando como una chiquilla llorando como nunca lo había hecho ante nadie, solo con el, solo con su príncipe

-tengo miedo-dijo sakuno entre llantos - mucho miedo ryoma

- yo estaré para ti siempre- dijo ryoma acariciando su cabeza- superaremos esto juntos princesa

En un rato solo se oyeron los llantos de sakuno, y las palabras tranquilizadoras de ryoma, poco a poco empezó a sollozar y cuando termino se quedaron un instante así, abrazándose uno al otro, compartiendo esa noticia que ambos afrontarían, juntos, como debía ser

-estas mejor?- le dijo ryoma en un tono que jamás se lo había escuchado sakuno

- si…-dijo sakuno levantando la cabeza-lo siento he dejado tu playera hecha un desastre

- no te preocupe s por eso- le dijo ryoma –y bien que harás?

- no se…… es que hay muchas probabilidades de quedar mal- dijo sakuno mirando a su regazo

-pero también las hay de que te recuperes a la perfección- dijo ryoma- y se que eso pasara sakuno, tu eres una chica muy fuerte además- dijo mas malicioso- me debes un buen partido eh?... no puedo permitir que mi chica sea mejor que yo en el tenis?

-como que tu chica?- dijo sakuno asombrada- de que hablas?

- aun no lo entiendes verdad?- dijo ryoma- se que ere s muy inocente pero... Bien esta bien te lo diré…… Sakuno….

-ryoma que- dijo la chica pero ryoma le puso el dedo en los labios

- no me interrumpa s porque no pienso repetirlo jamás- dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa- Cuando llegue a Japón, a jugar en la academia seigaku, pensé que solo venia a jugar con los jugadores que mi padre me había hablado tanto……mi padre había visto algunos torneos en los cuales le sorprendió al capacidad de seigaku, en un torneo se encontró con tu abuela y quedaron en que yo vendría a estudiar y a practicar mi tenis ... por un año únicamente pues tenia yo que competir en otros torneos en América….- sakuno hizo el amago de decir algo pero al final no dijo nada- si ,iba a estar solo un año en seigaku, por eso yo no venia con al intención de hacer amigos o de conocer a nadie, sino a jugar tenia, por ese motivo llegue y mi padre me inscribió de inmediato a un pequeño torneo de la ciudad, para variar mi padre se quedo dormido y no me despertó a tiempo , así que tuve que tomar el metro para llegar al torneo, en el vagón yo estaba concentrado en el tenis cuándo olí una esencia de flores de cerezo …..voltee y ahí estabas tu, tarareando una canción mientras mirabas el paisaje sentada, no se que paso, pero podía dejar de verte, si sakuno te veía desde antes de que te dieras cuenta, después me enoje con los sujetos que te estaban molestando

- ahí nos conocimos- dijo sakuno con una sonrisa

- si y te dije que me guiaras al lugar del evento, quería hablar contigo de lo que fuera

-pero te di mal la dirección- dijo sakuno poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza

- no me importo perderme el torneo –dijo el chico con una sonrisa- quería saber como podría verte otra vez, cuando, no se porque, apareciste ante mi nuevamente, mi padre siempre me ha dicho que juegue tenis para ser mas fuerte, jamás como venganza personal, pero ese día fue la primera vez que jugué para vengarte, no podía asimilar que alguien te hiciera daño, no se porque pero así era- dijo ryoma encogiéndose de hombros- después cuando vine a seigaku fue una sorpresa y una alegría interna que estuvieras en la escuela y mas aun al saber que tu abuela era la entrenadora…poco a poco te fui conociendo y saber tus estados de animo, que no te gustaban las confrontaciones, que te ponías muy nerviosa cuándo estabas conmigo, que te sonrojabas y que te daba vergüenza cuándo tu amiga de coletas gritaba en los entrenamientos, pero a mi no me importaba que tu amiga viniera, porque así yo sabia que tu ya estabas ahí, que estabas viéndome jugar, eso era mi amuleto, no sabia porque pero siempre que venias me sentía con mas fuerzas y mas deseoso de ganar

- pensé que no te dabas cuenta- dijo sakuno sombrada

-claro que me daba cuenta- dijo ryoma- siempre sabia cuándo llegabas, el día que me lesione jugando no quería que pensaras que era un debilucho por eso te dije que salieras de la cancha por eso quise seguir jugando, no quería que me vieras así derrotado

- ese día fuiste muy testarudo – le reprocho la chica acariciándole al mejilla- estuve muy preocupada por ti , tuve mucho miedo por ti

- a quien me habla de testarudo- dijo ryoma con una sonrisa- paso el año que tenia de plazo y tenía que irme, pero en el ultimo momento les dije a mis padres que me quedaría, al menos hasta tercero, ellos lo entendieron de inmediato, aunque yo aun lo negara, nadie lo supo pero yo seguía atento a lo que hacías, como eso deliciosos pasteles que hacías, cuando estaba entendiendo mis sentimientos, tu te fuiste, te alejaste de mi, me enoje, creo que momoshiro aun tiene la espalda adolorida- al ver la mirada confusa de sakuno agrego- el día que te fuiste , me lleve a momoshiro a las canchas callejeras y jugamos hasta la madrugada, estaba furioso por dejarte ir

-pero porque- dijo sakuno confusa

- porque ahí lo entendí todo- dijo ryoma – supe que me había enamorado de ti…-dijo el chico tomando las manos de la chica entre las suyas- quise traerte de vuelta de inmediato, tu nunca faltabas a ningún partido mió ,y le di a tu abuela el plazo de un año para traerte de vuelta, pues ella me explico el porque te habías ido, entendí que querías ser fuerte y por eso no fui a verte

- ibas a ir?- dijo sakuno que estaba que no se la creía

- si – dijo ryoma sonando avergonzado por primera vez- de hecho había hecho una pequeña maleta y había tomado algún dinero de mi cuenta, pero mi padre me dijo que estaba actuando como un chiquillo tonto, y que tu te molestarías si me presentaba ahí de buenas a primeras si tu aun no habías decidido volver….

-tu padre es muy sabio- dijo sakuno

- algunas veces hasta me sorprende a mi- dijo el chico orgulloso- por eso decidí esperarte y decírtelo cuándo regresaras pero entonces volviste muy cambiada……… fría e indiferente……ahora se porque lo hiciste pero aun así, yo sabia que no podía decirte nada hasta conquistar tu corazón por eso no te lo había dicho …. No sabia como decírtelo, aun así fría, indiferente aun te quería, quería que estuvieras a mi lado…... y ahora que lo sabes sakuno…Que estoy enamorado de ti… dime serias mi novia?...

- ryoma….-dijo sakuno estuvo a punto de decir que no , por miedo de perderlo después, pero esa mirada suplicante y anhelante destruyo la poca resistencia que tenia, nunca podría negarle nada a el no, no a su príncipe - si… Si quiero ser tu novia….Ryoma yo también me he enamorado de ti desde que te vi en el vagón de tren

Ryoma emocionado la tomo en sus brazos y la volvió a besar nuevamente, con amor con cariño, el que ahora sabia que ambos compartían

- ryoma- dijo la chica tomando una determinación- me operare …. Pero quiero que estés conmigo lo harás?

- estaré contigo , porque no quiero perderte- dijo ryoma- además todo saldrá bien ya veras los mejores médicos te verán

- si ryoma si tu lo dices te creo se que todo saldrá bien- dijo la chica acariciándole el rostro del chico

-cuando te recuperes iremos al parque de diversiones- dijo ryoma acariciándole los labios - tu y yo y los del equipo, junto con yuki y ryo que han estado escuchándolo todo desde la cocina…….

Sakuno y los demás se quedaron impactados ryoma se había dado cuenta?

- será mejor que vengan aquí antes de que me enoje- dijo ryoma

Todos entraron aspecto avergonzado, vieron a ryoma sentado al lado de sakuno , la misma sakuno estaba algo avergonzada, habían oído todo, incluido sus llantos

- se operara como ya saben- dijo ryoma- hoy mismo iremos al hospital central…

- pero ryoma no es muy tarde?- dijo fuji

- no entre mas pronto sea mas rápido pasara esto- dijo el chico- también hay que decírselo a tu abuela, no quiero problemas con ella- dijo pasándole la mano a la cintura de la chica en actitud posesiva

- que lindos se ven juntos- dijo eiji ronroneando y emocionado

-eiji contrólate- dijo oishi apenado por su pareja de dobles

- vaya ryoma que guardadito te lo tenias- dijo momoshiro con un guiño travieso

- aunque era muy notorio- dijo sadaharu sacando un cuaderno-yo lo sabia desde el episodio de karupin

-compórtense- dijo tezuka y después miro seriamente a ryoma y a sakuno -te has puesto a pensar que también puede morir en el quirófano?

Todos se quedaron de piedra ante lo dicho por el capitán

-si pero todo saldrá bien porque estaremos juntos- dijo con firmeza ryoma

- si lo se- dijo tezuka- bien es hora de ir al hospital- y vio al confundida mirada de sakuno y agrego- ryoma lo ha dicho somos un equipo todos estaremos contigo

Mas tarde sakuno tomada siempre de la mano de ryoma fue a ver al doctor anunciándole que se operaria, tenia que hacerse unos exámenes para ver cuándo estaría viable el quirófano, sakuno estaba nerviosa pero con ryoma y los demás apoyándola se tranquilizo un poco

-en una semana- dijo sakuno suspirando mientras estaba con todos cenando hamburguesas- me operan en una semana

- tranquila saku- dijo ryo- debes de pensar positivo . además el doctor Miyamoto es el mejor en neurocirugía de todo Japón

- si es verdad- dijo la chica- debo de pensar positivo

- yo pago la cuenta- dijo yuki- tengo mucho dinero de sobra-dijo con una mirada maliciosa

Ni ryoma ni sakuno entendieron el porque d e pronto todos- incluido tezuka-sonreían forzadamente , así que se encogieron de hombros y siguieron comiendo sus hamburguesas

La semana paso demasiado rápido para sakuno, la cual quería que todo pasara mas lento, pero el apoyo de ryoma y los demás la fueron acoplando y tranquilizando sobre lo que iba a pasar

Era un día antes de la operación, ya estaba en el cuarto del hospital, los chicos y ryoma estaban con ella en el cuarto , su abuela estaba atendiendo los últimos detalles por lo cual estaban a solas

- podría quedarme contigo- dijo eiji- tienen cable y la comida esta buena

- uy propongo una pijamada- dijo momo- me han dicho que las cafeterías están las 24 horas

- nada de eso- dijo yuki- sakuno necesita descansar nosotros vendremos mañana primera hora

- esta bien- respondiendo los dos al unísono

- gracia s por su apoyo chicos-les dijo sinceramente sakuno- no se si hubiera hecho esto sin ustedes

- estamos contigo en esto sakuno- dijo fuji como toda respuesta- eres la mas pequeña ,como nuestra hermanita

- si es nuestra hermana menor- dijo momoshiro- no deberíamos dejar que este con ryoma podría pegarle malas mañas

- oye a que te refieres- dijo ryoma

- al menos no esta contigo- dijo kaoru como si nada

- oye serpiente repite eso- dijo momoshiro enojado

Sakuno empezó a reír suavemente

- si tengo unos guapos y geniales hermanos mayores- dijo con una sonrisa- seré la envidia de muchas chicas

-si nuestra hermanita tiene razón- apunto eiji- debemos tener novia también nosotros….

Entre risas y otras cosas todos se marcharon para dejar descansar a sakuno, ryoma le dio un suave beso en los labios prometiéndole llegar a primera hora de la mañana

A las afueras del hospital ryoma quiso irse solo para pensar en el día siguiente , en la operación y las consecuencias que habría en su vida muchas determinaciones, y muchas respuestas a las preguntas que había en su mente y en su corazón

Estaba por llegar a su casa cuando tomo la determinación que cambiaria su vida, esperaba para bien, pero se lo diría mañana, iría a primera hora para saber la respuesta de sakuno, con eso en mente se fue a dormir

A la mañana siguiente sakuno se despertó algo nerviosa, pero se sorprendió cuándo vio a alguien sentado al lado de su cama

-hola.. Preciosa- dijo el chico con una sonrisa altanera

Sakuno se sorprendió de verlo ahí, sentado como si fuera alguien en su vida….

Alexander Mc Lean…..

-que hace s aquí- dijo sakuno incorporándose y mirándolo fríamente

- digamos que me entere……… de tu condición- dijo el chico levantándose- y me sorprende que decidas operarte………

- no te interesa lo que haga o no- dijo sakuno fríamente podría ser alegre con sus amigos pero ese sujeto no le inspiraba nada de confianza

- pero aun así sin jugar…- dijo el chico- lastima … eras buena

Sakuno empezó a sentir el fuego hirviendo en su interior ……. Quien lo había dejado entrar?

- largo de aquí este es un hospital privado- dijo al chica

-no preciosa no me iré hasta no decirte lo que he venido a decirte- dijo y se sentó en la cama de la chica con demasiada confianza - me gustas mucho sakuno………Eres la mejor tenista que he visto en mucho tiempo, quiero que estés a mi lado cuándo te termines de operar, quiero que seas mía………..

- cuidado que no vas a caber por la puerta cuándo tu y tu arrogancia salgan de aquí- dijo sakuno con desprecio

- no seas tonta- dijo Alexander- serás mía tarde o temprano y lo sabes, si sale algo mal en al operación y quedaras en al silla de ruedas o ciega todos se alejaran de ti……

- estas mal-dijo sakuno- todos me apoyan sea cual sea el resultado

- no seas tonta- se burlo Alexander- eso te dicen ahora, quieren que te operes porque saben que sin ti su equipo no llegaría a las eliminatorias…pero te dejaran, y entonces vendrás a mi lo se……..

- y porque habría de ir contigo?- dijo sakuno burlona

- porque aun así yo querré que estés conmigo- dijo el chico arrogante y se encogió de hombros y se acerco a ella –además ,si, ya que no puedes verme, tal vez deba besarte , tal vez así recuperes tu vista no?

Y se acerco peligrosamente a ella pero cuando iba a besarla otra voz resonó en el cuarto

- aléjate de ella

- vaya , vaya- dijo sin voltear Alexander- que hace el príncipe del tenis aquí tan temprano?

- fácil vengo a ver a mi novia- dijo ryoma entrando y yendo de inmediato hacia sakuno

-tu novia?- dijo Alexander sorprendido- vaya no pierdes el tiempo……Pero que será de ella si pierde al vista?- dijo con maldad- si no puede ver o si no puede andar la abandonaras, no cargaras con ella o si

- por supuesto que lo haría- dijo ryoma- pero no será necesario porque ella estará bien , porque estaremos juntos…… porque ella me quiere igual que yo la quiero a ella

- estupido- mascullo Alexander-bien los dejare a solas…pero aun no me rindo…cuándo todo acabe mal… querida…….. háblame vendré siempre por ti……- dijo y salio como una exclamación de la habitación

- estas bien?-dijo de inmediato ryoma- ese estupido no te hizo nada?

- no solo quería atormentarme- dijo sakuno abrazando a ryoma- ryoma. Dime es cierto que estarás conmigo si algo sale mal?…….

- nunca dudes de eso- dijo ryoma- y tampoco le creas que todos los del equipo te abandonarían, ya los oíste, creo que incluso será una maldición el hecho que te hayan tomado como su hermanita menor……

Sakuno se rió de ello

- si tienes razón- dijo sakuno- todos somos una familia

-pero viéndolo bien ellos me ayudaran con los insectos que quieran alejarte de mi… Como ese estupido árabe- dijo escupiendo las ultimas palabras

-que tiene que ver achir con esto?- dijo confundida sakuno

- se que te propuso matrimonio- dijo ryoma- y espero que tu respuesta sea no o habrá un problema

- claro que no aceptare- dijo sakuno- pero no puedo decírselo hasta que no acabe el torneo , o podrá desconcentrarse y quiero que juegue con todo…. Pero oye estas celoso?-le dijo con una mirada picara

- no ,no estoy celosos- dijo ryoma- solo que no quiero que ese tipejo se acerque a lo que es mió- dijo apretándola contra si

- vaya amanecimos algo posesivos el día de hoy no?- dijo sonriendo sakuno

-no tienes ni idea –dijo ryoma.- alguna vez te dije que me vuelve loco tu sonrisa?

- no nunca- dijo sakuno- peor ahora ya lo se, además y adoro cuándo me ves así…..

Estuvieron otro rato juntos platicando entre beso y beso , cuándo llegaron los demás del equipo, ni ryoma ni sakuno le s comentaron el incidente de Alexander, así que todos empezaron a bromear y a estar con sakuno

A las 12 unas enfermeras acompañadas de unos camilleros vinieron a aplicarle a sakuno la anestesia, que seria total por lo delicado del procedimiento, y como la dosis era algo fuerte era mejor empezara aplicársela desde su cuarto

-tranquila todo saldrá bien –dijo la enfermera-el doctor miyamoto es el mejor en su ramo

- Ryoma- pidió sakuno cuándo la enfermera estaba aplicándole la anestesia-bésame, por favor dame un ultimo beso antes de entrar al quirófano……..

- sakuno hay algo que quiero decirte- dijo ryoma- quería esperar hasta salir del hospital pero tengo que hacerlo ahora…

-sabes?,- dijo sakuno interrumpiéndolo un instante-……nunca pude olvidarte…..a pesar que quería…. Nunca… pude pensar ……en nadie …mas…….Siempre en ti mi príncipe……. Del cual me enamore a primer a vista…Siempre serás el único para mi ryoma…..mi ryoma……la canción que cante.. era para ti…….. solo para ti….

No importaba que estuviera el equipo completo……no importaba que hubieran desconocidos ahí , ryoma tenia que decírselo, este era el momento lo sentía en su corazón

- Sakuno……quiero…… que estés conmigo…….. que estés conmigo siempre… toda tu vida, que me acompañes, que seas mi confidente, mi amiga mi apoyo….. sakuno se mi princesa…..sakuno……. quieres casarte conmigo??'

CONTINUARA……………..

Avances del próximo capitulo

-porque se tardan tanto????

-era en serio lo que dijiste en la habitación ryoma?

-quiero que ella sea mi esposa , será lo primero que haga después de que salga de aquí

- tranquilo todo saldrá bien?

-llamando a los doctores thomson y kawana al quirófano 6 es una emergencia

- esta perdiendo mucha sangre

-déjeme pasar

-Sakuno no te mueras pro favor no te mueras

-doctor hay un paro respiratorio….

-princesa no por favor

-lo siento mucho no hay nada que podamos hacer….

-siempre recordaremos este momento…

-te amo no te imaginas cuanto

-no veo, porque no encienden las luces?

-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos hermano

-ryoga?... que haces aquí?

-vendrá un jugador nuevo, ahora que sakuno no esta…….

-lo conocimos en el entrenamiento…. Sakuno le tenia mcuho cariño…. Decía que le recordaba a alguien

El próximo capitulo se llamara: Muerte y resurrección... la llegada de Ryoga …..

Lo siento por tardarme tanto pero estas vacaciones fueron muy largas espero que puedan entender, todos mis fics actualizados, dense una vuelta por mi otro yo y ya saben dejen reviews

Que piensan sakuno vive o se murió?... jejeje perdón por dejarlas en el suspenso peor así seguro me leen el prox capitulo no?, todos mándenme comentarios y todo lo que quieran decirme

Ahora ya saben porque sakuno era fría con todos no?, a me , me gusta poner a ryoma celoso, peor no se preocupen que sakuno también tendrá sus dosis

Nos vemos en el prox capitulo, no me tardare tanto lo prometo

Cuídense mucho y ay saben entre mas review actualización mas rápida


	8. Cap 7 Muerte y resurrección

Capitulo 7:Muerte y resurrección... la llegada de Ryoga …..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando mi voz calle con la muerte, mi corazón te seguirá hablando.

Rabindranath Tagore _(1861-1941) Filósofo y escritor indio._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La luz de en "operación" seguía encendida, fuera de ella todos esperaban a que saliera alguien para decirles que pasaba con sakuno , todos sentados, excepto

Ryoma por otro lado paseaba impaciente de un lado a otro

-porque se tardan tanto????-exclamo por décimo quinta vez el príncipe sin preocuparse de cuidara su tono despectivo

-es una neurocirugía no una visita al dentista ryoma-le dijo kaoru con voz tensa

-era en serio lo que dijiste en la habitación ryoma?-dijo momoshiro viendo a su amigo pasear de un lado a otro

- totalmente en serio- dio ryoma- solo espero que ella este bien para poder hacerlo

- no deberían precipitarse- dijo oishi siempre tan maduro- aun son muy jóvenes de que vivirían?

- podría seguir jugando- dijo ryoma- y con eso….

-no digas eso- dijo tezuka con voz firme- aun son muy chicos deben de esperar un poco mas, no quiero que arruinen su vida por un arrebato

-quiero que ella sea mi esposa , será lo primero que haga después de que salga de aquí-espeto ryoma sin ver a ninguno de sus amigos- y no me importa lo que digan los demás

Habían pasado algunas horas mas ryoma tenia el cabello revuelto y todos se habían quitado las chaquetas y se veían sumamente nerviosos, incluso tezuka había tomado mas café del necesario

De pronto la lucecita en la parte de arriba se apago y un cansado pero tranquilo doctor salio de ella mientras se quitaba el sudor de su ya pronunciada frente

- familiares de la señorita ryuzaki?- dijo el doctor viendo a las personas ahí presentes-hombres en su total mayoría

-soy su abuela y ellos son sus amigos- se adelanto sumire

-la operación fue un éxito- dijo el doctor haciendo que todos se sintieran aliviados yuki abrazo con fuerza a tezuka casi sin darse cuenta- la chica es muy fuerte y se recuperara mas rápido de lo que…………

En eso, de pronto salio una enfermera corriendo con sangre cubriendo toda su bata

- doctor……. Ha ocurrido algo la paciente tiene una hemorragia tipo dos y no podemos parársela- dijo la enfermera apresurada

- maldición- dijo el doctor sin importar nada se volvió a meter al quirófano

Todos de inmediato cambiaron su semblante ya que ahora las enfermeras salían del quirófano con rapidez algunas llevaban gasas manchadas de sangre otras bolsas con sangre , todos podían oír los gritos del doctor quien hacia todo lo posible por hacer que sakuno se recuperara

-llamando a los doctores thomson y kawana al quirófano 6 es una emergencia-fue el sonido que se oyó en el altavoz de inmediato dos doctores se iban colocando las batas y entraron hacia donde estaba sakuno

Ryoma estaba desesperado que pasaba? Una enfermera salía en ese momento y no pudo aguantar mas se acerco a ella y fríamente pero con docilidad le pregunto

- que pasa? - dijo ryoma viendo a los ojos a la chica-porque todos están llenos de sangre

La enfermera vio al chico, se veía frió y duro pero en sus ojos se veía el tormento por lo que le pudiera pasara esa chica que estaba en el quirófano

- esta perdiendo mucha sangre- le dijo la chica- no podemos parar al hemorragia , si esto sigue así, a la chica podría darle un paro respiratorio y morir

- no- dijo el chico suavemente- no puedo quedarme aquí…….déjeme pasar

- no es posible- le dijo al chica un poco afligida- ahorita los doctores están luchando por salvar la vida de esa joven, además no es un espectáculo que desees ver….

- no me importa quiero estar con ella- dijo ryoma sorprendiendo a todos- quiero estar con ella a pesar de todo……

La enfermera vio la cara del chico llena de sufrimiento y su corazón suave por ser las primeras veces que estaba en una operación de ese tipo, se ablando y le dio una mirada comprensiva al chico

- déjame ver que puedo hacer- le dijo- peor no te prometo nada ,-dijo la chica algo afligida mientras se volvía a meter, casi inmediatamente llegaban algunos enfermeros cargando bolsas de sangre

- maldición- dijo ryoma golpeando la pared con el puño- no puedo hacer nada…..

Durante unos minutos mas, ryoma y los demás veían desesperados la puerta del quirófano , cundo de pronto salio la enfermera con semblante triste

- ven…..-llamo la chica la tiempo que le entregaba a ryoma un traje color azul para poder entrar a al sala de quirófanos- creo que necesitaras estar con ella

- ella esta…..-dijo ryoma en un susurro

La chica no dijo nada pero en sus ojos se podía leer la pena- tan jóvenes- pensó la enfermera- no te demores mucho- dijo la chica y se volvió a meter

Ryoma se metió de inmediato hacia el quirófano, dentro había todo un pandemonium enfermeras yendo de un lado a otro, tres doctores rodeaban la plancha del quirófano donde se podio oír el lento latir de un corazón , el chico rompió rápidamente el plástico que protegía la bata azul y se la coloco con premura después se acerco hacia donde estaba al cabeza de su amada

Sakuno estaba irreconocible estaba pálida e inconciente, portaba una mascarilla de oxigeno, se veía muy débil

Los doctores notaron de inmediato al chico , el doctor de sakuno estaba complacido de que el chico entrara los otros dos se mostraron indiferentes ante esto mientras trataban se salvarle la vida a la chica que estaba delate de ellos

-Sakuno no te mueras pro favor no te mueras- decía ryoma mientras tomaba la mano inerte de la chica quien no se movía para nada

-doctor hay un paro respiratorio….- dijo una de las enfermeras chequeando el aparato que media la capacidad de latidos en el corazón de la castaña

De inmediato los doctores procedieron a tratar de salvar la vida a esa chica mientras ryoma desesperado trataba de que sakuno no se diera por vencida hablándole en susurros

-princesa no por favor- decía ryoma- no me dejes así, no después de verte de nuevo, por favor vamos, además me debes un partido no te dejes vencer, nunca has sido una cobarde

Mientras tanto fuera del lugar los demás seguían muy estresados

- pero que diablos pasa- decía momo- porque nadie nos dice nada

-quédate quieto- le susurro kaoru- me molestas

- oye tu- dijo enfadado momo

- tranquilo todo saldrá bien- dijo yuki quien desde que sakuno estaba en el quirófano se había sentado y se había quedado tranquilamente en su silla

-y tu porque estas ta calmada?- le dijo eiji- ella es tu amiga no esta sin un poco preocupada por ella?

-por supuesto- dijo yuki ofendida mientras se levantaba y dando media vuelta se marchaba de ahí con pasos apresurados

-nunca cambiaras – dijo por lo bajo ryo

-a que te refieres?- le pregunto oishi y los demás le prestaron atención para tratar de mitigar su preocupación

- ella sierpe ha sido así- dijo ryo encogiéndose de hombros- sus padres la educaron bajo una firmes reglas donde ser la mejor y no mostrar debilidades era algo normal para ella ……..pero ella las ha mostrado todas desde que sakuno llego a su vida y eso provoca que a veces como esta, se descontrole y no sepa como actuar………si l conozco como es debido. Ella esta en los jardines…..

Paso otra hora mas hasta que nuevamente el doctor ,su bata estaba bañada en sangre , salio del quirófano, su rostro se veía cansado

-que ha sucedido doctor- dijo sumire de inmediato

- pudimos detener la hemorragia y todo estará bien me parece- dijo satisfecho y todos pudieron soltar el aire contenido- al parecer fue bueno que ese chico entrara , no dejo de decirle cosas a ella y así fue que lucho por salir adelante, no ha querido despegarse de sakuno en ningún momento así que veré si se puede quedar a dormir en la misma habitación

- y entonces salio bien de la operación cierto?- dijo la entrenadora con una sonrisa

El rostro del doctor se vio un poco afligido

-lo siento mucho no hay nada que podamos hacer respecto a eso- dijo el doctor cansado- hasta que ella no recupere al conciencia todo se quedara en interrogantes

Poco mas tarde todos estaban en al habitación de sakuno, la chica seguía inconciente pues la cantidad de sedante era muy poderosa, tenía los ojos vendados ,igual que la cabeza, ryoma estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama y le tomaba una mano posesivamente

-siempre recordaremos este momento…-había dicho tezuka en un momento de silencio- como aquel donde pudimos perder a alguien importante para nosotros, tomaremos de este momento las fuerzas , la sabiduría y trataremos de olvidar el miedo que pasamos , sakuno no debería enterarse de la preocupación que tuvimos todos, eso podría alterarla

Todos asintieron y quedaron en ese acuerdo, sakuno no despertó hasta al día siguiente , tenia la boca seca y le costaba tenerse en pie pero al menos había recuperado toda la conciencia

- que bueno que no me han cortado el cabello- dijo sakuno

-la tecnología es muy moderna- le respondió ryo- solo fue una pequeña indicción y con el cabello podemos cubrir lo que se tuvo que quitar

- me da comezón en los ojos- dio sakuno - cuando me quitan esto?- dijo señalando la venda que le cubría los parpados

- pasado mañana- dijo momo- no seas tan desesperada hermanita

- jaja… es que ya quiero jugar otra vez- dijo sakuno- ahora que se que estoy bien nada me impedirá darle su merecido a esa selección australiana

- tu primer partido será conmigo- dijo ryoma con voz tranquila- así que yo te recomendaría descansar

- ya veras tu…- dijo sakuno pero volteo hacia otro lado de tal forma que estaba amenazando a kawamura quien se sonrojo por la situación- te ganare y te patearé el trasero

Todos se rieron ante esto y siguieron platicando de otras cosas hasta que de repente yuki se levanto algo agitada de a silla

- maldita sea- dijo dándose un golpe en la cabeza-que día es hoy?

-jueves 12-dijo oishi

- si .. llegaba hoy- dijo yuki mirando a ryo- porque no me recordaste ayer en la casa?...

- el?- dijo ryo- el llega hoy?... pues yo no me acordaba

-llego hace dos horas me voy o se ira y con el trabajo que me costo que viniera- dijo yuki desesperada mientras besaba a cada integrante del equipo en el cachete y se marcho rápidamente de ahí

- esta bien- dijo eiji- eso fue raro….

-quien va a venir ryo porque yuki se puso así?- dijo sakuno moviendo la cabeza hacia donde estaba ryoma

- vendrá una sorpresa para ti sakuno- dijo ryo- aunque supongo que sabrás quién es, has intentado hacerlo venir desde hace mucho

- no me digas que…-dijo sakuno emocionada sentándose de golpe en la cama- dios, eso seria genial

-bien , aquí seguimos sin entender- dijo kaoru molesto

- verán- dijo sakuno sonriente- cuando estuve en el entrenamiento llego a la playa justo cuando estábamos entrenado

**-----------------****Flash back---------------**

Sakuno se encontraba sumamente cansada ese entrenamiento era muy agotador y realmente la ponía muy mal, no sentía el brazo derecho por lo cual tenía sujeta la raqueta con la izquierda de pronto yuki le lanzo otra pelota con mas fuerza , pero su brazo se quedo inmóvil no podía moverse siquiera, la pelota le caería directo al rostro, sakuno cerro los ojos para esperar el golpe pero nunca llego

-porque te entrometes- dijo la voz enfadada de yuki- quien te has creído?

- nunca me ha gustado que se maltraten a jóvenes tan bellas- dijo una voz muy singular- así que, si quieres jugar, hazlo conmigo……- un chico llego hasta ellas era alto y los cabellos negros se le movían al viento, tenia una mirada calida y una sonrisa seductora, sakuno no pudo dejar de pensar que esa cara la había visto en alguna parte

**------fin de flash back-----**

Fue un partido asombroso- dijo sakuno sonriente- jamás vi perder a yuki de esa manera……….

-perdió?- dijo momoshiro

- y de que forma- dijo ryo- yuki jamás le ha perdonado que le haya ganado tan fácilmente, el se veía lento en un principio pero pudo jugar con rapidez…..tenia una entrega y una energía….

-era además muy misterioso- dijo sakuno con un entusiasmo no muy propio de ella- era tan amable pero tan reservado , tenia tanta pasión por el tenis

- decía que su padre le había enseñado a el y a su hermano menor, pero que el siempre había sido mejor que su pequeño hermano- dijo ryo encogiéndose de hombros-

Cuando dijo eso, ryoma sintió algo extraño en el pecho pero no le dio mucha importancia

-te ves muy entusiasmada sakuno- dijo un malicioso eiji

-ah bueno es que yo…-dijo sakuno y bajo la vista, por las vendas todos pudieron notar un enorme sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica

-que pasa aquí?- dijo oishi- ustedes dos están muy sospechosos- dijo señalando a ryo y a sakuno

- es que bueno el- dijo sakuno titubeante y expectante de la reacción de ryoma- el me dijo que yo……….. que si yo….. quería estar con el ……siempre y bueno…. Yo le dije que si…..

Hubo un silencio algo incomodo después de las palabras de sakuno

- que?- dijo ryoma calmado- que acabas de decir?

- fue algo inevitable- dijo sakuno con un suspiro- en esos días yo estaba muy triste y deprimida el llego y me platico muchas cosas, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, las cosas se dieron y una situación llevo a ala otra…. Lo hicimos oficina , ryo y yuki fueron los testigos , después………

-como que oficial?- dijo kawamura algo sorprendido

-el me lo propuso y yo acepte- dijo sakuno- le dije que vendría acá en un año y le prometió venir también para estar conmigo, deben de jugar con el es genial

-vendrá como un jugador nuevo, ahora que sakuno no esta en condiciones , necesitaran entrenar con el- dijo ryo

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto yuki llegaba corriendo de una forma no muy elegante , no veía ese sujeto por ninguna parte, entonces vio que una pequeña multitud de jóvenes chicas rodeaban algo

-Oh no por dios- dijo con fastidio yuki y se acerco

Y si, era el, alto y fuerte, de cabellos negros con reflejos verdes, una mirada confiada y astuta ,sonrisa arrebatadora, era el, el primer hombre que le había ganado en el tenis

-ya era hora yu-ki-ko- dijo el chico de modo bromista, nunca nadie le decía yukiko y este se lo decía de una forma que la enfadaba

Las chicas que lo rodearon se sintieron incomodas ante la presencia de la inglesa

- vamonos, se muere por verte- dijo yuki con indiferencia pero algo molesta por la mirada de las chicas

- bueno nos vemos después preciosas- dijo el chico seductor

Las niñas rieron y el se marcho para alcanzar a yuki, quien ya se marchaba sin esperarlo

-Vamos no estés celosa- le dijo el chico- tu siempre serás la primera para mi…

- deja de jugar o te regresas a donde sea que estabas- dijo yuki- antes de eso… debes saber algo sobre sakuno…..

El joven vio que eso era importante y se presto a pone r atención

-no eso si que no- dijo ryoma- te vas y te divorcias de ese sujeto de inmediato

- divorciar?- dijo una confundida sakuno- porque me habría de divorciar

- no quieres divorciarte?- dijo momoshiro- sakuno no te creía capaz de jugar así con ryoma

- de que hablan ustedes dos?- dijo sakuno algo sorprendida- piensan que me case con el?...

Entonces empezó a reír suavemente al principio pero después mas desenfadadamente – no puedo creerlo- do ryo- en verdad lo creyeron?

Sadaharu había sacado una goma para borrar , mientras pensaba en otras cosas, los demás simplemente voltearon la mirada

- yo no me case con el- dijo sakuno aun ahogada en risa- simplemente nos hicimos hermanos legales….. el nunca había tenido una hermana menor y decidió adoptarme yo no tuve hermanos mayores nunca, ahora lo tengo a el y los tengo a ustedes- puso sus manos en el rostro de ryoma-a quien sintió por algún extraño motivo- y lo acaricio dibujando las facciones del príncipe- estabas celoso ryoma?

- no digas tonterías- dijo el fríamente pero con un pequeño sonrojo al sentir las delicadas manos de sakuno sobre el, estaba muy aliviado, habría que conocer a ese sujeto

-te amo… no te imagina s cuanto- dijo sakuno entonces de golpe, sorprendiendo a todos- nunca dudes de eso, yo no podría ver a otro hombre como te veo a ti, eres mi príncipe y jamás me separaran de ti…

-yo también te amo- dijo ryoma bajito como si fuera un secreto-y nunca te dejare sola

- el amor- dijo ryo con un sonrisa

- y a todo esto como se llama el sujeto?- dijo eiji

Entonces, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente una figura alta paso entre todos y llego hasta donde estaba sakuno, empujo a ryoma sin ningún cuidado y la abrazo profundamente

- entonces es cierto- dijo el chico al cual nadie pudo ver pues su rostro quedo escondido en el cuello de sakuno- pero ya esta s bien no es así hermanita menor?

-si ya estoy bien- dijo sakuno acreciendo el cabello negro del chico- te quiero presentar a alguien

- no quiero- dijo el chico como niño pequeño- hueles muy bien … quiero quedarme aquí….. tu olor siempre me ha gustado se parece al de mi……

- por el amor de dios- dijo yuki llegando- quieres esperarme un poco? que no te enseñaron modales?

-lo siento- dijo el chico y se separo poco a poco de sakuno ryoma quien estaba algo molesto por ese abrazo tan efusivo se quedo helado y de piedra al verle el rostro… no era posible

Todos los demás del equipo se quedaron en las mismas, sus ojos ,su cabello eran iguales a los de ryoma, ese era ryoma en unos años

- había algo en el agua?- dijo momo- estoy viendo a dos ryomas

-dos ryomas?- dijo el chico extrañado-que raro, yo tengo un hermano que se llama así…

-como te llamas tu- dijo tezuka quien estaba muy sorprendido

- Ryoga……..Ryoga Echizen….-soltó el chico mientras miraba alrededor y entonces lo vio

-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos hermano-dijo ryoma con voz neutra sin ningún sentimiento

-chibisuke?- dijo ryoga sorprendido

Sakuno también se había sorprendido ryoga nunca le había dicho su apellido

-ryoga?- dijo sakuno sin poder evitarlo- que pasa porque le dices hermanito a ryoma

- ryoma es mi hermano pequeño-dijo ryoga muy sonriente- jamás pensé que estuvieras aquí, no deberías esta en América?

-ryoga?... que haces aquí?- dijo ryoma algo serio hacia muchos años que no veía a su hermano y de repente llega así sin nada mas

-venia ver a sakuno-dijo ryoma rascándose la cabeza- e iba a buscarte, pensé que estabas en América pero supuse que tendrías que haber dejado alguna dirección

-porque me buscabas?- espeto ryoma frió con una mirada que reflejaba rencor- desde que abandonaste la casa y me abandonaste a mi, dejaste de ser mi hermano

Y terminando de decir esto ryoma se marcho de la habitación

-Ryoma…..-dijo sakuno en voz baja- que paso ryoga porque ryoma dijo eso?

-yo lo sabia- dijo ryoga en un susurro cansado- sabia que ryoma no me lo iba perdonar tan fácilmente pero pensé que con los años entendería, pero no es así

- que pasa entre ustedes- dijo ryo- nunca había visto a ryoma así

-verán creo que será mejor que se los cuente desde el principio- dijo ryoga sentándose en la silla que era de ryoma- y no, no vayan detrás de el , el necesita estar solo –agrego al ver que momoshiro salía hacia la puerta- verán cuando yo era pequeño y ryoma apenas podía caminar, vivíamos en América ya que mi padre se encontraba jugando alla, mi padre es de los mejores tenistas del mundo pero al nacer nosotros su sueño se iba cambiando poco a poco, cuando cumplí 5 años fue cuando mi padre me dio mi primera raqueta y me empezó a entrenar, el decía que yo tenia un talento que nunca antes había visto, era muy bueno en el tenis, el sonreía y me decía que porque era su hijo, había sido así, algunos años mas tarde mi padre también empezó a enseñarle a ryoma , pero ryoma a diferencia de mi, era muy malo en el tenis…..

-ryoma era malo en tenis?- dijo un extrañado momoshiro

-era pésimo- dijo ryoga con una sonrisa de añoranza- pero era muy dedicado, así que aunque no podía mejorarme ,se esforzaba por lograrlo, pero en fin, ryoma y yo fuimos creciendo y mi padre se retiro de las canchas para seguir su próximo sueño, que era entrenarnos a nosotros y ser los mejores tenistas del mundo, dejar huella en el mundo sobre el tenis japonés, ryoma no entendía bien su sueño, desde que tenia conciencia había tenido una raqueta en la mano, el, al igual que a mi nunca se nos pregunto si queríamos ese sueño, simplemente crecimos con el, por eso amamos el tenis, porque no conocíamos nada mas, un día, me puse a pensar el porque de ese sueño, no era nuestro sueño, nosotros necesitábamos hacer algo , para saber si realmente queríamos hacer eso, o no, hable con ryoma un día, ya que mi padre estaba diciendo que vendríamos a Japón, hace 5 años, para asistir a seigaku escuela de donde el salió

- tu ibas a asistir a seigaku?- dijo tezuka asombrado ya que aparentemente hubieran asistido al mismo tiempo

-si , yo soy mayor que ryoma ,claro, entonces yo llegaría primero y el después, íbamos a darle la gloria a seigaku, cosa que mi padre no había logrado, nuevamente era el sueño de mi padre, cansado de esto, le propuse a mi padre que me dejara marchar de casa un año, en ese año vería si el tenis era mi sueño en verdad o no, el no quiso y peleamos mucho por eso, entonces una noche, fui a la recamara de ryoma y le propuse huir juntos, el se negó, y yo me marche, le escribía ryoma pero el nunca contesto mis cartas, entonces los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses y años, hacia 4 años que no veía ryoma…… me entere que desde ese día que me marche ryoma cambio mucho su forma de ser, se volvió frió y reservado y se enfoco por completo al tenis, al parecer mejoro y eso me hace sentir feliz

-pobre ryoma debió haberte extrañado mucho- dijo sakuno y todos se sorprendieran ante esto

- ryoma antes sonreía mucho sabes?- dijo ryoga- era muy amble pero lloraba con facilidad……. Me gustaría ver su sonrisa otra vez….

-ryoga- dijo una seria sakuno- se donde esta ryoma ….

Mientras tanto ryoma estaba en el techo del hospital, mirando, sin ver, el atardecer, pensando en el regreso de su hermano

Supo quien había llegado solo por el oír de sus pasos

- que haces aquí- espeto ryoma

- vengo a hablar contigo- dijo ryoga- y me vas a escuchar ryoma

-porque he de hacerte caso a ti cuando tu ni siquiera te preocupaste por mi…

-ryoma tenia que hacerlo no lo entiendes?- dijo ryoga colocándose a su lado y también perdiendo su mirada ne el horizonte- tu sabias que querías jugar tenis, siempre lo supe, esa determinación, ese impulso, siempre lo tuviste y te tuve envidia por eso-ryoma lo volteo a ver de reojo- pero yo, yo, no tenia ni idea si eso era lo mió, el viejo nos decía que debíamos hacerlo, por los sueños de el, y yo quería vivir si propios sueños

-pero me dejaste- dijo ryoma

- tu eras fuerte y valiente- dijo ryoga- pero era algo que tu no sabias, tenia s que crecer tu también, tenias que hacerte fuerte y ser un mejor tenista, así cuando volviéramos a vernos tendríamos un partido

- podría ganarte ahora- dijo ryoma ufano-…..nunca te necesite ryoga

- lo se…….yo también te extrañe chibisuke –ambos chicos se quedaron viendo el horizonte mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en los labios de ambos- ya todo estaba arreglado

-y como me encontraste- dijo ryoma

-sakuno me dijo donde podrías estar- dijo ryoga con una sonrisa- lo que me recuerda, que hay entre tu y ella?

Ryoma se sonrojo ante le tono malicioso de su hermano, volvía a sentir , como cuando tenia 5 años y ryoga le había encontrado comiéndose sus galletas

-ella es mi novia- dijo ryoma viéndolo con la vista baja

- tu novia?- se sorprendió ryoga- por dios , chibisuke eres rápido, jamás pensaría en otra chica para ti como sakuno, de hecho pensaba presentártela cuando te encontrara

Mientras tanto en la habitación

- creen que estén bien?- dijo sakuno por novena vez

- son hermanos- dijo momo- los hermanos siempre se perdonan

- eso es verdad yo pude perdonara mi hermana que me haya robado mi pasta detal- dijo eiji orgulloso

- estarán bien ya lo veras- dijo fuji

- será tan bueno el hermano de ryoma?- dijo kawamura y todos pensaron sobre eso

- hola princesa- dijo ryoga regresando al lado de ryoma a la habitación, por las caras de los dos, a ninguno se veía alguna noticia o algún cambio, ryoma volvió a estar junto sakuno y esta lo abrazo

-están bien los dos?- dijo sakuno acariciando el rostro de ryoma

- si ya hemos hablado- dijo ryoma sin ningún sentimiento en la voz

- y bueno, princesa cuando te quitaran las vendas?- dijo sentándose del otro lado

- mañana - dijo sakuno- y entonces podré hacer la terapia para poder participar en el torneo

- y quieres que juegue con ellos no?- dijo ryoga volteándolos a ver- si es verdad lo que me has dicho, creo que me divertiré mucho por aquí

-sakuno sonrió ante la perspectiva de volver a jugar

Al día siguiente, como siempre ryoma había dormido ahí , ahora ryoga también lo hizo ya que como acababa de llegar no sabia donde se quedaría, tendría que hablar con sus padres pero quería alagar el momento lo mas que pudiera

-bien sakuno estas lista?- le dijo el doctor miyamoto a sakuno quien solo sonrío, todos estaban ahí y no la dejarían sola, ryoma la había tomado de las manos y ella se las apretaba fuertemente –vamos a pagar la luz para que tu retina no resienta la potencia del foco de acuerdo?

- si esta bien- dijo sakuno un poco nerviosa

- bien, entonces comencemos- dijo el doctor- la operación fue un éxito logramos

extraer el aneurisma por completo y creo que no habrá ningún otro problema, aunque claro debe venir cada cierto tiempo- fue despegando las vendas poco a poco, las ultimas fueron dos vendajes uno en cada ojo de sakuno-

-no te preocupes estamos contigo- le dijo ryoma- no te pasara nada ya veras

Al fin, el ultimo vendaje fue retirado, una enfermera prendió una luz tenue que no era tan fuerte pero al menos se dejaba entrever la siluetas de todos

-bueno sakuno quiero que abras los ojos poco a poco- dijo el doctor- para que tus ojos se acostumbren a lo que hay alrededor

Sakuno sonrió y fue abriendo los ojos , sus rojizas orbes quedaron descubiertas en su totalidad mientras volteaba de un lado a otro

- bien ya estoy bien- dijo sakuno sin ver a nadie- pueden prender la luz ahora?

El doctor se vio un poco preocupado pero asintió ala enferma quien fue subiendo gradualmente la luz del cuarto para ahora poder estar en su totalidad

- que pasa?- dijo sakuno entonces- porque no encienden la luz?

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante ese hecho, la luz estaba encendida y los ojos de sakuno se veían sin vida y sin brillo, enfocándose hacia ninguna parte

-no puedo verlos, por favor prendan las luces- dijo sakuno un poco nerviosa

Esa era la realidad al parecer sakuno se había quedado ciega…..

CONTINUARA……..

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO

-No te dejes vencer vamos has un esfuerzo

- tenemos que hacer análisis

- quien ser a le primero en jugar conmigo?

-quien eres tu?

- te gusta yuki?

-nunca podré olvidar tus ojos

- te amo príncipe

-Querías matar a sakuno?

-Se que mi hermano me lo prohibió pero lo haré de todos modos

-Un conservas esta gorra cierto?

- eso es todo lo que pueden dar?

-exijo mi revancha

-es la primera vez que vana ver jugar a yuki

-cuidado sakuno…..

- otra visita?

-Demuéstrame lo que has aprendido mientras has estado fuera de casa

-Que hace el viejo aquí?

- y ese viejo monje quien es?

- vamos ustedes no podrían ganarme

- papa¡¡¡¡¡

- el e s tu padre?

El próximo capitulo se llamara: Un respiro al fin, el samurai del tenis

Notas de la autora:

Perdón por el retrazo, que les pareció la historia de ryoga?, pobrecillo ryoma crecer extrañando a su hermano

Sakuno se habrá quedado ciega o que diablos pasa ahí?

Yeah… ryoga ha llegado y tratara de ayudara su hermano, en el tenis y con sakuno

Tomatazos , felicitaciones, mechones de cabello de ryoma y ryoga pueden mandármelos mediante un review

Actualice todos mis fics espero que puedan leerlos okas

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto

Si lo prometo pronto….


	9. Cap 8: Un respiro al fin, el samurai

**Capitulo 8: Un respiro al fin, el samurai del tenis**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Para ver claro, basta con cambiar la dirección de la mirada._

_Antoine de Saint-Exupery__(1900-1944) Escritor francés._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Todos se habían quedado de piedra al oír esas palabras de parte de sakuno, como que no podía ver

- eh chicos…-dijo sakuno titubeante y con algo de miedo- porque no prenden las luces?- sus ojos se veían sin ese brillo característico, se veían muertos, sin vida

-sakuno- dijo el doctor con tacto- las luces están encendidas………

- como que están encendidas?- dijo sakuno mas enérgica- no puedo ver nada. Porque no puedo ver nada?- dijo con mas desesperación

-tranquilízate sakuno- le dijo su abuela- o te harás daño

- lo sabia- dijo sakuno comenzando a sollozar- me he quedado ciega, por eso no quería operarme, por eso no quería que nadie se enterara-apretó las sabanas de la cama- me hubiera muerto, no quiero vivir así, si no puedo jugar no quiero vivir

- cállate- le grito ryoga y por primera vez le hablo fuerte a sakuno- princesa, no te dejes vencer vamos has un esfuerzo, no ves que incluso ryoma se siente mal por ti?

Y eso paro de golpe el llanto de la chica

-ryoma?- dijo sakuno y levanto un brazo- ryoma…-llamo nuevamente

- aquí estoy- dijo ryoma yendo hacia ella rápidamente- tranquila, lo solucionaremos

- que podemos hacer- dijo tezuka al doctor- usted dijo que había salido todo bien

- soy el primer sorprendido- dijo el doctor- tenemos que hacer análisis, ahí se vera que sucedió… y yo recomiendo hacerlo de inmediato

Llamo a las enfermeras por un botón al lado de la cama de sakuno y de inmediato la habitación se lleno de mujeres que se llevaron a sakuno, esta se fue con ellas no sin antes darle un beso a ryoma

Después de un rato de análisis nuevamente estaban todos en la habitación de sakuno

-bien al parecer , debido a la operación se han inflamado los nervios ópticos, era algo que no me esperaba en realidad- dijo el doctor – debió pasar cuando perdiste tanta sangre

-pero podré ver?- dijo sakuno temerosa sujetada fuertemente por ryoma

El doctor vio sus análisis nuevamente, no quería dar otro mal resultado

- Si- dijo el doctor y todos volvieron a respirara- todas las conexiones oculares están perfectamente bien, no veo el porque no recuperarías tu vista, eso si, puede tardar un par de días… te recomiendo, ya que se que eres deportista, que te pongas unos lentes con protección UV ya que los rayos solares podrían molestarte mucho

- muchas gracias doctor- dijo sakuno- no sabe lo agradecida que estoy, lamento mi comportamiento anterior

-es normal no te preocupes- dijo el hombre amablemente acariciándole la cabeza como una niña pequeña- eres joven, es normal que tengas esos arranques, quédate esta noche en el hospital y ya mañana podrás irte a casa

-gracias por todo- le dijo sumire y acompaño al doctor ala puerta

- ya nos habías asustado hermanita- dijo eiji subiéndose a la cama

- yo también estaba asustada- dijo sakuno – que bueno que podré jugar

-no te escaparas de nuestro juego pendiente- le dijo yuki en tono bromista

-después del mió, claro- añadió ryoma sonriente

-hey ustedes dos- dijo momo y atrajo a sakuno protectoramente hacia si- mi hermanita aun no se recupera y ustedes ya quieren jugar?

-chibisuke siempre ha sido así- dijo ryoga- es algo de el, no lo puede evitar

-pero en parte tienen razón- dijo ryo con una voz preocupada- ya que hemos salido de esto, debemos de prepararnos el torneo esta cerca y sin sakuno………..

- yo ocupare el puesto de sakuno mientras ella se recupera- añadió arrogantemente ryoga- para eso me han hecho venir después de todo no?

-crees poder jugar mañana con nosotros?- dijo oishi con cuidado

- por supuesto- dijo ryoga con una sonrisa meramente echizen- les ganare a todos ustedes sin problemas..

A la mañana siguiente, sakuno salio del hospital acompañada de su abuela y ryoma ya que los demás estaban en al escuela, ryoma había pedido un permiso especial ,para salir temprano, ryoga estaba ne casa, desde que había llegado, su padre lo había tomado para jugar con el, y el pobre chico estaba cansado, ya que como bien ryoma sabia , los entrenamientos de su padre eran de cuidado

-podemos ir a los entrenamientos?- pidió sakuno a su abuela una vez en el coche, ella iba detrás con ryoma

-para que quieres ir?- dijo su abuela- debes descansar

- anda abuela- dijo sakuno- por favor, será el primer juego de ryoga, quiero estar allí para escucharlo…….

Su abuela únicamente negó con la cabeza ya que a sakuno no se le podía negar nada, llegaron a seigaku para poder ir a los entrenamientos, llegaron a las canchas , sakuno firmemente escoltada y guiada por ryoma, la chica llevaba unos lentes oscuros que cubrían sus ojos para protegerlos del sol como bien dijo el doctor

-quienes están?- dijo sakuno

- fuji y oishi- dijo ryoma- no veo a ryoga por ninguna parte

- eres muy despistado chibisuke- dijo ryoga llegando detrás de ellos y comiendo una naranja-

Ryoga a paso regio abrió la puerta de las canchas, todos voltearon a verlo, llevaba unos shorts blancos y una camisa negra, sus tenis , además de una raqueta al hombro de color azul eléctrico con al malla negra , se movía con elegancia, como su siempre hubiera estado ahí, cosa que no era cierto, era la primera vez que ryoga llegaba seigaku, pero el , el pertenecía allí

Se planto en medio de la cancha y con voz fuerte dijo

- quien será el primero en jugar conmigo?-dijo con voz fuerte el chico mientras terminaba de comer su naranja y se pasaba la lengua por los labios- de todas formas no importa, yo le ganare a cualquiera

-yo seré el primero- dijo kawamura con al raqueta en las manos- te venceré chiquillo

Ryoga sonrió maliciosamente y se giro a sakuno

- estas victorias te las dedico princesa- dijo ryoga se coloco en la posición correcta

Unos minutos mas tarde nadie podía creer lo que había pasado, le habían ganado a kawamura de una forma asombrosa……

-que paso?- pregunto sakuno girándose a ryoma el cual también estaba algo sorprendido por las habilidades de su hermano- hace rato que nadie habla

-es muy bueno- dijo ryoma casi sin pensar

Sakuno sonrió, si ryoma decía algo así era que ryoga los había sorprendido, que pensarían si supieran que ella……

- tienes una asombrosa fuerza en los disparos, tu punto malo es que no tienes mucha agilidad eres muy pesado- dijo ryoga y le extendió al mano- fue un placer jugar contigo

-gracias igualmente- dijo kawamura tímidamente pues ya había soltado al raqueta

- y bien quien sigue?- dijo ryoga

-sigo yo-Dijo de inmediato momo- no seas tan malo conmigo

- no te preocupes no te dolerá- dijo ryoga

Los partidos iban pasando poco a poco, y tal como lo había dicho, ryoga le había ganado todos los encuentros, solo faltaban tezuka , fuji y ryoma

-es muy bueno- dio fuji al lado de yuki y tezuka

-es un testarudo- dijo yuki viendo al chico tomar agua para después sacar otra naranja de entre sus ropas- le gusta lucirse

- eso es todo lo que pueden dar?- dijo ryoga divertido

- como todo echizen- dijo sumire acercándose a el- será mejor dejar los demás encuentros para después, no quiero que juegue con ustedes tres después de jugar con los demás

-yo quiero jugar con el- dijo yuki de pronto sorprendiendo a los demás- exijo mi revancha

-lo siento yuki- dijo sumire- debes de esperar, no querrás que si pierde , diga que era por estar cansado

- claro que no- dijo la inglesa mientras sujetaba fuertemente su raqueta- mañana…. Quiero un juego con el, quiero ser la primera……..

-hola preciosa que dices?- dijo ryoga acercándose al grupo de mayores que estaban ahí- quieres jugar un poco conmigo?- se acerco a ella y le sujeto al barbilla

-mañana- dijo yuki viéndolo fieramente a los ojos- te destrozare mañana………. – y se alejo de ahí rápidamente

-mujeres- dijo ryoga un poco contrariado- de todas…….. tenia que ser la mas difícil?-dijo mas para si mismo que para los demás, después de eso, fue hacia sakuno y ryoma para recibir las felicitaciones de la castaña

-eso fue muy raro- dijo oishi- se ven como….enemigos

-eso es tensión sexual pura y dura- dijo ryo a su lado anotando en una tabla- siempre ha sido así, desde que se conocieron, se sienten atraídos mutuamente pero ninguno de los dos lo dirá……… son muy orgullosos

- pues yo creo que mañana darán un buen partido- dijo fuji

Todos terminaron con el entrenamiento sin saber mas de yuki, cuando se retiraron estaban mas cansados que nunca, pero felices, incluso ryoma había practicado un poco, ryoga se había encargado de cuidar a sakuno, jamás lo admitiría el príncipe, pero solo a su hermano le encomendaría vigilar a su preciosa sakuno

A la mañana siguiente ne le departamento de yuki, ryo y sakuno estos dos últimos estaban algo temeros de la morena pues esta se veía…..extraña

-lo humillare- decía devorando su cereal con furia- lo haré como el hizo conmigo, ya verán

-tengo miedo- dijo sakuno con una gotita en su cabeza y oyó la puerta- debe de ser ryoma-añadió mas contenta

- iré yo- dijo ryo

Ryoma entro seguido de ryo y noto de inmediato la tensión en la casa

-aquí también no?- dijo el chico sentándose al lado de sakuno y dándole un beso ala chica

-en tu casa es igual? dijo ryo

-ryoga fue a correr esta mañana- dijo ryoma- no creo que sea un partido fácil..como estas?- le pregunto a sakuno

-bueno me he golpeado contra todas las cosas de la casa- dijo sakuno- tendré moretones, lo bueno es que no podré verlos- sonrió la chica

- eso es- dijo ryoma burlón- debes de tener valor-contento de que sakuno volviera a sonreír

La puerta volvió a sonar y nuevamente ryo fue a abrir

- otra visita?- dijo sakuno contrariada

-me va a empezar a entrar un complejo de mayordomo- dijo ryo regresando con un inmerso y hermoso ramos de flores además de un CD- es para ti sakuno son flores y un CD , quieres que lo ponga?

-si por favor ryo- dijo sakuno- de que color son las flores?

- de muchos colores- dijo ryo sonriente- al parecer se trajo todas las de la floristería

-me encantan las flores- dijo sakuno algo apenada- de seguro son los chicos, son tan atentos

-yo te regalare todas las que quieras- dijo ryoma contento de que sakuno se mostrara tan alegre

Entonces ryo puso el CD en el reproductor y subiéndole el volumen se regreso con los demás

Entonces la voz fuerte y sedosa salio de las bocinas

- _**As-salaam-alaykum**__** hola mi hermosa sakuno**_- dijo la ya conocida voz de achir- _**lamento no poder estar contigo pero en estos momentos mi pueblo me necesita, me alegra que hayas salido bien de tu operación , pero porque no me dijiste nada?- **_la voz de achir trasmitía todos sus sentimientos y ryoma estaba que echaba chispas, afortunadamente ryo y yuki la cual ahora estaba atenta en la grabación y se temieron lo peor- _**como sea, se que tu eres así, mi hermosa princesa, estas flores significan cada una ,los días que hemos y estaremos separados, duraran hasta que nos volvamos a ver……. Ojala hayas pensado en mi propuesta , espero verte pronto, nunca podré olvidar tus ojos y desearía que estuvieras aquí, nos veremos pronto, tu amado sirviente, Achir Azrril**_- y la grabación se paro

Todos se sumieron en un pronto silencio que yuki aprovecho para tomar el CD y sacarlo de ahí por si acaso tenia mas cosas, todos pendientes de lo que diría sakuno

-ese tonto de achir- espeto sakuno- sabe que no me gusta que hable así de mi, dios, cuando entenderá

-yo puedo hacerlo entender- se ofreció ryoma tronándose los dedos y agarrando las flores para ponerlas lejos de ahí

- ya, ya mi príncipe – dijo sakuno- no estés celoso- dijo al chica- sabes que cuando vea a achir le diré todo, aunque lamento que se sienta así, la verdad……dios que le pusieron a mis medicamentos?, me estoy haciendo blanda

-mientras el aclares eso a ese árabe no tendré nada de ponerme celoso- dijo ryoma

- claro- dijo sakuno y después quiso terminar con ese tema incomodo - ryo dice que jugare hoy

-no puedes jugar así- dijo ryoma mirando mal a ryo

-ella puede sentir las corrientes de aire de las pelotas, no creo que haya problema……….además creo que tu hiciste algo así no?

-si pero eso es porque yo- dijo ryoma pero sakuno lo interrumpió

- listo si tu puedes yo también- dio sakuno levantándose dignamente y dejando su plato de cereales en una maceta, después choco con una silla y después de un quejido salio de ahí

-yo tenia mas coordinación, además la percepción es muy distinta estando verdaderamente ciego a solo cerrar los ojos,- dijo ryoma levantándose también- será mejor que vaya con ella o le pasara algo en el camino- los veré alla en la hora del entrenamiento

Y salio de ahí siguiendo a la tenista

-deberías practicar un poco- dijo ryo a yuki mientras terminaba de recoger los platos- no te quiero nerviosa en esa cancha

Yuki lo fulmino con la mirada y salio de ahí

- ya decía yo que por algo no me gustaban las mujeres- dijo con un suspiro el chico- son demasiado complicadas

Mientras tanto en una lujosa suite de hotel

-Se que mi hermano me lo prohibió pero lo haré de todos modos- decía una sonriente Alexandra- tengo que ver con mis propios ojos el daño de esa estupida..si salio bien. Bueno todos podemos tener un accidente no?- dijo guardando un par de pelotas negras en su bolso , y salio de ahí tomando una raqueta negra

Para el entrenamiento de la tarde la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, como lo prometido, ryoga se enfrentaría primero a yuki la cual ya estaba en al cancha haciendo calentamiento

Era la primera vez que la veían así, con esa fría determinación en la cara, su ojos se leían perfectamente quería ganar, eso era todo, llevaba una falda blanca junto a una playera negra, se había recogido el cabello en una coleta alta y se había puesto una visera por el sol ya que ella jugaría de frente a el

Mientras que ryoga, se veía tranquilo y relajado se encontraba, como casi siempre habían notado, pelando una naranja

-no esta sin un poco nervioso?- le dijo eiji la chico- yuki esta muy decidida

- ella esta enojada- dijo ryoga- busca ganarme ya que yo fui el primer hombre que le ha ganado, se siente mal porque ella es muy estricta en su entrenamiento- dijo y dio un suspiro mientras agarraba un trozo de naranja y se la comía- ella es así, se parece un poco a mi padre, el tenis es su vida, yo le enseñare que puede hacer mas cosas a parte de eso

Y después observo largamente a la pelinegra la cual estaba haciendo flexiones

-quien eres tu? Y que has hecho con mi hermano- dijo ryoma al lado de sakuno- estas muy extraño

- te gusta yuki?- dijo entonces sakuno inocentemente

-como?- grito momoshiro , a su lado fuji sonreía

- es solo que escucho el sonido de su voz- dijo sakuno- es como si le tuvieras un cariño especial

-después de esto- dijo ryoga con una mirada algo triste- no creo que ella sienta nada, sino odio, por mi-y fue hacia la cancha

-partido entre Yukiko Stanford y Ryoga Echizen, comiencen

El partido iba muy parejo, ambos contendientes eran excelentes, las cosas se estaban poniendo pesadas ya que ambos no dejaban que el marcador se alejada mucho

Ryoma le estaba narrando el partido a sakuno quien trataba de oír los cambios de viento y de aire de las bolas, oía el golpear de las raquetas y así podía darse una idea

Cerca de ahí, Alexandra los veía contenta

- así que se ha quedado ciega- dijo la chica- bueno un estorbo menos, saco una pelota de su bolso- peor lo mejor será..asegurarme de que esa chica no se interpondrá ……- comenzó a cercarse cada vez mas a ellos

Nadie se había percatado puesto que toda la atención estaban en el partido , los saques los remates eran soberbios, era como ver un partido profesional, ambos chicos trataban de no dejarse ganar, una por venganza el otro par demostrar un punto ambas razones muy validas y ninguno iba a perder de eso estaban seguros

De pronto se oyó un grito, y todos sintieron esa sensación de _deja vu_

Una pelota negra surcaba el aire peor esta vez iba dirigida hacia sakuno , la cual la vio venir pero no tenia una raqueta con al cual constar

-cuidado sakuno…..- se oyó la voz de momo

Todo paso muy rápido una raqueta llego antes de que la pelota impactase en al cara de sakuno a unos escasos centímetros de ella

- sal de ahí- dijo ryoma enfurecido, el había salvado a sakuno usando su propia raqueta, por al fuerza de la pelota sabia que si le hubiera dado a sakuno esta estaría muy mal

- vaya así que es cierto- salio Alexandra de entre los arbustos- has quedado ciega.. una lástima en verdad

- que haces aquí- dijo kaoru molesto y enfadado

-Querías matar a sakuno?- dijo eiji perplejo

- hey le iba hacer un favor- dijo Alexandra con una sonrisa burlona y cruel- de que sirve una tenista ciega?,

- cállate no sabes lo que dices ella no esta- dijo Inui escribiendo a toda prisa

Pero sakuno levanto su mano y no dejo que continuara

- aun ciega podría ganarte- dijo sakuno- quieres que te lo demuestre?

- vamos ustedes no podrían ganarme- dijo la rubia arrogante- ni aunque jugaran todos ustedes conmigo

- entonces- dijo yuki quien miraba con furia la chica- juega conmigo, vamos no tendrás miedo?

-miedo de ti?- dijo Alexandra- de una paralítica y una ciega, ja no me hagan reír ustedes me ganaran?

-solo tu y yo- dijo yukiko- has interrumpido un partido y ahora lo compensaras…esta de acuerdo capitán tezuka?

Todos se voltearon a ver a tezuka el cual se veía como siempre indiferente ante todo, aunque pudieron advertir un pequeño brillo en su mirada cuando asintió

- muy bien de acuerdo- dijo Alexandra- así demostrare que yo siempre seré mejor que tu – y se acerco a paso arrogante- pero debo calentar ya sabes, como yo si participare en el torneo, debo de cuidarme- dijo con ironía

- es una mujer, es una mujer- repetía en voz baja eiji

- que estas haciendo?- le pregunto inui

-recordándome porque no puedo golpearla- dijo eiji enojado- esa mujer si es una víbora

Alexandra se puso a calentar y yuki se dirigió hasta donde ya estaba ryo con su estuche de raquetas

- estas lista – dijo ryo con una hermosa sonrisa- creo que es el momento

- no me digas que le darás la azul?- dijo sakuno- ah que mal que no pueda ver esto, será emocionante

- no te preocupes lo grabare todo- le dijo ryo sacando de quién sabe donde una cámara de video, después le dio a yuki una raqueta de un vivo azul con dibujos en rojos, la malla era de color negro-Inui debes de estar atento a esto

Inui saco una libreta nueva y comenzó a escribir rápidamente

-nuestro encuentro deberá esperar- le dijo yuki a ryoga- una verdadera lastima a decir verdad, pero quiero terminar esto

-lo entiendo- dijo ryoga con voz seria- no te preocupes por nuestro encuentro, será cuando tu quieras- entonces cambio la voz hasta hacerla mas suave y un poco seductora -aun conservas esa gorra cierto?

Todos pudieron notar que yuki se sonrojaba profusamente

-esto yo….- decía la chica agachando al mirada

-la tiene siempre consigo- le dijo ryo rápidamente es su amuleto y también de la maleta saco una gorra color negro con la misma letra R que la de ryoma

-pues pontela en esta ocasión- dijo ryoga tomando de las manos de ryo la gorra y poniéndosela con cuidado a una sonrojada yuki-mucha suerte….yukiko

-gracias- dijo yuki y después puso una cara mas seria- ahora le demostrare a ella quien es la mejor , y acabare con esto de una buena vez- se dirigió hasta su lado de la cancha

-es la primera vez que van a ver jugar a yuki- dijo sakuno con algo de molestia en la voz- es una lastima, que yo no pueda verlo

- pero que dices si ay estaba jugando bien con ryoga no?- dijo kaoru a la chica y volteo a ver a ryoga

- no, solo estábamos calentando- dijo ryoga con una sonrisa- aun no empezábamos

Tezuka y fuji se sorprendieron de esto y entonces prestaron mas atención al partido

-Demuéstrame lo que has aprendido mientras has estado fuera de casa- le grito Alexandra a yuki- pero espera, no has entrenado nada, has estado paralítica, bueno, aun si te demostrare que soy la mejor

- partido entre Alexandra Mc lean y Yukiko Stanford- comiencen- dijo oishi con voz seria

La primera en sacar fue Alexandra , fue un saque fuerte y directo que Yuki contesto rápidamente

Ambas chicas se movían con agilidad, y como bien pudieron notar los demás, esta vez yuki era mas rápida y mas ágil en sus tiros, se movía con elegancia y gracia, no les sorprendía el porque le apodaban la reina del tenis, ya que sus movimientos estaban impregnados de elegancia inglesa

El partido fue avanzando y todos vieron que Alexandra cada vez se enojaba mas pues yuki claramente se veía con mejor condición

- como puede ser maldita- dijo Alexandra cuando yuki le gano un tiro- como puedes tener esa condición?, hasta hace poco estabas en un silla de ruedas

- ya sabes que soy muy buena entrenado, no me dirás que pensaste que me pasaba los días en una silla de ruedas o si?- espeto yuki con una mirada cruel-

- tiene razón- dijo ryo capturando la atención de los demás- mientras ella estuvo en la silla de ruedas entrenaba si parar, estaba mas obsesionada con su condición que antes incluso pudo……… aprender una nueva técnica- dijo apuntando hacia la cancha

Yuki se movía con agilidad, brincaba y hacia un excelente juego acrobático que dejo a mas de uno con la boca abierta, era imposible que una chica que hacia poco había dejado su silla de ruedas se moviera con esa gracia

El juego avanzo rápidamente ya que tanto yuki como Alexandra lo querían terminar ya

Sakuno pudo advertir que ahora podía por algún extraño motivo ver la pelota, bueno no era que la viera pero podía distinguir claramente , pero por los vientos y los sonidos podía sentir claramente donde estaba la pelota amarilla

- tendrás el placer de ver mi nuevo tiro- dijo yuki corriendo hacia la pelota que Alexandra le había mandado- prueba … el tiro del ángel

Se coloco de rodillas en la cancha anticipando el movimiento de la pelota, cuando esta estuvo cerca, yuki dio un gran salto y golpeo la pelota con la parte mas baja de la pelota devolviéndole un poderoso disparo y quedando con las manos extendidas, como si fueran alas

Alexandra vio imponente como es e proyectil se dirigía hacia ella dándole irremediablemente en al cara , sin embargo la australiana no se movió se quedo de pie viendo fijamente a su rival

- un excelente tiro- dijo fuji- no lo crees así tezuka?

El capitán asintió, asombrado de la destreza de la inglesa

- juego y partido para yukiko stanford- dijo oishi dando por terminado ese encuentro

- maldita me las pagaras- dijo Alexandra corriendo hacia la cancha pero otra pelota la impacto de lleno en el brazo haciendo que soltara la raqueta

- eso es todo Alexandra- dijo una potente voz- te dije que no vinieras y me has desobedecido

Todos se giraron hacia esa voz y delante de ellos pudieron ver a Alexander Mc Lean

Este los miraba con una velada furia en sus ojos , se dirigió hasta donde estaba su Hermana y la tomo bruscamente de los hombros

- sabes lo que te has ganado al desobedecer mis ordenes de esa forma no es así?

- lo se pero, sabes que no podía quedarme así- dijo Alexandra- y que vienes tu aquí?

- por dos cosas- dijo Alexander- por ti y porque ya sabemos con quienes nos enfrentaremos en las eliminatorias para el torneo…….debemos irnos debemos ir a entrenar

- de acuerdo- dijo su Hermana advirtiendo el brillo de enojo de su hermano y se abrazo a el mimosamente

-nos veremos en el torneo- dijo Alexander a los demás- mi bella sakuno, mi propuesta sigue en pie, veo que no participaras, pero el hecho de que estés ciega no quita tu belleza serias aun un buen trofeo para mi……

- así este moribunda jamás estaré contigo Alexander- dijo sakuno- pero como tu dices nos veremos en el torneo

Este le dirigió una mirada llena de deseo que la castaña no advirtió pero los demás si, incluso momo tuvo que sujetar a ryoma con discreción, pues el príncipe se iba a abalanzar hacia Alexander

- espero con ansias nuestro próximo encuentro- dijo Alexandra a yuki la cual solo sonrió con suficiencia. vamonos hermano

Y así ambos Mc lean se marcharon de ahí

- por que no les has dicho que podrás ver princesa?- dijo ryo contrariado a sakuno

- ellos tienen sus secreto- dijo sakuno con una maliciosa sonrisa- yo quiero tener el mió también

- ya saben quienes serna nuestros contendientes en la eliminatoria?- dijo momo a ryo

- si creo que es así- dijo ryo sacando una sobre sellado- verán para poder ir al torneo debemos vencer a un equipo elegido aleatoriamente, se han invitado a 16 escuelas de las cuales, solo 8 irán al torneo había irán avanzando , solo debemos vencer a uno para la semifinal y de ahí al gran final

- pues ábrelo que esperas?- dijo kaoru – abre eso quiero saber el nombre de nuestro rival

El terapeuta así lo hizo y saco al hoja donde estaba el nombre de su rival

-diablos- dijo ryo- será difícil- dijo el chico- nos ha tocado la escuela Pavlova, de Rusia , quedaron en tercer lugar en el torneo pasado

- maldición- dijo yuki llegando y oyendo eso- los pavlova son buenos, deberemos entrenar mas

-será mejor que hagamos eso cuanto antes- dijo ryo- tenemos solo dos semanas antes del primer encuentro

-solo dos semanas?- dijo eiji contrariado

-tengo confianza en ustedes chicos- dijo sumire- demos lo mejor en ese torneo

- yuki- dijo ryo

-lo se yo arreglare eso- dijo yuki y quitándose la gorra tomo un poco de agua y guardo sus cosas- será mejor que lo haga de una vez nos veremos en casa- y se marcho de ahí

- a donde va- dijo momo

- a buscar a otro entrenador, solo ella podría convencerlo- dijo ryo mirando hacia donde se había marchado yuki

La cual iba caminando y saco un celular negro el cual abrió y marco un numero

- señor?- dijo yuki- ha llegado el momento, voy a su casa para hablar- y colgó

De vuelta con los chicos- vamos sakuno es mejor que tu también entrenes- dijo ryo animado y entonces su celular sonó también el chico contesto pensando que seria yuki

- ryota al habla- dijo sonriente pero de inmediato su cara cambio- no… no puedes venir…….no , ya te dije que no ha cambiado nada…..lo entiendo pero yo…..-dijo y su voz se denotaba algo triste- lo se…….. pero yo no seré nunca lo que tu quieres, si vienes perderías el quieras- y colgó

- que paso ryo?- dijo fuji algo contrariado pro al actitud del chico

-mi padre- dijo ryo y agito al cabeza poniendo un falsa sonrisa- bueno preparare todo , sakuno te espero de acuerdo- y se marcho de ahí rápidamente

- siempre que el habla es lo mismo- dijo sakuno

- a que te refieres?- dijo ryoma

-su padre- dijo sakuno- el padre de ryota es un poderoso empresario deportivo, y cuando

ryo le dijo, bueno que es gay el no se lo tomo nada bien, le quito todo su apoyo y lo expulso de la familia, pero siempre le habla para decirle que siempre puede cambiar de opinión y ser alguien "normal" , ryo se pone muy mal, pues no entiende su padre que el no será nunca así, que no lo acepte, es muy duro para el pues no ha visto a su madre en un buen tiempo

-pobre ryo- dijo ryoga – pero podríamos ayudarlo de algún modo?

-no lo se- dijo sakuno- no se como su padre aceptaría que ryo es feliz así

- yo tengo una idea- dijo ryoga malicioso- déjenmelo a mi de acuerdo?- y sacando otra naranja tomo su maleta- te veo en casa hermanito- y se marcho de ahí

- será mejor ir a entrenar- dijo tezuka a los demás- ya después resolveremos las cosas

En la tarde sakuno se encontraba en la casa de ryoma pues este le ayudaría con los ejercicios que un deprimido ryo le dejo a sakuno, pero como era de esperarse ambos chicos estaban mas tiempo contemplándose mutuamente que practicando

- te amo príncipe- dijo sakuno antes de que ryoma cubriera sus labios con los suyos dándole un beso lleno de sentimientos

- yo también te amo sakuno- dijo ryoma- pero eso no evitara que juegues conmigo eh?

-ryoma- la chica se quejo y empezaron reír ambos

Una figura entre las penumbras los veía atentamente con una mueca y tomo el teléfono , marcando unos números espero

- si, creo que puedo ver lo que me ha s dicho, esta bien, lo haré………solo esta vez.. te veré mañana- y colgó

Para el entrenamiento de la tarde del día siguiente, todos estaban en la oficina de sumire llenado las formas y hablando los asuntos del inminente torneo, ryoga también estaba ahí, ya que aunque el no jugaría, estaría de apoyo e iría con ellos durante todo el torneo

De pronto al puerta se abrió y un nervioso y tembloroso Horio los vio

- que bueno que están aquí- dio horio- deben bajar y ver esto, no lo van a creer ha derrotado a todos los del club

Todos alarmados pensaron que se trataba nuevamente de los hermanos Mc Lean y

bajaron rápidamente a las canchas donde pudieron ver un espectáculo jamás visto nunca

Todos los miembros del club estaban tirados exhaustos y sudorosos, una figura era la única que estaba de pie ente tal "masacre"

- y ese viejo monje quien es?- dijo eiji confundido

-Que hace el viejo aquí?- yuki pudo oír la voz baja de ryoma decirlo

- papa¡¡¡¡¡- fue el grito indignado de ryoga- que estas haciendo aquí

- el e s tu padre?-gritaron todos los demás a coro

-les presento a su nuevo contendiente- dijo Ryo yendo hacia el hombre y saludándolo- les presento al samurai del tenis Nanjiro Echizen………

Mientras afuera del aeropuerto de Tokio una figura cargada con una maleta deportiva y el uniforme de Australia, miraba sonriendo detrás de unos lente oscuros

-entonces, ahora este es tu hogar Ryota?

Continuara…………………

-el ha venido por sakuno

-fíjate no se ha movido de su posición

- como habrán sido los entrenamientos con el

- ryo quieres solucionara las cosas con tu padre?

-no sabia que tu padre fuera famoso ryoma……….

-vamos pequeño, será como en casa

-sakuno. Puedes ver?

-padre madre, ella es sakuno, mi novia………..

-esto es un antro gay?

-vas a cantar?

-esto es mi mundo padre, lo puedes aceptar o no, peor de ningún modo dejare que me conviertas en alguien que no soy

-tu padre es un autentico salvaje, de que nos servirá esto de todos formas

- es un viejo pervertido

- dime que no tienes mas primos o tíos que jueguen al tenis

-juego de dobles, sakuno eiji y tezuka momoshiro

-bienvenidos sean a las eliminatorias del torneo asiático

Capitulo 9:de padres , amigos y homosexuales

Perdón por el retrazo, pero si siguen mis fics verán que hay un buen motivo para ellos,

espero que les haya gustado este cap, no me convenció del todo pero el siguiente será mejor, lo prometo, muchas cosas y mas ryo-saku

Preparen la canción, todos me miran de gloria trevi ya que estará en el próximo cap

Nos vemos y por favor manden reviews para ver si les ha gustado y que opinan de acuerdo?


	10. Cap 9: De padres,amigos y homosexuales

La cancion de este capitulo es:

Todos me miran- Gloria trevi

**Capitulo 9:de padres , amigos y homosexuales**

**Hay una ventaja en saberse homosexual: que no se vive la zozobra de creer serlo. Anónimo **

**Todo el mundo sabe, o cree saber, lo que es la homosexualidad. Muy pocos saben lo que no es. Carlo Frabetti**

Todos se quedaron de piedra al oír las palabras de ryo, ese era el legendario samurai del tenis?, el padre de ryoma y de ryoga?,el?, sinceramente parecía un hombre común

Bueno no tan común, disfrazado de monje, con una vieja raqueta que utilizaba en esos momentos para rascarse la cabeza

Todos se acercaron a el haciéndole un corillo

-hola nanjiro- dijo sumire con una sonrisa- ve que has decidido venir

- tuve muy buenas razones para venir- dijo nanjiro viendo lascivamente a yuki y sakuno esta ultima no se dio cuenta

-ese pervertido es el padre de ryoma?- dijo momo por lo bajo

De inmediato los nos hijos de nanjiro se pusieron delante de las chicas

-a que has venido viejo?- dijo ryoma- estamos bien sin ti

- que desconsiderado eres con tu padre jovencito- le regaño nanjiro y se rasco una oreja- además yo no quería pero la situación me obliga, se enfrentaran a los pavlova no es así?

- los conoces?- dijo ryoga

- si, bueno, conocía a los de mi generación- dijo nanjiro sin mucha importancia- Pietro slaviski era bueno y me parece que es el entrenador en esta ocasión no es así?

- si es el- dijo sumire

- otra razón de mas- dijo nanjiro- el es un estupendo tenista, muy poderoso, su saque me dejo la mano dormida por unos instantes, me gustaría ver lo que pueden hacer sus estudiantes

-pero porque has hecho semejante espectáculo?- dijo sumire viendo a sus tenistas caídos

-el ha venido por sakuno-dijo ryo- va a enseñarle a jugar estando así

-además- dijo nanjiro con un bostezo- tus estudiantes son muy malos, vieja- le dijo a sumire- son muy débiles, necesitaran mucho entrenamiento

- aun no enfrentas a los titulares nanjiro- dijo sumire enojada porque el hombre le había llamado vieja

-están esperando una invitación?- dijo nanjiro arrogante yendo hacia un lado de la cancha- quien quiere ser el primero?

Todos vieron esa arrogancia y vieron a los hijos de nanjiro, definitivamente esa era la prueba, ellos eran los descendientes de ese sujeto, pero el seria tan bueno como decían?

-yo iré primero -dijo oishi-

Y entonces todo comenzó, desde que nanjiro contesto el saque de oishi, todos pudieron percatarse de la fuerza y el talento del hombre, lanzaba poderosos disparos, saques directos

- no pude ser- dijo fuji abriendo los ojos- miren sus pies

Tal como lo había hecho en una ocasión nanjiro asombró a todos , ya que primeramente estaba descalzo y también…………

-fíjense, no se ha movido de su posición-dijo kawamura a los demás-

-todas las pelotas que lanza van al mismo lugar- dijo inui anotando en su libreta- oishi no pude con el

Ni tampoco pudieron, momoshiro, kawamura, inui y eiji quienes terminaron vencidos por el astuto juego del samurai

- por eso le dicen el samurai- dijo fuji frente al hombre- será todo un placer señor

Nanjiro se dio cuenta que ese chico era bueno, al menos lo había hecho moverse de su posición, siguió jugando con ese chico un poco mas le gustaba su tenis

- mi padre se esta luciendo- dijo ryoga

- que sucede ryoma?- pregunto sakuno

Ryoma dio un pequeño bufido de exasperación

-el siempre es así, le gusta jugar con sus oponentes-dijo ryoma-pero es demasiado …

Todos pudieron ver que ryoma tenia razón, nanjiro no había hecho mucho esfuerzo y sin embargo fuji se veía cansado, sus ojos estaban abiertos lo cual indicaba que estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo

Después de fuji siguió tezuka

-el famoso pilar de seigaku- dijo nanjiro con un deje de burla- he oído mucho de ti, mi hijo, ryoma estaba muy impresionado contigo y me gustaría saber el porque

Todos notaron que ryoma se sonrojaba un poco

-ese tonto- dijo ryoma por lo bajo- no tenia que decir eso

Pero todos notaron que ese partido fue el mas intenso de todos, tanto el capitán como nanjiro jugaron con todo, tezuka gano los dos primeros sets, pero después de todo nanjiro se había labrado a pulso su fama y termino ganando el partido

- eres bueno muchacho- dijo nanjiro- fue un excelente partido, tienes mucho futuro como tenista

- gracias señor- dijo tezuka sin ningún sentimiento en la voz- fue un honor

- deberían aprender de el jovencitos- dijo nanjiro a sus hijos- el si sabe respetar a sus mayores

-como si tuvieras algo que respetar- dijo ryoma

-tu turno chico- lo llamo nanjiro-vamos pequeño, será como en casa

-Hoy no tengo ganas de jugar contigo- dijo ryoma con pereza- después de todo jugaremos esta tarde en casa no?

- tienes razón - dijo nanjiro- no le veo el caso

- como habrán sido los entrenamientos con el-dijo eiji a oishi- ahora entiendo porque el pequeñín es tan bueno

-no sabia que tu padre fuera famoso ryoma……….- dijo eiji, pero ryoma solo se encogió de hombros

-muy bien entonces comenzare con lo que vine- dijo nanjiro acercándose a sakuno y le tomo la mano con una gentileza que jamás había demostrado- hermosa señorita por favor acompáñeme a su entrenamiento

-te lo advierto viejo si algo le pasa a ella yo- había empezado a decir ryoma pero nanjiro volteo a verlo seriamente

- lo se -dijo nanjiro- haré lo mejor para ella- y así partió acompañado de sakuno

No los vieron llegar hasta muchísimo mas tarde, todos pudieron ver que sakuno a pesar de verse un poco cansada y sucia, sonreía de oreja a oreja

-esos australianos no sabrán ni por donde les llego-dijo sakuno con una sonrisa confiada

Entonces todos sonrieron al parecer la visita del samurai había hecho que sakuno volviera a tener las mismas fuerzas

El celular de Ryo sonó mientras todos se callaban para que el pudiera hablar , el chico contesto pero no dijo mas nada, la otra persona era la que hablaba y al parecer el chico estaba mal por eso, apretó con fuerza la mano que tenía libre y su rostro empezaba a enrojecer, sus ojos se volvieron mas cristalinos

-como quieras- dijo ryo y después colgó- chicos debo irme yo…….

-de eso nada, Ryo- dijo sakuno – ahora mismo acabaras con esto, cada vez que tu familia te habla te pones de esta manera, debes de cortar con eso

- tu no entiendes sakuno- dijo ryo con tristeza

-por supuesto que no entiendo Ryo- dijo con vehemencia sakuno mientras se separaba de Nanjiro y se acercaba hasta donde podía distinguir la voz del entrenador-Yo nunca tuve un padre con el cual pelearme, yo no se en realidad lo que es tener un padre…….

-dijo con tanta pasión en su voz que ryo la volteo a ver consternado al igual que todos los demás

Cuando la vieron , pudieron apreciar que detrás de la gafas a sakuno le salían unas lagrimas

- y sabes que me arrepiento de eso toda mi vida ?- dijo sakuno- yo no tengo esos recuerdos con los que tu gozas, yo nunca podré decirle a nadie como eran mis padres porque ni yo misma lo se

- sakuno pero es muy diferente- dijo ryo- tus padres te amaban, a los míos les da vergüenza mi condición

-tu has intentado al menos hacer que la entiendan?- dijo sakuno- no puedes pensar que tus padres de buenas a primeras acepten un cambio tan grande, ellos te están hablando ryo, eso quiere decir que al menos quieren arreglar las cosas y tu dime, ryo quieres solucionara las cosas con tu padre?

Ryo se mostró muy serio y reservado después de que sakuno le dijera eso

-pues si….-dijo el chico- pero no se lo que ellos piensen, ya te he dicho lo que siempre me dicen, que debo de recapacitar que no puede ser que me gusten los hombres- dijo agachando la cabeza- yo se, que ellos jamás me aceptaran así

Se quedo callado con la cabeza gacha

-muchacho- dijo nanjiro poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Ryo- Los padres no sabemos en realidad, como actuar con los hijos, pero de algo debes de estar seguro, la mayoría de nosotros solo queremos lo mejor para ustedes, aunque a veces no entiendan nuestros métodos- ahí le dirigió una sonrisa a sus dos hijos- pero si ellos te han seguido buscando quiere decir que la menos, no te rechazan, lo cual debe de alegrarte, ellos aun son tus padres

Tanto ryoga como ryoma se quedaron sorprendidos, que le habían hecho a sus padre?, nunca lo habían visto de esa manera, tan racional

Ryo se quedo pensativo un momento, entonces levanto la cara y sonrió

- tienen razón- después de todo no lo sabré hasta que hable con ellos, así no podrán decir que no lo intente …. Pero ahora como le hago para hablar con ellos?

- déjamelo a mi- dijo yuki agarrando el celular del chico y después con un tono de voz desconocido para todos hablo- Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Yukiko Stanford una "muy" buena amiga de Ryo , le haremos una pequeña reunión y nos gustaría contar con su presencia- la chica espero un momento mientras todos se quedaban impresionados con esa forma de hablar - si, si…. Muchas gracias……….. es muy amable, cual es su hotel?... claro yo pasaran a recogerlos sobre las 8, hasta pronto- y colgó

- Yuki- dijo ryo nervioso- que te han dicho?

- que irán- dijo la chica- ahora queda decidir donde iremos

- yo creo que primero deben de hablar ustedes- dijo Fuji – ya después podríamos ir a otro lugar

- podemos ir a un lugar?- dijo tímidamente ryo- pero no se si ustedes quieran

- ya sabes que nosotros iremos donde tu quieras, eres nuestro amigo- dijo momo

- entonces nos vemos a las 9 en la calle 16-

-la 16?- dijo eiji confundido- no es esa una zona de ambiente?

- si mis padres me aceptan, creo que será un magnifico lugar para festejar- dijo ryo

- creo que esto es el fin del entrenamiento- dijo tezuka con la voz tranquila- todos 20 vueltas y a casa

Todos asintieron y se marcharon de ahí rápidamente, sakuno corría al lado de ryoma quien muy atento la sujetaba de la mano

-nunca me has dicho como murieron tus padres- dijo ryoma con cuidado a la chica-

- tal vez un día te lo cuente- dijo sakuno con un ligero temblor en las manos- pero aun no es el momento

Esa misma noche, en un lujoso restaurant , estaban sentados, Ryo con Yuki y Sakuno, estas dos ultimas habían ido puesto que ryo estaba muy nervioso, y decía que si no iban ellas el no se iba a presentar

- ya no vendrán – decía ryo nervioso retorciendo la servilleta

- tranquilo-dijo sakuno tratando de encontrar su mano- ellos lo harán

- buenas noches- dijo entonces una fuerte voz

Era un hombre mayor , con una mirada seria, pero de rasgos comunes y suaves, a su lado una mujer hermosa de cabellos castaños y de sonrisa bondadosa se acerco de inmediato a Ryo

-querido mió cuanto tiempo estas muy grande- dijo la mujer

- hola madre- dijo ryo sonriendo , su madre nunca había tomado partido cuando dijo sus preferencias

- hola hijo- dijo su padre- te ves bien

-siéntense por favor- dio ryo y sus padres así lo hicieron- les presento a mis dos mejores amigas, Yukiko Stanford y Sakuno Ryuzaki

- Un placer- dijo la mujer-mi nombre es Anita Miyagui y el es mi esposo, Oni Miyagui

- encantadas- dijeron ambas chicas a una vez

-querida te pasa algo?- dijo Anita preocupada al ver que sakuno movía la cabeza hacia otros lados

-oh no nada, es que estoy ciega- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-lo lamento mucho querida- dijo la madre de ryo tomándole la mano a la castaña

- no se preocupe señora, es solo temporal, de no ser por Ryo no se como estaría

- te visita mucho?- dijo interesada su madre

- oh no, vivimos juntos.-dijo sakuno muy tranquila

- como que viven juntos?- dijo su madre sorprendida- hijo no me digas que………….

-has cambiado de opinión?- dijo esperanzado el hombre

- lo lamento mucho- dijo ryo con una seriedad pocas veces vista en el- pero yo soy gay padre, no solo sakuno vive conmigo, sino también yuki, y solo porque son mis amigas, nada a parte de eso nos une

-pero no puede ser posible- bramó su padre- han pasado años ya debió de haberte pasado esa etapa

- no es una etapa padre- dijo ryo acalorado- es una forma de vivir, y no hay nada de malo con eso, ya se que ustedes preferirían que yo me casara con una chica, pero eso nunca podrá ser, porque mi me gustan los hombres

-pero y nuestra familia?, que dirán los demás- dijo su padre

- me da mucha lastima que tu tengas que esperar la opinión de los demás para ser feliz padre- dijo ryo con convicción- pero yo no, yo trabajo y me gano un sueldo haciendo lo que me gusta, terapias deportivas, mi vida intima y con quien duerma yo, no debe de interesarle a nadie mas que a mi

-pero tu no lo entiendes, debes de recapacitar ryo, nunca nadie te contratara de saber que……..-el chico corto lo estaba diciendo su padre

- de saber que padre- dijo ryo, que me gustan los hombres?, que soy un homosexual?, para mi fortuna la gente se esta dando cuenta que eso no tiene nada que ver, muchas personas se pelean el que yo este con su equipo, y todos los que me conocen, saben mis preferencias y eso no ha hecho que cambien su forma de ser conmigo……… lamento mucho que no sea el hijo que quieres,

-no es eso, pero quiero que entiendas que no muchos………- dijo su padre

- por dios padre, que quieres que haga?, que me case con una chica pero que le sea infiel con hombres?, eso es lo que se hace en tus círculos aunque nadie jamás lo diga, se hacen de la vista gorda y hacen infelices a muchas personas, yo prefiero que nadie me hable pero estar conciente de quien soy yo, a hacer una pantomima a quien al único que engaño es a mi mismo

Su padre se quedo callado un momento y sakuno hablo

- señor, se que es muy difícil para usted – dijo sakuno- pero Ryo es alguien excepcional, sin su ayuda, yo jamás podría superar esto- dijo señalándose los ojos- una persona no debe de valer de acuerdo a con quien duerme, sino con lo que sabe hacer, y créame, que ryo es el mejor terapista que he conocido

- incluso al selección de Arabia nos lo quiere quitar- dijo yuki sonriéndole a ryo quien seguía con al vista fija en su padre

- si de verdad ama a su hijo, debe de ayudarlo, el se pone muy mal cada vez que hablan, porque los quiere- decía sakuno- no deje que una pequeñez como esta los separe, después de todo es su hijo no?

Entonces en la mesa invadió el silencio y la madre de ryo tomo la palabra

- eres mi hijo a pesar de todo- dijo Anita- yo nunca quise que te apartaras de nuestro lado, siempre te querré, estés donde estés, no me importa de quien te enamoras, yo solo quiero que seas feliz………. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti hijo

- gracias mama- dijo ryo abrazando a su madre y entonces el padre de ryo dejo su vaso en la mesa y levanto al mirada

-yo…….. la verdad….no se como tomarlo….. yo no estaba preparado para eso- dijo el hombre masajeándose la sien- a uno no le dan clases de esto, es cierto, me gustaría que te casaras con aun chica, pero , no quiero que eso te haga infeliz, yo soy feliz amando a la única mujer que amare, pero si tu, bueno, si tu amas a un chico, no me queda mas que aceptarlo, pero dame tiempo, no es algo muy fácil, Ryota, yo soy de otra época, a nosotros no nos decían esas cosas, aquellos que se atrevían a ser……. Bueno…… homosexuales….. se escondían, nadie hablaba sobre eso ,pero bueno después de todo es un nuevo siglo no?, somos lo suficientemente respetados para que nadie pueda hablar a nuestras espaldas, y que se atrevan a hacerlo, nosotros también podremos con ellos, los Miyagui siempre hemos estado juntos no?...

Ryo empezó entonces a llorar cundo su padre le puso una mano en el hombro

- ya.. como dice tu madre, aun sigues siendo nuestro orgullo- dijo su padre con una tímida sonrisa- sabes?, hemos seguido tu carrera a lo largo de estos años, y bueno si tu eres feliz, nosotros lo seremos también……

Sakuno y yuki se secaban las lagrimas a discreción pus no querían interrumpir en esa escena tan emotiva

Entonces con una sonrisa todos se dispusieron a cenar, conversando ahora sobre otras cosas, como el trabajo y los torneos

- me encantara patrocinarlos- dijo Oni con una sonrisa- ustedes han hecho tanto por mi muchacho, no se diga mas, le lunes mandare a mi asistente para que les tome medidas a todos

- ustedes lograran ese torneo hijo ya veras- dijo Anita –

- ahora, padre, Madre puedo llevarlos a un lugar?- dijo el chico un poco renuente-quedamos con unos amigos a las 9 para ir a un lugar

- esta bien- dijo su padre después de unos segundos- hay que conocer el mundo querida- dijo con una sonrisa

Cuando salieron del restaurante se dirigieron a la camioneta donde llegaron a la calle 16, ahí aparcaron y encontraron a los demás esperándolos

Todos se veían muy atractivos, a pesar de que su rostro se veía un poco nervioso por algún motivo, Ryo y los demás descendieron de la camioneta y de inmediato Ryoma fue a ayudar a sakuno

-Segura que puedes estar en esos lugares?- le dijo el pelinegro a la castaña

- por supuesto, de todas formas son lugares algo obscuros, solo quiero oír la música y bailar un poco

- Chicos les presentare a alguien - dijo Ryo mientras dejaba que todos saludaran a sus padres

- encantado de conocerlos- dijo tezuka- soy el capitán del equipo seigaku, es un honor tener a Ryo como nuestro entrenador y terapeuta

-el placer es nuestro- dijo Anita mientras besaba mejillas- me alegra que todos sean amigos de mi ryota

- y oye alguno de ellos es……...-dijo su padre insinuante

Al instante todos los jugadores se sintieron enrojecer ya que el padre de ryo los miraba evaluadoramente

- no ,como crees papa- dijo ryo también avergonzado- son solo amigos, ahora donde los llevare esta mas hacia acá

- sobre eso ……..ryo……….- dijo eiji un poco nervioso- seguro es esta la calle?

- si seguro- dijo este distraído- porque?

-no por nada- dijo el pelirrojo y todos contuvieron una gota de sudor

Ryo los llevo un poco mas al norte , llegaron a una opulenta puerta, enfrente de ella había un hombretón vestido solo con unos jeans rasgados, detrás de el muchos chicos-la mayoría hombres- trataban de entrar

- ya hombre déjanos entrar- decía un chico con un extraño tono en la voz- la fiesta esta en su apogeo

- lo siento- dijo el hombre con voz grave- esta noche es solo con reservaciones

Fue así cuando llegaron los demás, claro esta los padres de Ryo veían todo con suma curiosidad, apenas comparada a la de todos los tenistas

-Hey como estas Rob?- dijo ryo mientras brincaba la cuerda entre el hombretón y la gente

-hey Ryo, cuanto tiempo pequeño?- dijo evaluando al chico con la mirada- y todos estos?- dijo señalando a los tenistas y viéndolos no de manera santa

- amigos- dijo ryo- pero para el carro son "_buggas_" todos, quiero mostrarles el sitio, puedo?

-"_buggas_"?- dijo rob con dramático gesto en al cara- todos están muy bien ryo, en fin, esos son tus padres?

- si son ellos, entonces podemos…….- dijo ryo un poco incomodo al ver que todos en la fila estaban viendo a los tenistas y estos los veían muy extraño

- esta bien, solo porque has logrado hablar con ellos- dijo rob abriendo la cadena- quienes vienen con el?

De inmediato todos cruzaron la barrera y entraron por la puerta ante los gritos de envidia de los que estaban en al fila

Una vez dentro vieron que era un lugar muy oscuro, la única luz provenía de las luces neon que había por todos lados, iluminando el lugar mientras la música electrónica inundaba el sitio donde muchas parejas bailaban sobre tarimas y jaulas

-vaya- fue la exclamación ahogada de momo mientras observaba el lugar

Todos se quedaron de igual forma ya que ,todas las parejas del lugar eran del mismo sexo, los hombres eran los que mejor bailaban, haciendo pasos que los mejores bailarines envidiarían, moviéndose al compás de la sinuosa música del lugar, las mujeres, por otro lado, estaban juntas charlando o tomando algunas bebidas, como si fueran amigas, pero claro esta, el detalle ,que en momentos estaban besándose con increíble pasión

-esto es un antro gay?- dijo con voz ahogada oishi mientras volteaba hacia otro lado, ya que un chico muy atractivo le lanzaba miradas coquetas

- si, este es el Cabaret- dijo ryo sonriente y entonces e giro a su padre-esto es mi mundo padre, lo puedes aceptar o no, peor de ningún modo dejare que me conviertas en alguien que no soy

Su padre solo observo el rostro serio de su hijo y dio un hondo suspiro

- ya te dije lo que sentía, hijo, esto es algo muy fuerte para nosotros, pero, si es lo que tu quieres, trataremos de adaptarnos- dijo el hombre dándole entonces, un fuerte abrazo a su hijo

Entonces ryo sonrió y una mesera los llevo a una mesa un poco mas privada desde donde podían ver el escenario y la pista de baile

Los chicos comenzaron a bailar , desinhibiéndose poco a poco, ya que al parecer se había corrido la voz de que ellos eran "_buggas_" aunque no entendían muy bien eso

- que es eso de _buggas_?- dijo un cohibido inui a ryo, peor fue yuki quien contesto

- los _buggas_ son personas heterosexuales- dijo con una voz tranquila

Un chico ,el que había hablado, se acerco entonces a la mesa y abrazo efusivamente a yuki y a sakuno

-preciosas- dijo efusivamente- tenia el cabello de un rubio patinado muy corto, una camisa blanca holgada y unos pantalones negros-que malo eres Ryo, no me dijiste que vendrían estas preciosidades

De inmediato Ryoma y Ryoga Gruñeron, porque ese sujeto abrazaba de esa manera a sus chicas?

-lo siento, Les- dijo ryo- fue una decisión momentánea

- quieren bailar?- dijo el chico con una voz seductora- les presentare a una amiga mía….

-lo siento yo no puedo, Les - dijo sakuno con una mueca de disculpa-no puedo ver

- pero preciosa que te han hecho?- dijo el chico sujetando la cara de sakuno entre sus manos y acariciando con suma elegancia los ojos de la chica

- nada, es solo temporal- dijo sakuno pero entonces le chico saco de entre su pantalón una pequeña linterna de mano y se la coloco en los ojos a la chica

Todos observaron incrédulos como el chico inspeccionaba con mucho profesionalismo los ojos de la chica

- vaya- dijo entonces le chico- el nervio óptico parece inflamado, una operación reciente no?, cerebral quiero suponer, pero lo veo menos hinchado , tal vez mañana por la mañana recuperes la visión , de todas formas tomate un par de aspirinas, supongo que estas luces te van a provocar un dolor de cabeza, no debiste de haber venido aquí- dijo volviendo a guardar la lamparita

- te crees medico?- le espeto un confundido kaoru al chico

-chicos déjenme les presento a la doctora Leslie Brigman –dijo Ryo divertido ante al cara de casi todos los presentes

- Como que doctora?- dijo momo-pero si parece un chico

- me visto como uno que es muy distinto- dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a ellos- pero llámenme Les, no me gusta mucho mi nombre, suena muy cursi

- Vaya así que una doctora?- dijo muy interesada Anita- tus padres deben de sentirse muy orgullosos

Todos se sorprendieron cuando al chica comenzó a reír

- no lo creo- dijo con toda honestidad la chica y sin mostrarse ni un poco triste- mis padres me sacaron de la casa a penas les dije que me gustaban las mujeres, he intentado hablar con ellos pero….- se encogió de hombros- una no puede decidir en esas cosas, pero bueno, basta de hablar de cosas tristes- dijo acercándose seductoramente a yuki- entonces preciosa, que me dices de ir a bailar un poco conmigo?

- lo siento Les- dijo yuki- pero ahora les estamos mostrando el lugar a los chicos, tal vez mas tarde

-has roto mi corazón bella dama pero esta bien- dijo Les con una sonrisa burlona- volveré, les recomiendo que vean hacia el escenario le espectáculo será grandioso

- no me digas que….- dijo sakuno emocionada

-así es…..-dijo les con una sonrisa

Entonces un atractivo chico de cuerpo delgado y de cabello largo , negro, sujeto en una coleta llego hasta la mesa

-Les ya va a comenzar todo donde estabas?- dijo el chico y entonces se percato de todos los chicos que habían ahí- veo que en muy buena compañía….. Eres tu ryo?

-por supuesto hola Stevros, cuanto tiempo- dijo el castaño- estabas de gira no?

-15 países en 6 meses- dijo con un ademán muy femenino- mi representante piensa que soy un robot

-aquí Stevros es un prestigioso cantante- dijo yuki-

- muy bueno por cierto- dijo sakuno muy sonriente

- oh mi hermosa princesa- dijo stavros acercándose a ella y dándole un suave beso en los labios- eres tan pequeña que no me di cuenta que estabas aquí- y se fijo mas en ella- pero pequeña que te ha pasado en los ojos

- es temporal no te preocupes- dijo sakuno- vas a cantar hoy?

- si - dijo stavros- mi nuevo sencillo, una lastima que no veas el performance que hice

- no te preocupes, mi novio me lo dirá- dijo sakuno mientras sujetaba el brazo de ryoma

- oh vaya tu novio?- dijo stavros evaluando a ryoma- es todo un ejemplar pequeña, no lo descuides, muchos lobos están sueltos hoy, pero debo irme , ya va a comenzar todo, y no se preocupen por su cuenta, la pago yo, ver tantos chicos atractivos le dan ánimos a cualquiera, nos vemos después chicos

Leslie les dirigió una rápida despedida a todos y se marcho detrás de stavros

- tienes amigos muy interesantes- dijo eiji muy asombrado a ryo

- si todos los que viene a este lugar son profesionales que quieren un momento de relajación- dijo ryo tranquilamente- ellos dos son geniales, son muy buenas personas

Momentos mas tarde las luces cambiaron de intensidad, cortando la música e iluminado el escenario

-el cabaret- dijo una voz entre las penumbras- se complace darles a conocer el nuevo sencillo de Stella, titulado Todos me miran…………..

Los aplausos y silbidos fueron ensordecedores mientras que el escenario se abrió y stavros subía vestido con una larga gabardina, la cara la tenia gacha mientras que se le veía en el rostro un micrófono de diadema

- Stella?- dijo inui muy confundido

-ahora verán- dijo ryo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Una música comenzó a sonar mientras que Stavros levantaba al cara , todos pudieron notar el brillo de la grimas en su rostro maquillado, unas sombras y un labial rojo , mientras comenzaba a cantar con una voz muy femenina y estilizada, pero llena de fuerza y coraje

**Tú me hiciste sentir que no valía  
y mis lágrimas cayeron a tus pies  
me miraba en el espejo y no me hallaba  
yo era sólo lo que tú querías ver **

Entonces stavros se quito la liga que sujetaba su cabello y se quitaba la gabardina mientras la música se hacia mas activa y cantaba con mas entusiasmo,

**Y me solté el cabello, me vestí de reina  
me puse tacones, me pinté y era bella  
y caminé hacia la puerta, te escuché gritarme  
pero tus cadenas ya no pueden pararme  
y miré la noche y ya no era oscura, era de lentejuelas**

Debajo de la gabardina, stavros , tenia puesto un hermoso vestido de lentejuelas plateadas que se moldeaban a la perfección con su cuerpo, pudieron notar que con el cabello suelto y el maquillaje que tenia puesto, además de unos zapatos de tacón que se coloco rápidamente lo hacían ver realmente como una mujer, una hermosa mujer

Una vez así, stavros, comenzó a bailar con complicados movimientos, que todos en la pista comenzaron a imitar

**Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran  
porque sé que soy linda, porque todos me admiran  
Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran  
porque hago lo que pocos se atreverán  
Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran  
algunos con envidia pero al final, pero al final  
pero al final, todos me amarán**

Los tenistas estaban con el ojo cuadrado, admirando el increíble talento de stavros el cual bailaba dominado el escenario mientras seguía, actuando la canción

**Tú me hiciste sentir que no valía  
y mis lágrimas cayeron a tus pies  
me miraba en el espejo y no me hallaba  
yo era sólo lo que tú querías ver **

Stella jamás sabría, pero la letra de la canción le llego hondo al padre de Ryo el cual admiraba la fuerza de ese chico en el escenario, dándose cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, por los estereotipos que había tenido sobre esa vida, y agradecida dios el haber podido hablar con sus hijos

**Y me solté el cabello, me vestí de reina  
me puse tacones, me pinté y era bella  
y caminé hacia la puerta, te escuché gritarme  
pero tus cadenas ya no pueden pararme  
y miré la noche y ya no era oscura, era de lentejuelas**

Yuki y sakuno ya se habían levantado y comenzaban a bailar, sakuno claro esta, por la música, la cual había sido cautivada por esa fuerza y que contagiaba todo el lugar, por eso a nadie se le hizo extraño que todos comenzaran a cantar la estrofa con fuerza y sentimiento

**  
Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran  
porque sé que soy linda, porque todos me admiran  
Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran  
porque hago lo que pocos se atreverán  
Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran  
algunos con envidia pero al final, pero al final  
pero al final, todos me amarán **

La música seguía inundando el lugar mientras que "Stella" seguía cantando con una voz mas fuerte , ayudada por el publico quien con palmas apoyaba la letra

**Y me solté el cabello, me vestí de reina  
me puse tacones, me pinté y era bella  
y caminé hacia la puerta, te escuché gritarme  
pero tus cadenas ya no pueden pararme  
y miré la noche y ya no era oscura, era de lentejuelas**

Cuando acabo en una complicada posición, todos aplaudieron, incluso los tenistas se levantaron de sus asientos para aplaudir a stavros o Stella, quien sonriente los saludo y mando besos desde el escenario

- es sensacional- dijo eiji

- tiene un enorme talento- dijo oishi

-que hermosa canción- dijo fuji con una sonrisa en sus rostro- y ella también se ve muy hermosa de esa manera

Ryo aquí se permitió sonreír, había llevado a todos ahí para que conciernan otra parte de su mundo y al parecer todos estaban contentos, incluso su padre se veía muy cómodo ahí, así que pidió otra ronda de bebidas y todos siguieron disfrutando la noche

Mucho mas tarde después de que Stella siguiera con su pequeña demostración, todos pudieron verla llegar sonriente y radiante con Les a un lado

- estuviste maravillosa- dijo sakuno muy contenta- esa canción, estuvo sensacional

- tienes un don maravilloso- dijo entonces tezuka con una sonrisa dirigida a la "chica"

- todos ustedes son muy amables- dijo Stella sonriendo- y un halago tuyo, que te vez tan callado es todo un honor para mi, Les, puedes darles mi sencillo?, yo se los regalo, para que recuerden esta noche

-gracias- dijo kaoru –

- en que te inspiraste en esa canción?- dijo eiji sonriente mientras recibía su disco

- experiencia personal- dijo Stella- mi padre era el típico macho griego, no lo soporto y me golpeaba, durante mucho tiempo lo aguante pero un día, decidí marcharme de todo ese infierno y bueno, lo demás es historia

- y has hablado con tu padre?- dijo Anita nerviosa

- si, dos veces, peor el niega tener un hijo, en fin, le mande uno de mis discos de platino y creo que con eso basta- dijo mas sonriente- les mandare boletos de mi próxima presentación

Todos sonrieron alegres de haber conocido a tan singulares personas y siguieron disfrutando la noche, mucho mas tarde, todos se despedían de los padres de ryo quienes reiteraron la invitación para todos a visitarlos, y el señor Miyagui le hablo acerca del patrocinio, tezuka agradeció el interés y se mostró satisfecho de que una empresa como esa quisiera patrocinarlos…..

Para todos el entrenamiento del día siguiente fue agotador, ya que no habían dormido mucho, Ryoma estaba molesto, pues ese día cuando llego por sakuno, ryo y yuki le dieron que tenia que marcharse porque ella llegaría después, el chico, molesto por la actitud de ambos y porque no pudo ver a sakuno, se marcho de ahí, así que todo el día estuvo de mal humor, cosa que pagaron sus compañeros en el entrenamiento, pero cuando llegaron a las canchas para un ultimo partido se encontraron con una estampa muy difícil de olvidar

Sakuno, en un ajustadísimo traje de tenista de color rosa, les sonreía mientras sostenía la raqueta con una mano y rebotaba una pelota con la otra

Tenia el cabello sujeto en dos trenzas lo que hacia verla de una manera seductora , les sonrió , con esas sonrisas que hacían que los hombres se fijaran en ella

- que dicen chicos?- dijo en una voz seductora, como cuando jugaba en esos torneos que la hicieron la numero 1- quien juega conmigo?

Todos, incluido tezuka- se habían quedado boquiabiertos ante la imagen que proyectaba sakuno ,pero voltearon a ver a ryoma quien ya estaba caminando para encontrarse con la pelicastaña

-sakuno…….. Puedes ver?- dijo ryoma con una sonrisa arrogante

- desde esta mañana príncipe- dijo esta con una sonrisa radiante de felicidad

- y esa ropa?- dijo ryoma viendo por décima vez el atuendo provocativo de la chica

- me la dio tu padre- dijo al chica con una sonrisa burlona –me sienta bien no?

- ya me las pagara ese viejo verde- dijo ryoma sin despegar sus ojos de la chica- estas lista para un partido?

- yo nací lista- dijo sakuno con una sonrisa arrogante que puso a todos los del club con piel de gallina

Se dio media vuelta haciendo que su traje se levantara un poco mas provocando que los chicos comenzaran a babear y se coloco de un lado de la cancha

- vamos , ryoma- dijo al chica con premura- o tendré que decirle a uno de ellos que tome tu lugar

De inmediato ryoma se coloco en poción y sakuno, sonriendo satisfecha lanzo la pelota para a continuación realizar un potente saque

Ryo se acerco a la malla acompañado de ryoga quines veían lo ocurrido con una sonrisa

- ahora estoy seguro que sakuno sacara todo su potencial

- aun mas?- dijo preocupado taka

- ella tenía que refrenarse un poco debido al aneurisma, lo hacia inconcientemente, pero ahora, verán porque le dicen al princesa del tenis

- y yuki?- dijo fuji al notar que la morena no estaba con ellos

Todos pudieron notar la tensión de ryo quien trato de no ver nadie, sin saber que había captado al atención de todos por un momento

- ella….. Bueno…… tenia algo que hacer- dijo demasiado nervioso como para dejar las cosas así

Todos lo observaron de manera extraña mientras poco a poco su atención volvía hacia el partido que se disputaba, los dos eran sumamente bueno y no había apuestas de quien le ganaría a quien, ya que si uno perdía un punto el otro lo recuperaba

Sakuno los sorprendió mas ya que a pesar de lo que había demostrado antes, ella era aun mas rápida y daba los tiros mas potentes, como decía ryo ella se había contenido mucho

Mientras tanto en una lujosa suite de hotel yuki, vestida con un traje sastre color azul marino, zapatos de tacón alto y el cabello suelto, estaba de pie ante un hombre colocado detrás de un lujoso escritorio que le daba la espalda

-eso era todo?- dijo al chica con una frialdad increíble- puedo irme ya?

- cual es tu respuesta?- dijo el hombre con voz dura

- la de siempre… no- dijo la chica con una mueca de desden- increíble que hayas venido hasta Japón para oírmelo decir

-eres una insensata- dijo el hombre- a quien diablos pretendes engañar?, no podrás ocultar tu naturaleza tan pronto…….

- yo ya no soy la de antes………padre………-dijo Yuki con una mirada glacial hacia el hombre que se había volteado hacia ella

Era alto, un poco obeso, con el cabello negro veteado de gris, pero con una mirada dura y cruel

-por supuesto- dijo con burla- ahora ya te has levantado de esa estupida silla de ruedas………

- y juego tenis mejor que nunca- le espeto la chica perdiendo la compostura por un momento

- ese estupido deporte- dijo el hombre- eres una Stanford, no una estupida deportista

- has venido aquí porque ya puedo caminar no es así?- dijo Yuki con desden- pues para que lo sepas, nunca volveré contigo…..asesino………

- mira estupida, aun tienes mucho que perder- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa burlona- tienes razón, como paralítica no me servias y ahora que ya has crecido y puedes caminar…… será mejor que ocupes tu lugar como stanford- y sin verla agrego- te casaras con el hijo de uno de mis inversionistas a finales de mes , así que has tu maleta y vuelve aquí mañana sale nuestro avión

Pero entonces yuki comenzó a reír de una manera fuerte

-que buen chiste es ese padre- dijo al chica destilando su desden- en serio creíste que haría lo que me pidieras?, debes de estar mas loco de lo que pensaba, hace años que yo no dependo de ti recuerdas?, mas te vale que no vuelvas a molestarme, tuve un entrenamiento que tuve que dejar por ti, te desearía lo mejor pero, bueno, no soy hipócrita, espero que tu y tus millones sean felices padres, aunque no te lo mereces

Yuki se sorprendió cuando su padre se pudo levantar del escritorio con tanta agilidad, y de pronto una mano firme y dura le dio una bofetada directa al rostro, el sonido debió sonar por toda la habitación

Yuki se quedo de pie incrédula, con los ojos abiertos, no es que fuera la primera vez, pero en realidad no se imagino que su padre tuviera las agallas, se toco por un momento la mejilla enrojecida y se limpio un poco de la sangre que cubría su boca, entonces le dio a su padre una mirada que helaría al mismo infierno

-No estas al nivel- dijo dándose media vuelta y saliendo del lugar

Mientras tanto la tarde caía, los chicos , después del partido entre ryoma y sakuno- el que tuvieron que parara puesto que ninguno de los chicos quería parar- ahora todos, incluida una tranquila sakuno, pendían boca abajo de una gruesa vara de metal, haciendo flexiones

-tu padre es un autentico salvaje, de que nos servirá esto de todos formas- se quejo momoshiro de una manera lastimosa

-debe de servir para algo, el, no se ha movido de ahí – dijo oishi viendo como el padre de ryoma los veía atentamente desde una silla

- es un viejo pervertido- dijo kaoru molesto mientras seguía su ejercicio

-esto ayudara ala resistencia y a la tensión de los músculos del abdomen- les dijo sakuno en tono practico mientras seguía haciendo las flexiones un poco mas rápidas

- dime que no tienes mas primos o tíos que jueguen al tenis- le dijo eiji a ryoma y a ryoga quines hacían el ejercicio con parsimonia como si fuese algo de todos los días

-ya han terminado?- dijo ryo llegando hasta ellos- ahora haremos un pequeño entrenamiento-juego de dobles, sakuno eiji y tezuka momoshiro,

- mixto?- dijo fuji sorprendido- sakuno acaba de dar un partido

- puedo aguantarlo- dijo de inmediato la castaña

- bueno s e supone que serian yuki y ella pero yuki no ha llegado…………- añadió preocupado

Entonces llego yuki caminando elegantemente hasta ellos, todos pudieron notar que ella llevaba lentes obscuros y el cabello lo tenia en le rostro

- lamento mi tardanza ryo- dijo la chica- pero hoy no puedo entrenar, mañana repondré las horas

- yuki que…- dijo ryo preocupado

Pero yuki lo interrumpió

- quería regresar a tiempo pero, ya sabes- inquirió demasiado ansiosa

Los demás notaron que algo raro estaba ne yuki, desde que llego con ese andar que a pesar de verse seguro , había gran tensión en ella , entonces para sorpresa de todos no fue uno de ellos quien se acerco a ella sino que fue nanjiro, el cual se puso casi cara a cara a la chica

Esta se puso un poco nerviosa ante la cercanía del hombre pero pudo evitar cualquier titubeo, sin embargo no contó con que nanjiro le quitara las gafas y le hiciera el cabello hacia atrás

Y todos ahogaron un gemido entonces, ya que era muy notorio el ligero cardenal en el rostro de la chica, además de su labio lastimado

- quien te hizo eso?- dijo un enfurecido tezuka

- no es nada- dijo yuki incomoda quitándole los lentes al hombre y colocándoselos otra vez

- como que no es nada?- dijo un molesto ryo mientras le ponía una bolsa de hielos en la cara- mira como te dejo ese bruto

- tu sabes quien al lastimo?- bramo ryoga - porque no nos lo dijiste?

- no pensé que fuera a llegara estos extremos- dijo ryo enfadado cosa que todos pudieron notar

- quieren dejar de conversar de mi como si yo no estuviera?- bramo yuki- solo vine a visarte eso ryo, mañana se hará el entrenamiento acostumbrado y yo haré el doble por esta falta, nos vemos- dijo la chica dándose media vuelta y comenzando a caminar

Sakuno le dio un rápido beso a ryoma dejando a nanjiro algo descolocado y con una mirada de disculpa siguió a la morena dejando a todos preocupados por ella

- nos dirás quién lo hizo?- dijo kaoru

- su padre- dijo ryo- y esta vez en serio, no sirve nada que trate de arreglar las cosas, he conocido personas malas en mi corta vida, pero ese señor……..- dijo con un escalofrió- no hay una palabra que defina toda su maldad

- en serio?- dijo momo

- no viste lo que el hizo?- dijo ryo enojado apretando los puños, y lo malo es que no es la primera vez, verán, el padre de yuki nunca ha querido que a chica jugara tenis, la madre de ella murió cundo yuki era muy pequeña, su padre la envió a estudiar a un internado de monjas, por eso yuki siempre ha controlado sus impulsos, tal como sakuno al principio, pero últimamente el señor Stanford, había estado buscando a yuki, desde que comenzó a caminar, hoy yuki decidió ir a ver que quería pues eso le quitaba mucha concentración, pero no se que paso, no se porque yuki dejo que le hiciera eso, pero lo averiguare- dijo y volteo a ver a nanjiro- señor, discúlpeme, pero la practica acaba aquí, los demás, nos veremos mañana , yo tengo que lidiar con una chica que no quiere ayuda

Y después de eso se marcho de ahí ryoga trato de ir con el pero la mano de su padre lo impidió

- déjalo por hoy- dijo nanjiro- ella necesita estar con amigos esta vez, mañana ya podrás preguntarle

Pero ryoga no pudo hacerlo, ni el ni ninguno del equipo, ya que al día siguiente yuki se presento como si nada y cada vez que alguien intentaba algo ella lo ignoraba o cambiaba de tema , sakuno y ryo les dijeron que ellos solucionarían , eso y cuando fuera el momento se lo dirían, así que nadie mas hizo nada

Las semanas fueron pasando rápidamente, todos ellos tenían grandes esperanzas de obtener un buen lugar en las finales, parecían lejanos esos días cuando estaban observando el arduo entrenamiento de sakuno, ahora cada uno de ellos podía hacerlo una o dos veces mas, todos pudieron ver el crecimiento de cada uno del equipo, pero todos sabían que lo mas difícil estaba por venir

Por fin una hermosa mañana , fresca y radiante, se encontraban en las puertas de la escuela esperando a ryo, yuki y sakuno, aparte de ryoma y los demás titulares, estaban nanjiro y ryoga este ultimo vestido como ayudante

Vieron llegar a los tres chicos, cada uno con porte elegante pero confiado, fue sakuno quien llego primero y con una mirada desafiante les dijo

-bienvenidos sean a las eliminatorias del torneo asiático – dijo terminado con una sonrisa-

Continuara…………….

n. Autora

Hola todos, espero les guste este capitulo, el cual esta basado en mis experiencias personales, es un pequeño homenaje a todos mis amigos gay´s , les diré, que mucho de lo de los antros es cierto, he ido con ellos varias veces y es muy divertido, todos bailan tan bien que d aun coraje horrible, pero que se le va a hacer. Espero que no haya ofendido a nadie con este cap, pero bueno en el próximo al fin empieza el torneo asiático, veremos a algunos conocidos y el inicio de las eliminatorias

Visiten mi blog y pongan su opinión ok?

Vean las otras actualizaciones de mis fic y los veo muy pronto de acuerdo?

Avances de el próximo capitulo

- vaya todos se ven muy huraños

- un placer volver a verte nanjiro

- la ex de el viejo?

- vaya, así que el príncipe

-antes era una prestigiosa bailarina

- diablos son muy rápidos

-que te parecería una apuesta?

- tu puedes ryoma

-el colegio sea freedom ha lesionado a sus contrincantes

-ann? Que haces aquí?

- nos veremos en la final Seigaku

- vengo a ver a mi futura esposa

-mi padre es un tonto

- la princesa del tenis

-padre madre, ella es sakuno, mi novia………..

Dejen UN review para saber sus opiniones sobre este capitulo de acuerdo, y si quieren que pase algo especial jejeje


End file.
